Noel
by InterestSparked
Summary: Due to weird circumstances Noel and his family moves from Blithe hollow, to Oregon. in his family Noel feels both neglected and unwanted, He's always overlooked by his sisters, and his father seems to hate him. When he finds the key to the small door Noel Immediatly loves the other world. He loves the world so much he wants to stay, even it means having buttons sewn in his eyes
1. Chapter 1

**12 years ago Coraline Jones defeated the Beldam and saved the souls of the ghost children that where killed by the women disguising herself as the other mother. It's been twelve years since Coraline locked the door and threw the key down the well. Since then Coraline and Wybie both grew up and moved out of Oregon, and her parents eventually moved as well. Mrs. Lovat also died of old age, and the pink palace went under new ownership. With new ownership comes new occupants, and a new adventure for the new family.**

* * *

"Mom, I still don't understand why we're moving" 12 year old Noel Con said to his mother

"What don't you understand" Sara Con sighed, "Your dads been relocated, that's why we're moving" She told her so for the umpteenth time

"Okay let me rephrase. We don't live that far from where dads been relocated, so why are we moving" Noel rephrased

"What do you mean we live close" Noel's father Stuart said looking at his son through the mirror, "We moved from Massachusetts, to Oregon" Stuart explained

"You could have done it" Noel told his father

"Yeah, alright" his father rolled his eyes, "you obviously don't pay attention in social studies"

"besides, after the whole freaky Zombie accident that happened, I feel like the whole family would feel safer away from that town" Sara explained to her son

Leaning back in his seat Noel sighed and looked out the window. His parents wanted to reveal where they would be living as a surprise, and Noel was anxious to see his new house. As the car drove up the driveway Noel's eyes widened at the pink house the car was driving close to.

"What. The Heck. Is this" Noel asked as his eyes widened at the pink house

"Welcome to our new home" Stuart smiled

"IT'S SO PINK" Noel's younger sister Angelica yelled in excitement as she tore off her seatbelt and scrambled over Noel to peer out the window

"It's called the pink Palace" Sara said smiling at her youngest

"I love this place already!" She yelled

"Shut up and Get off of me" Noel said annoyed, while pushing his sister off of him

"NOEL" Sara yelled, turning around to face her son, "What did I tell you about putting your hands on your sister

"She put her hands on me first" Noel tried to defend himself

"I don't care, you do not put your hands on girls"

"what if they put their hands on me first"

"Then you ignore it, or you tell the teacher, or you leave" Sara told him

Noel rolled his eyes as the car came to a stop. Getting out of the car first, Noel jumped out of the way of Angelical who ran up to the house. His father opened the trunk to the car door, and Noel ran towards it, grabbing his skateboard and running towards the gates that his father just drove through.

"NOEL WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING" Stuart yelled at his son

"I'M GOING EXPLORING" he yelled back

Not waiting for his father to call him back Noel ran out of the gate and threw his skateboard down, stepping on it and skating on the path surronding by trees. To be honest Noel didn't care about exploring, he just didn't want to be around his family at the moment, and he didn't want to be stuck with unpacking.

Skating around Noel looked around at his surroundings. There wasn't mich to see except trees, bushes, flowers, grass, dirt, and the obvious things you find outside. The bushes shook in front of Noel and he stopped. Raising an eyebrow Noel hopped off of his skateboard and cautiously walked towards the shaking bush.

Reaching towards the Bush red eyes opened, scaring Noel who jumped back, when a small, all white animals jumped out. Shocked Noel screamed and fell to the ground.

"Ahh, what the hell" Noel crawled away from the white animal with blood red eyes that snarled at him. Getting a good look at the animal, Noel realized that it was a small wolf. Barking at Noel, the white wolf ran away. Shaking his head Noel got up off of the ground and continued on with his exploration.

Stopping Noel raised an eyebrow at a covered up hole on the ground. Walking over to the covered hole, Noel stomped his foot hard down on it.

"I wouldn't do that if a where you" a female voice said from above. Looking up towards the cliffs, Noel seen a girl. She looked to be his age with long dirty blonde hair, wearing baggy cargo pants and a long coat with skeleton gloves.

"and why not" Noel said smartly

Rolling her eyes the girl walked down the path, pushing Noel off of the Wooden cover. She bent down in front of Noel, picking up a stick and peeling the cover open with all her might, once it was off, she looked towards Noel

"Because this cover isn't that sturdy and you might fall into the well" she explained

"Ha, what a cliche" Noel rolled his eyes

"So are you new here" the girl asked as she covered the well again

"Gee how did you know" Noel said sarcastically

"No need to be sarcastic" the girl said, "then again it was pretty obvious seeing as my aunt is the new owner of the place you live in" She told him

"Your Aunt owns that pink house" Noel asked

"Yup"

"Why the heck didn't she change the color then"

The girl laughed and sat down on a stump. Now that she was closer Noel seem she had fairly tan skin, with grey eyes, and pouty full lips. She was also really skinny.

"So what's your name kid" She asked him

"Kid?" Noel raised an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure I'm older than you"

"how old are you then?"

"12"

"when's your birthday?"

"August"

"I'm July, so that means I'm older," She smirked "Kid"

"Because a month apart makes you so much more of an adult than me" Noel rolled his eyes

"So what's your name" she asked, ignoring his sarcasm

"Noel" he introduced, "Noel Con"

"Noel Con Huh" She tested out, "I like it, sounds cool"

"right" Noel nodded slowly, looking at the blonde weirdly, "so what's your name"

"I rather not tell you that" she declined

"Why, I told you mine"

"If I told you my name, you wouldn't believe me"

"Oh, it's one of those stupidly retarded names that get you bullied" Noel established

"Stupidly retarded Yes, but please, they wish they could bully me"

"so tell me your name" Noel urged

The blonde haired girl name really was weird, but then again, he's gonna find out one way or another. "Remember" she answered"

"Remember what" Noel said looking at the blonde weirdly

"Remember Stone"

"I just moved here, how could I remember Stone" He said seriously

"I don't know if you're being serious, or if you're being sarcastic"

"You told me to remember stone"

"no, my name IS Remeber Stone" She clearified

Noel stared at the blonde haired girl named Remember. He knew what to say, but Remember isnt a name, it's a word used for forgetful people.

"Your parents must hate you" Noel said after a long pause

"Not everyone can have a cool sounding name like Noel Con okay" Remember said loudly

"yeah, whatever," Noel dismissed, "Anyway I should be heading back, I realized that I left before I could pick a room so my sisters most likely got the biggest of the 4"

Waving his hand Noel got on his skateboard and kicked the ground to go. Remember watched afte him, sensing something bad. Shrugging her shoulder she got up from her stump and continued doing what she was doing.

* * *

Arriving at his at his new house Noel walked up the stairs to the porch, and entered through the front door. The inside of the house was huge. When walking into the Fouer you was faced with the stairs that led upstairs, with a closet on the side. To the right was double doors towards the Livingroom, and to the left was an arch that led towards the kitchen and diningroom.

Jogging up the stairs two at a time, Noel reached the top of the stairs. walking through the halls Noel looked in each room to find Angelina in a big room, and Angelica in a big room. He also found his dad setting up what seemed to be the Office. Reaching the end of the hall Noel looked into the very last room, and seen his stuff piled inside. Walking I to the room, Noel looked around. It was obviously smaller than the other rooms by a lot and it had a nice bay window with a couch attached to it. To make it even worse, it couldn't even fit his Keyboard stand, and there was no room to even push his desk chair out.

"DAD" Noel yelled as he walked out of the room, "DAD" he yelled again as he reached the office

"What is it Noel" His father grumbled

"I can't live in that room" Noel exclaimed, "it's too small"

"Who's fault is that for running off instead of helping"

"Yeah but I barely have any space for anything" Noel told him

"Oh well"

"What do you mean oh well. If my stuff can't fit into my room, then where is it going to go"

"In the trash, or stored somewhere"

"But that's not fair" Noel argued, "why can't I switch rooms with Angelica"

"Because she picked that room first"

"What about the time when I woke up first and wanted french toast for breakfast, but when Angelina woke up and asked do pancakes she got pancakes"

"What you're talking about, and the situation you're in doesn't go together" Stuart raised an eyebrow at his son

"What about when I was watching TV first, and then Angelica wanted to watch TV and I had to give it up so she could watch the stupid wonder pets" Noel asked annihed

"Because she's your little sister and you need to be nice to your little sister" Stuart tole him

"Do I also have to be like that to my older sister as well" Noel rolled his eyes

"Go unpack your room Noel" his father dismissed him

"No ones ever nice to me in this stupid family" Noel mumbled under his breath as he walked away from his father and back into his room. His queen sized bed was already set up, and so was his dresser, bookshelf and desk. Sighing Noel started unpacking his things.

Noel lived in a family of 5. Their was his mother Sara Con, a writer and editor for a popular cooking magazine. She had short Brown hair, with blue eyes, fair skin, and freckles covered her face. She was petite, being only a couple of inches taller than Noel himself. Noel's father Stuart Con is the 6'4 tall and muscular new local Doctor/Psychiatrist with short black hair, green eyes, and pale skin due to his strenuous schedule.

After his Parents came Noel's siblings. Angelina Con is Noel's 15 year old sister. She has long blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and full lips like their mother, but she gets her 5'6 height and thin stature from their dad. Angelica Con is the youngest at 6 and the most spoiled child. She. like Angelina has long blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and full pouty lips. From the way his family treated him, Noel disliked them strongly.

The first thing Noel put away was his clothes, followed by his books, and he set his laptop down on his desk. Now all Noel needed was his shelves set up for his trophy's, and his hooks to set up for his skateboards and his poster boards. Until then Noel made up his bed, and set his guitar and easel.

Bired with unpacking Noel walked downstairs and into the kitchen where his mother www unpacking the plates and other kitchen utensils.

"Hey honey" his mother greeted, "how do you like the house"

"It's bigger than it looks, but I don't care because I have a small room"

"Who's fault is it for running off" Sara looked at him

"Shouldn't we have some type of order in this house" Noel sighed in frustration, "Like when it comes to me Angelina always gets the better things because she's older, but when it comes to me I don't get anything because I'm bith younger and older" Noel told her

"Stop being so dramatic Noel, you're younger than Angelina, and older than Angelica, so you're stuck in a stalemate" his mother explained

"Then what about being the only boy"

"You're not the only boy"

"I am now" Noel exclaimed

"No" his mother mouthed making Noel suck his teeth, "so what do you want for dinner" she asked him

"are you gonna get what I ask, or should I not waste my breath because it doesn't matter what I want if Angelica or Angelina wants something else"

"Noel" his mother warned

"I want Taco Bell" he told her

"Okay" his mother nodded, "now help me in here"

complying Noel helped his mother unpack the kitchen. Minutes later his father walked into the kitchen

"house is coming along nicely isn't it" Stuart smiled at his wife

"I know, to bad it's not a house anymore"

"dad, mom said we're having Taco Bell for dinner" Noel told his father before his sisters could ask for anything else

"Okay" Stuart said looking at his son weirdly, "I'll get Taco Bell"

"Yes" Noel cheered

"Noel I'll set up your shelves tomorrow okay" Staurt told him

"whatever you say dad" Noel mumbled. Walking out of the kitchen, Noel looked through a couple of boxes seated in the foyer to find a couple of hooks and some tape. Once he found those hooks he walked back upstairs. It was those simple and easy hooks that stuck to the wall with those sticker things. Once the hooks where set up Noel set his three skateboards down in a column. His skateboards where all personalized by himself. His favorite skateboard was designed with a red superman S shield, and superman stickers on the underside. He also set up his spray painted Superman Cavas board, and his spray painted graffiti name in Blue, red, and yellow. (If you didn't already figure it out, Noel loves superman)

Kicking off his shoes, and pants, Noel sat down on his bed and grabbed his PSP. Turning his portable game device on, he continued his mode on Metal gear solid. Somewhere around 7 Noel paused his game and put it down on his bed. Leaving his room he walked downstairs to see if his father got Taco Bell. When he walked into the kitchen he found his family eating Burger King.

"Noel, I got you a Whooper meal" his father told him, handing him a small bag

"I thought you was getting Taco Bell"

"I was, but your sisters wanted Burger King"

"I asked first though"

"Sorry champ, but majority rules"

"we'll get Taco Bell next time" his mother told him with a smile

"that's what you said last time" Noel retorted back

"Noel, just sit down and eat" his father commanded

"but I don't want Burger King"

"It's either Burger King or nothing" Stuart stated

""I rather starve" Noel rolled his eyes

"Why don't you stop acting like a selfish brat and eat" Angelina spoke up annoyed "atleast dad got you what you always get from Mcdonalds"

"No, he got me what you wanted me to get from Bruger King" Noel clearified

"People in Africa and Haiti would be happy to have this food" Sara told her son

"I don't care" Noel stated, "so I'm not gonna eat"

Before his mother could say anything Noel stomped up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door shut in the process.

"I HATE ALL OF YOU" Noel screamed loudly through the house. Falling onto his bed the 12 year old boy let the tears fall from his face. _They never listen, and only think of me as nothing other than a brat, _he thought angrily_, I wish Joel was here... I wish they wasn't my family... I wish I had another, no a better family... _He continued to cry until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Noel woke up with his eyes full of crust. Sitting up he rubbed his eyed before sneezing. Climbing out of bed Noel walked out of his room and into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. His stomach growled loudly from not eating last night, so the boy quickly got dressed in a pair of baggy jeans, and a royal blue long sleeved shirt, and his black all star converses. Walking slowly down the stairs Noel sneezed again. Reaching the kitchen he seen his mother serving a bowl of cereal to his younger sister.

"Hungry" Sarah said as she noticed her son

"Considering I didn't have dinner, I would think so" Noel replied

"well who's fault is it that you didn't eat dinner" Sarah rebated

"Yours and Dads" Noel smiled cheekily while Sarah rolled her eyes. Grabbing a bowl, Noel grabbed the only box of breakfast food in the house, which happened to be Cheerios. Pouring a bowl, Noel grabbed the small glass bowl of sugar, and poured in spoonful after spoonful of sugar.

"Mom, Noel is putting a lot of sugar in his cheerios" Angelica told

"Shut up" Noel glared, kicking the girls chair

"Mommy, Noel kicked my chair"

Walking over to her son Sarah snatched the bowl of Cheerios from Noel.

"So what, you're not gonna let me eat breakfast either" the boy rolled his eyes

"You know the rules with sugar" Sarah scolded

"and you know how much I hate plain and bland food but yet you keep forcing me to eat it" he threw up his hands

"Look Noel, it's too early to get into it with you," Sarah sighed, "so you either eat the food I give you, or you can starve"

Noel sucked his teeth and got up out of his chair. walking out of the kitchen Noel grabbed his coat. It was raining outside, but at the moment he didn't care. He figured it wasn't even pouring, so it was safe to go out in the rain. Besides, he wanted to find the white wolf he seen yesterday and bring it home with him.

Walking into the kitchen, Noel hoped his mother didn't notice him stealing the Sandwich meat out of the refrigerator.

"So Noel, where are you going" Angelina asked, smirking towards her younger brother

"None of your business"

"Noel, it's raining outside" Sarah pointed out

"It's not like it's pouring or anything,"

"doesn't matter, you're not going out"

"Well I wasn't anyway" HE said, stuffing the lunchmeat in his coat and closing the fridge to stand up straight, "I'm just gonna…go back to my room and stuff" he shrugged

"Then why put your coat on" Angelina raised an eyebrow

"Why even Exist"

"That doesn't even make sense"

"You don't make sense"

With that last remark Noel ran out of the kitchen. Stopping at the front door Noel looked both ways, making sure that his sisters and mother was still in the kitchen, and that his father wasn't coming. Grabbing the doorknob with one hand, Noel turned the lock with his other, clenching his eyes shut as he turned the lock slowly, hoping it didn't make a loud unlocking noise that someone would hear. When the door unlocked Noel slowly opened his eyes, once again looking both way to make sure that no one seen him.

Not getting cocky Noel slowly turned the doorknob, pulling the front door open slowly. Once the door was open just enough for his frame to fit through, Noel stepped out of the house, opening the screen door just as slowly, and taking small steps backwards. Each small step he took Noel inched the door closed just as slow. When he was outside, and the door was fully closed, Noel softly and slowly closed the screen door. With a smile on his face, Noel jumped off of the porch steps and left through the gate.

Since Noel had no idea where to look when it came to the white wolf, he figured that the first place he seen the animal would be a good start. Looking thorough the bushes Noel found nothing.

"Well, it is raining," he thought out loud, "And a bush is a horrible place to stay if you're not trying to get wet, so maybe he's hiding in a cave or under a house or something" He concluded. With that in mind Noel started looking for the white wolf in spots that kept the rain out. He searched in every tree trunks, he came across, but only managed to find squirrels, birds, and owls. Not afraid to get Dirty Noel also searched on the ground, to no avail. Sitting down in the mud Noel sighed. A small growling sound caught Noels attention, and the boy turned around.

Crawling towards the sound Noel found himself in a small den where a pair of red eyes stared at him. The white wolf growled, but Noel smiled, pulling out the lunchmeat from his coat.

"It's okay boy, I got you something to eat." With very limited space, it was hard for Noel to use his hands to open the pack of meat, but he managed. The white wolf immediately lunged for the food and started eating the meat. Noel laughed at the small wolf pups enthusiasm. Looking at it, Noel noticed that the wolf was set, its fur sagging due to the wetness of the rain.

It wasn't long until the whole stack of meat was gone, and the wolf took it upon itself to lick Noel's hands. Laughing Noel grabbed the wolf pup and shimmied out of the small hole. On his knees Noel managed to put the pup into his jacket to keep it dry, and stood up. The dog fought against him, but Noel walked unfazed. Reaching his house, Noel seen his father exit the house with a scowl. Eyes widening Noel ran towards the tool shed shack near the house, and let the white pup out of his coat.

"If you stay here, I'll bring you more lunchmeat" Noel told the pup before closing the shed door. Turning around Noel bumped into the chest of his father.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing" Stuart asked in anger

"Nothing" Noel shrugged

"Your mother deliberately told you NOT to go outside in the rain, but what do you do, YOU GO OUTSIDE" he yelled shaking Noel slightly, "and now look at you, you're soaked and muddy"

Noel blinked his eyes through the rain that slid down his forehead. Grabbing his son by the back of his neck Stuart dragged Noel back towards the house. wincing Noel brought his hands up to grip his fathers wrist, but didn't do anything more knowing it was futile to resist. Stuart dragged Noel all the way to the porch, but didn't open the door.

"Get undressed" Stuart ordered

"But we're still outside and its cold"

"I don't care, you're filthy and dripping wet"

Noel opened his mouth to retort, but closed it. The first thing he took of was his beanie, that soaked through to his short black hair. Throwing his hat to the ground Noel took off his muddy black raincoat, and threw that on the ground, but because of the fact the he slid around no the ground, his shirt also got wet with mud. Once his upper half was bare noel shivered, but quickly pulled off his chucks, cursing himself for not using his common sense to wear rain boots. After taking off his sneakers and socks, Noel pulled off his pants

"Do you want me to do my boxers as well" Noel asked smartly

Stuart didn't reply and opened the door, grabbing Noels head and pushing him inside. Once inside Noel sneezed and wiped his nose.

"Dont expect to get special treatment just because you're sick" Staurt told him

"I'm not sick"

"Go upstairs right now, and don't leave for the rest of the day"

"Can I atelast eat" Noel asked, "I didn't eat anything yesterday or today"

"Who's fault is that"

"You know this is abuse right" Noel stated as he stomped up the stairs

"Please, you don't know the definition of abuse" Stuart rolled his eyes

"I know you're not suppose to starve your kids" Noel mumbled under his breath as he stomped up to his room. Instead of walking into his room, Noel went into the bathroom to take a shower.

After his shower Noel got dressed in red basketball shorts, and a white wife beater and red socks. Sitting on his bed, Noel grabbed his keyboard, plugged in his headphones, and started playing.

* * *

Angelica Con was silently playing in the living room. She was having a small tea party with her stuffed animals; a Lion, a teddy bear, a white kitty, a unicorn, and her grumpy Care bear. She was using her limited edition Whimsical butterfly set today, and poured real life tea in on of the tea cups.

"Here you go Grumpy"" Angelica said as she pushed the cup towards the care bear

"Grr, I hate tea" Angelica said in a grumpy voice

"but Grumpy it's really good" she said in her regular voice

"No, it's gross" she said in a grumpy voice again

"You said that last time, but you liked it" Angelica reminded

"No" she said defiantly in a grumpy voice

"Come on grumpy, Angel spent a long time making tea, do it for her" She said in a high pitched voice, as the white kitten

"Hmph" she said grumpily, crossing grumpys arms.

Angelica smiled and continued with her tea party. The living room was big and circular. The black leather couches was set up in front of the fireplace, where the flat screen TV perched on the wall, and the Wii, and Playstation laid under. On the floor was a square, white fur rug, that had a glass table on it. In front of the window was an oak desk with a computer on it. Near the small door, Angelica had her round table set up. Boxes still littered the room, though not as much as before.

"Angel, Your Cookies are Ready" Sara yelled from the kitchen.

"If you'll excuse me" she said, standing up from her seat. As she pushed her chair back Angelica felt something on the leg. Looking down the blonde haired girl noticed that it was a doll. Picking it up, Angelica smiled at it. It wore black shorts with chains, a white long sleeved shirt that had OBEY written on it, high white socks, and all black sneakers, with a black beanie that had a white superman symbol on it. The doll had pale fair skin, with black button eyes, and a beauty mark under its right eye.

Skipping out of the room Angelica had a smile on her face as she swung the doll and entered the kitchen.

"Mommy, look what I found" she said, thrusting the doll towards her mother

"oh wow" Sara said as she looked over the doll, "it's Noel as a doll"

"yup"

"Where and when did you get this" Sara asked

"I just found it now" Angelica told her, "it was behind my seat"

"Huh" Sara raised an eyebrow, "that's interesting"

"Can I have it"

"Sure, I do t see why not" Sara shrugged

"Thank you mommy"

"Your welcome baby"

"So what's for dinner"

"well I was gonna ask Noel what he wanted, but since he disobeyed me when I told him not to go out in the rain, what do you want?" Sarah asked her youngest

"I want Pizza"

"then we're having pizza for dinner"

"YAY"

Grabbing the plate of cookies Angelica walked out of the kitchen. Once she was back in the Livingroom, she placed the cookies down and took her seat, placing her Noel doll down on the table.

"Everyone, this is little Noel" Angekica introduced the doll to her stuffed animals, "but don't worry, he's nothing like the real Noel whos bad, and doesn't listen, and likes to beat you up, and rip the heads off my dolls, and hit me" she explained, "little Noel is the opposite of big Noel" she smiled, "Anyway little Noel, meet everyone"

Angelica introduced the doll to her stuffed animals and continued the tea party. When most of the cookies where gone, and the tea pot was half empty, Angelica was finished with her tea party. Getting up she grabbed little Noel and decided to show the doll around the house.

she showed the doll everything, the closet with the hit water heater, the bathrooms, the kitchen, the dining room, the library, and the parlor. Going upstairs she showed the doll the bathrooms once again, and the sports room. When she opened the door to the study, Angelica found her father sitting on the computer.

"Hi daddy"

"Hi my angel" Staurt smiled

"look what I found" she skipped over to her father, while holding out the doll

"It's a little Noel" Stuart noted as he looked the doll over

"Yup"

"Is it as annoying as your brother"

"No, little Noel is nice, and he doesn't hit me, and he listens"

"Can we switch Noel's" Stuart Half joked

"I wish" Angelica said

"Me too" Staurt mumbled with a sigh, "so what are you doing with little Noel"

"I'm showing him around the new house"

"Alright, go finish doing that okay"

"okay" Angelica smiled

"Wait" Staurt grabbed Angelica from around her waist, "give me a kiss"

Angelica giggled and gave her father a big sloppy wet kiss on his cheek. When Angekica broke away Stuart did the same. Once Staurt let go of Angelica, the little girl ran out of the study. She showed the doll the towel closet where they kept the towels and sheets, before walking into her older sisters room.

Due to moving to a new town, Angelina Con had nothing to do other than sit around her room on her laptop. She just clicked off of Facebook, and was now on Tumblr, looking at the various pictures and posts. When she heard her door open, she didn't even look away from her laptop

"Get Out" she ordered

"But I'm showing Little Noel something" Angelica told her

"If Noel's here then Definately Get out"

"No, not Noel" Angelica rolled her eyes, "Little Noel"

"What the hell are you talking about" Angelina said, finally looking away from her laptop

"Little Noel" Angelica said again, holding out the doll for Angelina to see

"What the" Angelina said, snatching the doll from Angelica. The 15 year old looked the doll over, before settling on the black button eyes, "this doll is creepy" she declared, handing the doll back to her little sister

"No it's not" Angelica cried, "it's cute, like Lalaloopsy"

"which is a creepy show"

"See little Noel, Angelina is a teenager, and they think they're smart and know things when they're not smart, and they don't know everything"

"Can you go away now" Angelina rolled her eyes, looking back at the laptop. Angelica rolled her eyes as well and walked out of her sisters room. She showed the doll her parents room, before showing the doll Noel's room.

"And this is big Noels room" Angelica said to the doll, walking into Noels room. "As you can see Noel is a boy who likes boy things like skateboards, and spray painting stuff," she said, walking towards his bed and standing in front of him, "he also like music and playing different instruments"

Looking up from his keyboard, Noel stopped playing and glared at his little sister. "Get Out Now" he ordered

"No" Angelica stated defiantly, "I'm showing little Noel around"

"Little what" Noel took his headphones off

"Littl Noel" she held out the doll

Snatching the doll out of his sisters hand Noel looked at the doll. It really did look like him, it wore the same clothes he wore when they first arrived at the pink balance, but it had creepy button eyes instead of regular eyes.

"Where did you find this?"

"In the Livingroom" Angelica answered while reaching for the doll. Noel pulled the doll back, keeping it away from his younger sister, "Give me my doll back" Angelica whined, climbing on the bed to grab it. Noel leaned back, knocking his Keyboard to the side and flipping off of the bed. "Give Me My Doll Back" Angelica screamed, tears forming in her eyes

"Wait, Let me look at it first"

"No Noel"

Rolling his eyes Noel ran out of his room, Angelica running behind him, "Give it Back Noel" she cried

"I will, but first shut up and let me look at it" he told her

"NOOOOO" she screamed

Hearing all of the noise Stuart walked out of his study. As Noel tried to run past, Stuart grabbed the boy by the arm, pulling him back as Noel came to a stop. Behind him Angelica stopped besides him, tears falling down her face as she sniffled.

"Noel, what did you do" Stuart growled

"Why do you assume that I did something"

"Because your sister is crying while running after you"

"That's because she's a cry baby"

"Noel" Staurt warned, "Angelica, what happened" Stuart asked his youngest softly

"Noel" Angelica sniffled, "he took my new doll"

"No I didnt" Noel denied, "she handed it to me, and I was looking at it"

"And you didn't give it back"

"I said to wait," Noel rolled his eyes, "you need to be more patient"

"Since when did you care for dolls" Stuart asked his son

"I dont, but the doll looks just like me, so of course I'm gonna be curious" he said, "Besides, this doll is mine"

"how so" Staurt raised an eyebrow

"It looks just like me, and Angelica has never seen the doll before, and found it today, so the doll is mine"

"You never cared about the doll before" Stuart pointed out, "so it's Angelica's now"

"And how would you know I never cared about the doll before" Noel mumbled, but Stuart heard. Narrowing his eyes Stuart snatched the doll from Noel's hands and handed it back to Angelica

"Now go back to your room"

"It's so small in there I'm starting to get claustrophobic"

"Noel, do not get smart with me"

"I'm not getting smart, but the room is so small, I feel like I can't breath"

"Go" Stuart said in a tone that Noel knew not to say anything else. Sucking his teeth Noel made his way back to his room and slammed his door shut.

* * *

At dinner, Sara ordered pizza at Angelica's request, and the family, minus Noel sat around the table.

"Where's Noel" Sara asked

"He's right here" Angelica said through a mouthful of pizza. Besides her, in the seat Noel would usually sit in, sat little Noel.

"If only" Stuart sighed, "if only"

"Can someone go get him so he can eat"

"No" Stuart denied, "he's on punishment"

"But he hasn't eaten all day, or yesterday" Sara argued

"With the amount of trouble that boy gets into, he must have snacks stored around his room"

"But those are just snacks"

"And he'll survive, so he gets nothing but what he has"

Sara sighed and said nothing after that. With a child like Noel it is hard to defend him, he has a smart mouth and a blatant disregard of the rules or doing what he's told. For a child like Him, it takes the toughest type of love, and Sara could do nothing but comply to it. Looking over at the Noel doll, Sara sighed again.

"If only we could replace our Noel, with the doll Noel" Stuart mumbled so only Sara could hear "my life would be so much easier"

sara didn't say anything to that either.

That night, when Angelina and Angelica where snuggled into there beds for the night, and Stuart was sleeping early to start his first day of work, Sara made her way downstairs to the kitchen where two slices of pizza remained. Putting those slices on a plate Sara heated them up, and walked back upstairs towards Noel's room.

Opening the door, Sara was not surprised to find Noel still up, sitting on his windowsill and writing in one of his notebooks.

"Noel" Sara called softly, "I bought you some food, it's pizza, one of you're favorites"

"Thank you" Noel nodded

Sara set the plate down on Noel's dresser as she looked around the room. It was smaller than she thought, and it barely left Noel room to do anything.

"Noel honey, are you okay" Sara asked him, "I know you didn't eat much yesterday and you skipped dinner, and today you ate nothing at all"

Noel didn't reply but pointed to his bed. Sara looked over and found his bed covered in various candy and snack wrappers.

"Well, atleast you ate"

"Yup" Noel nodded

"so what are you writing about"

"Nothing" Noel dismissed

"Come on Noel, I know how much you love writing fiction stories"

"yeah, but I'm still working on this so I don't want to say" He lied with a grin

"Okay" Sara nodded giving up, "when your done, tell me about it"

"okay"

"Goodnight sweetie"

With that said Sara left. Once she was gone Noel rolled his eyes. 'She never cared before so I don't know why she cares now' he thought to himself. Noel wasn't really writing a short story, he kept a diary to himself and wrote about his day, although there wasn't much to say since he was ordered to his room all day.

When he was finished writing Noel left his room, and made his way into the kitchen where he grabbed the turkey. Back upstairs Noel grabbed the plate pizza that lay on his dresser, and opened his bay window. It's not hard for someone like Noel to escape from a second story window, so it took no time for the boy to reach the ground safely.

Jogging over towards the shed, Noel opened the doors hoping the white wolf was still inside since it stopped raining. When he stoped inside Red eyes opened and ran over to the boy. Smiling Noel bent down and presented both the turkey an the pizza. Now Noel didn't know much about animals, but he knew that dogs could pretty much eat anything except chocolate

"Sorry I took so long" Noel petted the white wolf, "my stupid dad got mad and forced me to stay in my room all day" he rolled his eyes, "but since he's sleeping and starting work tomorrow, all is safe" he smiled. Picking up the extra slice of pizza, Noel sat on the ground and started eating with the white wolf. He already liked the wolf better than his own family

* * *

**Thanks to those who Favorited and followed, and my one reviewer who thinks this story is Amazing**.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Noel got up early in the morning with a roaring headache and a sore throat. Caughing, Noel got up and made his way towards the window. The sky was still dark, but atleast it wasn't raining anymore. Smiling Noel got dressed and made his way downstairs. No one was awake, and he guessed his father was already gone at work. Grabbing a bowl, a spoon, the milk, and the box of Cheerios, Noel made himself breakfast. He wanted to eat breakfast with enough sugar in it for the Cheerios to not taste bland, while not having his mother take it away from him. After he was finished eating, Sara walked into the kitchen.

"Well your up early" Sara noted

"Yup" Noel replied, putting his bowl in the sink, "can I go outside?"

"Are you asking, or telling"

"Asking"

"And are you gonna leave again if I say no"

"Why would you say no"

"Because you're still in trouble for yesterday"

Noel sighed and rolled his eyes, "But, I'll allow you to go outside today" Sara smiled when Noel's face brightened, "however you can't leave the vicinity of the house"

"Meaning"

"You cannot leave the gate"

"But that's where everything is" Noel sucked his teeth

"Why don't you go meet the neighbors then"

"I thought the neighbors where all creepy" Noel repeated what his mother said on their first day

"I only said that because I don't know them, why don't you get to know them and change my mind"

Turning around Noel rolled his eyes again and went upstairs to grab his Superman fitted cap. Walking out of the room he stopped by Angelica's door. Raising an eyebrow Noel opened the door to his sisters room, and walked in. He wanted the little Noel doll back, because it was practically his doll. He found the doll easily enough as Angelica slept with the thing. She was turned to her side as the doll laid besides her. Taking the doll back Noel walked out of Angelica's room.

Reaching the door, Noel reached for the doorknob, "Don't forget Noel, do not leave the gate" Sara reminded him

"Okay" Noel yelled back as he opened the door. Not even leaving the door, Noel eyes widened as the blonde he met when he first moved, stood on the porch.

"Hey" She greeted

"your that girl from the first day" Noel remembered

"oh, so you remember me" she smirked at the pun

"HaHa" Noel laughed dryly as he stepped outside.

"I didn't know you play with dolls" Remember said as she looked down at the doll

"I don't, but since the doll looks like me, it's mine"

"can I see it"

"sure"

Noel handed the doll to Remember who looked it over, "where did you get this from"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "my sister found it in the house"

"Your sister found a doll that looks exactly like you, wearing the same clothes you wore when you first came here" Remember raised an eyebrow

"I guess, but at the same time I don't care"

"you don't care that a random doll appeared that looks just like you" Remember asked

"Nope"

"You're weird"

Noel shrugged and looked at the window to see his mother checking on him. Walking over towards the cellar, Noel stopped at the stairs.

"What's wrong" Remember asked

"Nothing, my mom just said that I can't leave the vicinity of the house"

"Why"

"Because she doesn't like me,"

This time Remember rolled her eyes. She didn't believe that Noel was telling the truth, of course he was exaggerating.

"So since you can't leave, I'm just gonna go" Remember said

"Whatever"

Remember left leaving Noel alone. Walking away from the cellar Noel walked over to the tool shed and grabbed the little white wolf. Now more civil the wolf pup licked all over Noels face as he walked towards the gate. If his mother wanted him to visit the neighbors, he could pretend for a while as if he's inside their homes and chatting.

Leaving the gate Noel made his way over to the well. He wanted to know how deep it was, and if way deep how much stuff he could pull from it. Placing The white wolf pup on the ground, Noel pulled a long string from his hat with a small hook tied around the end, and lowered it in the well until he felt it touch water.

"Let's see what we can find in this well" Noel said the the pup, "will we find body parts. Gold. Money. Oil maybe" he listed, "although I don't think any of that could be found with a small hook" he thought over, "oh well" he shrugged

Lifting the Hook Noel found nothing. The second time the hook got stuck on something. The fourth time he picked up a stick. The fifth time he picked up a piece of wet paper. However on his fifth try Noel found something.

"A key' Noel said as he looked over at the wolf pup, "but not just any key" he looked over, "but a button key"

The wolf pup started to growl at the key. "What's wrong" Noel asked as he looked down at the pup. The pup then jumped and snapped its jaws at the key. Luckily Noel moved his hand in time. "Wait, is the key evil or something" the wolf stepped back and growled again. "Do you know what it goes to then?" The wolf pup ran away, leaving Noel all alone. "I'll worry about that later" Noel declared as he got up off of the ground. He didn't want his mother finding out he left while checking up on him.

Walking through the Gate Noel reached the front of the house in time to see his mother and younger sister walk out of the house

"Where are you going" Noel asked

"Food shopping" Sara answered, "and Angels coming with me"

"noted"

"Get in the house until I come back, and Angelina's in charge"

"Kay"

"Also, what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care"

Sara nodded her head as Angelica got in the car. Noel, knowing his mother wouldn't leave until he got into the house, walked up the porch and into the house. Since His parents and Younger sister is gone, and all Angelina does is stay on her phone and laptop, Noel had the entire house to himself. Smiling he walked into the Livingroom and turned on the playstation.

Setting the little Noel doll down next to him on the coach, Noel started playing DC Universe. His superhero name was NoelNova, his superpower was magic, and his mentor was superman.

* * *

Hours passed by with Noel still playing DC Universe. He was now doing a moon mission with a three other people when the phone rang. Sucking his teeth Noel continued to play, but only to find a place to stand where he won't get killed, seeing as you can't pause the game. Once he found that place Noel got up and answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Wait don't tell me" the fimiliar voice said making Noel smile, "is this bugz"

"Is this Taz" Noel replied back, his smile widening

"How's my baby brother dong in the house all by his lonesome"

"horrible, and I wish I moved to college with you"

"Sorry about that"

Joel Con, is the 19 year old older brother to Noel. He just recently moved to his college dorm in Boston, and Noel wishes that he was with his brother.

"When are you coming back home to visit" Noel asked

"soon little bro, I promise"

"You better, because I just finished like 3 musical pieces, and I want you to hear them"

"on what instruments"

"The piano, Violin, and the Saxaphone"

"Impressive" Joel said truly impressed at his younger brothers talent

"And I have another drawing for you to bring to college"

"What is it"

"It's a surprise"

Joel laughed, "so who's at home with you"

"Just Angelina"

"So you're home by yourself then" Joel stated making Noel laugh, "where's mom and Angelica?"

"Food shopping" as he said that Noel coughed. That one cough then escalated to a series of coughs which hurt Noels throat, and his head.

"Are you sick"

"Most likely" Noel rubbed his throat

"how did you get sick"

"I went outside when it was raining"

Joel laughed, "man I can't wait to come home and see everyone" Joel sighed, "how's dad"

"He still hates me if that's what you're trying to ask"

"Dad doesn't hate you Noel,"

"Yeah, okay" Noel rolled his eyes

"He doesn't, he just doesn't understand you"

"That's because he never tries, nor cares"

"Why don't you play him a song after dinner, let him hear you play" Joel suggested

"Yeah, like I haven't tried that before"

"Well try again, and again, and again until he finally caves and hears you. I know how much you want to play for him"

"Yeah okay" Noel mumbled

"It's gonna get better Bugz, I promise" Joel exclaimed

"If you say so" Noel sighed

"I'll talk to you later okay"

"okay"

"I'll video chat, so ask for moms laptop"

"Okay"

Once the other line went dead, Noel hung up the phone. Coughing once again the boy opened the fridge and pulled out some orange juice. Pouring a large glass Noel made his way back into the Livingroom. Setting the cup down on the table Noel picked up his controller. A second later, Noels head snapped to the left. "What the" he said as he found the little Noel doll sitting in one of the chairs at Angelica's table. "How did you get over there"

Standing up Noel walked over to the doll, who's back was towards him and at the wall. Picking up the doll, he stared at the spot the doll was facing at. Raising an eyebrow Noel reached his hand out and ran over the outline of a small door. "How and why is there a small looking door here?" Noel questioned, as he knocked on it "And why is it covered"

Pushing the chair away, Noel dug in his pocket and pulled out the button key, cutting the edges of the wall paper that covered the door. Looking at the key, then back at the door, Noel shrugged, 'well, this is a key, and that is a door' he thought to himself, shrugging off the fact that he found the button key in a well, and it's most likely a key for show rather than an actual key to open anything.

Sticking the key through the keyhole, Noel twisted his hand to the right. To his surprise the door clicked open. "Well that's a shocking turn of event" he commented with wide eyes. Now excited Noel opened the small door, only to be met with bricks. "So anti-climactic," he deadpanned at being excited and finding nothing. "What a waste of time," Noel stated as he closed the door and stood up, pushing the chair back in place, while grabbing the doll.

Coughing Noel Walked back towards the couch, throwing the little Noel down on the couch as he picked up his controller to continue playing. After all the time he's wasted, his team was now on their way to face the main boss.

After that mission, Noel grumbled, his head thumping even more than it did earlier, as he held his head. Turning off the Playstation Noel slowly and begrudgingly made his way upstairs and to his room where he climbed onto his bed, where he proceeded to take a nap. The little Noel doll by his side.

* * *

When Noel woke up, he could smell dinner being made. Sitting up in his bed Noel caughed and groaned as he held his head. Crawling off of the bed Noel walked out of his room and down the stairs. Sara was just setting the table for dinner, when Noel walked in and went straight to the fridge.

"where have you been Noel" Sara asked with an edge to her voice

"Upstairs"

"Really, because I was calling for you to help with the bags, but you never came"

"That's because I was sleeping"

"Really, because I asked Angel to go and get you," Sara said, turning around to look at her son, "and she said you wasn't in your room"

"That's because Angel is a liar" Noel replied nonchalantly as he grabbed a Capri sun

"Why would she lie about that Noel"

"I don't know, you tell me"

"She also told me you took her doll"

Rolling his eyes Noel tried to walk away. "Um excuse me, but Dinners ready" his mother stopped him.

Noel resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he took his seat at the circular dinner table. Soon his whole family was sitting down and eating dinner. His mother made Speghetti and meatballs with garlic bread.

So good news children" Sara spoke up with a smile, "Next Monday you will all be starting your first day of school" She announced

"Are you serious" Angelina moaned

"But I don't want to go to school mummy" Angelica whined

"Too bad, and we're going uniform shopping on Saturday"

"Uniform?" Angelina raised an eyebrow, "and are we all going to the same school?"

"Yes uniform" Sara stated, "and no, Angelicas going to the elementary school, while you and Noel are going to the middle/highschool"

"Greeaeeaaaat" Angelina said sarcastically

"Yeah, because I always wanted to go to the same school as Angelina," Noel replied just as sarcastic, "What a dream come true"

Angelina glared at Noel who glared right back. No they didn't hate each other, it was normal brother/sister communication kinda. Noel ate slowly, he wanted to put his head down, or lean against his palm, but his father would yell at him for bad manners. As Angelina talked loudly to his parents Noel thought about what Joel said.

"Mom, can I borrow your laptop?" Noel asked

"Why"

"Joel called today, and he said he would video call after dinner"

"So Joel called just for you, and wants to talk just to you" Sara raised an eyebrow

"No, but I wanted him to listen to something, and I know how much you guys don't like when I play my music, soo"

"So you decided that no one would see or talk to Joel, because you wanted him to listen to music" Sara repeated and Noel nodded his head

"That's really selfish of you, he's Angelina and Angelica's brother as well"

"I know, and I was thinking that we could make a family night out of it, like we put on a show type of thing" he suggested

"Ohh Yeah" Angelica exclaimed in excitement, "Daddy I can show you my twirling and ballet"

"I would love that" Stuart smiled

"What about you Angelina" Sara looked to her eldest daughter

"before we moved, the cheerleaders where doing a new routine, I can kinda show you guys it" Angelina shrugged

"and I can play my Saxaphone" Noel added in last before they forgot

"okay then, our first family night in our new house after dinner" Sara announced with a smile on her face.

* * *

After dinner Noel ran upstairs to his room to grab his Saxaphone. He didn't want anything to interfere with having his father listen to his music, so once he grabbed his instrument, he ran back downstairs ready to play. When he got to the livingroom, his mother, father, and Siblings where sitting on the couch, his mothers laptop open as they crowded around it.

Stuart noticed Noel first, the smile dropping from his face as he seen his son carrying his Saxaphone. Saying goodbye to Joel Stuart got up from the couch and made his way towards the stairs.

"I thought we was gonna do a family night" Noel said to his father

"we was, but I forgot I had some paperwork to look over"

"Couldn't you do that later"

"Nope, being new to the hospital I need to go over case files and patients as soon as possible"

"Well they didn't seem that important since you forgot about them" Noel mumbled

Stuart sighed and shook his head, he didn't have the energy or patience to deal with Noel, so he went upstairs. Rolling his eyes Noel sat his Saxaphone down and walked over to the Laptop where his sisters where talking to his older brother.

"So, was you able to do what I suggested," Joel asked

"No"

"aww don't worry, I'm positive he'll listen to you play one day"

"yeah, when he dies" Noel rolled his eyes

"The house looks nice from what I can see" Joel changed the subject

"It is Joel, come live with us Again" Angelica said

"sorry Angel" Joel laughed, "as long as I'm still in school I can't"

"but why can't we send Noel to live at your school, and then you can come back" Angelina said

"Hey, don't talk about Noel like that, he's still your brother" Joel frowned

"Not like I want to be anyway" Noel said

"So, what's interesting about the house" Joel changed the subject once again

"Besides the fact that it's a house that's split four ways" Angelina said, "nothing"

"Mommy said the house is over 150 years old" Angelica spoke up

"wow, that's old, maybe there's some secrets hidden there"

"like the painting that's hanging in the Livingroom as the only piece of furniture this place had when we moved in" Noel said looking at the painting

"a painting" Joel raised an eyebrow

"it's just a boring painting of a little biy whis sad because he dropped his ice cream" Angelina rolled her eyes while smacking her teeth

"I wouldn't expect you artistically challenged people to understand the painting" Noel said, "it's more than that, it gives off an emotion that I can understand"

"Wow, That's deep"

"The only emotion I feel when I see the painting is boredom" Angeina stated

"I think he's cute" Angelica gushed, "he ha blonde hair, and big sad blue eyes, and hes wearing cute little outfit"

The older siblings couldn't help but chuckle at Angelica. The painting was a small thing that was hung above the fireplace. It wasn't anything spectacular, just a small boy in a dreary Blue background, wearing a blue sailors outfit, looking down sadly as he held an empty ice cream cone, at the ice cream that fell to the ground.

"Since stupid Dad left," Noel started, "do you want to hear me play"

"Sure"

"No one wants to hear Noel play his stupid Saxaphone" Angelina stated

"Plus you know how daddy doesn't like to listen to music when he's working" Sara said

Noel looked to Joel, who looked back at his younger brother with a sympathetic look. It's hard being the only one in the family who's creative. When he wants to share, no one wants anything to do with it because they don't understand it. Turning around Noel grabbed his saxaphone and walked back upstairs to his room.

Walking over to his Phonograph, Noel grabbed his Junior Wells record, and put the needle down on the record. Walking over to his desk Noel squeezed into his chair, and grabbed his notebook. He wanted to write a story, a nice short story about a boy who was never understood by anyone but he could do anything and everything.

Messin with you Kid started playing, and Noel started writing.

* * *

Noel guessed it must have been about 1:00 in the morning when he stopped writing. Getting up the boy stretched before leaving his room. His throat was starting to get to bother him, and it hurt everytime he swallowed. Walking downstairs he walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink. Closing the fridge something caught Noel's attention from the corner of his eye.

Raising an eyebrow, the boy walked out of the kitchen and into then hall, turning on the light. He seen a shadow run into the Livingroom and followed it. Turning on the Livingroom light, Noel looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary, so he assumed the house had mice or something in it.

Shrugging Noel turned around to leave, when the small door caught his attention. A small something poked its head out of the door, but ducked back inside when it seen Noel looking.

"Wasn't that door covered by bricks' Noel said out loud. Running towards the small door Noel opened it wider. His eyes widened as he seen a purple and blue portal type thing, that stretched far. Running through the portal thing looked to be a small doll, and it disappeared.

"Well... What do I have to lose?" Noel asked himself as he crawled through the door. It wasn't long until Noel reached another door. Pushing it open Noel crawled through.

* * *

**I didn't know if I should put Noels other world in this chapter, then have the aftermath in the next chapter. B****ut eventually I decided with the next chapter. Also The names have a pattern. Sara and Sturt start with S. Angelica and Angelina have Angel in it. And now Noel and Joel. Lol...kinda**


	4. Chapter 4

Noel stood up confused. If he just crawled out of his Livingroom, how was he now in his Livingroom. Cocking his head to the side Noel looked down at the little door, then back at the Livingroom. Walking around Noel wanted to see if anything was out of the ordinary. So far everything was how it's always been since they moved into the pink palace. Walking out of the Livingroom, Noel smelled a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. "Mom or dad never cooks at night" Noel said to himself as he made his way towards the kitchen.

When he walked into the kitchen Noel found his mother cooking over the stove in a floral print dress, with her hair up in a bun, held together with flowers.

"Mom?" Noel said questioningly, unsure if that was really his mother or not

"Noel, you're here" his mother said as she turned around

Noel jumped back in shock, a gasp leaving his mouth as he stared at his 'mother.' She had Sara Stuart's voice, and her face, and her blonde hair, but she didn't have her eyes. In fact she didn't have eyes at all. Where her eyes where suppose to be, there where buttons.

"What the, your not my mom" Noel stated

"Of course I am"

"No" Noel shook his head in disbelief, "you have buttons where your eyes are suppose to be"

"Oh that" she laughed, "I'm your other mother dear" 'Sara' said with a bright smile

"My other what" Noel raised an eyebrow

"Your other mother," she said again, "everyone has one"

"How is that even possible"

"It's the theory of ifinite and alternate worlds" she answered

"So this is an alternate world"

"Yup"

Noel opened his mouth to reply, but his stomach growled loudly. His other mother looked down at his stomach and turned back around.

"Dinners not quiet ready yet" she said, "why don't you go find your father"

"Umm, okay" Niel said unsure, "where is he"

"Probably in his Zone room," she asnwered, "it's upstairs, and easy to find, you can't miss it"

"Okay" Noel said again

Walking slowly out if the kitchen Noel once again raised an eyebrow. 'So that door did lead to somehwere else' he thought as he reached the stairs. However the stairs weren't the stairs in his house, they where spiral, and long. Walking up the stairs two by two Noel looked at the wall. On the walls where various paintings, each one weirder then the other. There seemed to be one thing about the paintings that where constant. In each painting there was a boy. He was always turned to the side, and his foot was always out like he was walking along with Noel.

Noel stopped. Looking at the painting on the wall next to him he found the boy stopped as well, both of his feet planted on the ground. Noel jumped up two stairs. He stopped once again and turned to the new painting, this time both of the boys feet was off the ground as if he jumped as well. Noel couldn't help but chuckle. He jumped up one stair, and leaned forward to see the painting. Half of the boys body was in the painting, peering to the side as well. Chuckiling again Noel the ran, the blur of the painting passing his by until he stopped. The boy had one foot forward and the other kicked back as if he was running as well. Deciding to do something different Noel stepped back then looked at the painting. The boy stepped back as well. Laughing Noel made his way up the rest of the stairs. The last painting had the boy walking towards his family.

The hallway was bigger and longer than the hallway at home. It was also more colorful and abstract. There was a white carpet that stretched down the hallway with spots of color splotched randomly around it, and the walls where blue, with different painting, and pictures, with sculptures here and there. The hall was lit up with different colored lanterns that floated above his head, and Noel smiled.

Walking down the hall, his footprints where Marked on the carpet. There was many doors down the hall, and Noel was curious to what was inside of them. However Noel had to find his other father. His other mother said that he would know where he is, but so far Noel didn't. That's when Noel heard the sound of a violin. It was a beautiful sound, and Noel was drawn to it. The sound was coming from far down the hall. To Noels surprise the hall turned, which it didn't do before. There were two doors in the hall, and the music was coming from the door to the right. Noel smiled as he opened the white double doors.

The room was gigantic. Ulinke the hallway, which was colorful and fun, the room had white walls that where covered with various music themed paintings, with Black stone floors. In the middle of the room was a beautiful glass piano that laid ontop of a white fur rug. In the corner was a black and White drum set with bongos set beside it. On the wall on the opposite side of the room hung a collection of String intruments, ranging from Acoustic guitars, to electic guitars, to Ukulele's. There was also a black Music symbol painted on the wall where the guitars were. Near the piano was a cello and a Harp as they where to big to hang up. On the right side of the wall, every wind instrument hung, including Flutes, trumbones, and french horns. A tuba laid on the floor under them as it was too big. On the seat of the piano laid a violin.

Stepping into the room, a ping sound echoed throughout the room. Noel stepped back and Looked down. Noels eyes widened at the different colors on the ground. Stepping forward once again, another ping echoed through the room. "Oh cool, there's a Xylophone built on the floor!" Noel exclaimed. Stepping into the room Noel ran through the Xylophone. Laughing he did the beat to the rugrats song. 5 minutes later he jumped off of the xylophone out of breath. "Now what was I suppose to do again" he thought outloud. His gaze then shifted to the violin. "Oh yeah"

Walking over to the piano, Noel picked up the Violin, and looked around. No one was in the room yet he was sure that the violin was being played minutes ago. "Hello" he called. When he got no answer Noel looked down at the violin, 'maybe if I play someone will come' he thought to himself. Placing the violin under his chin, he brought the bow up to the strings, and started playing. The sound wasn't anything in perticular, just a random melody, for this weird and random dream/reality he was in.

Noel played for exactly 2 minutes before deciding that his other father wasn't in the room. Just as he stopped a loud clapping echoed throughout the room, "Bravo, òmorfors(Beautiful in greek,) Praeclarus(Excellent in Latin,) ülgdegdel(outstanding in magnolian), Gwysh(Superb in Welsh)"

Turning around Noel found one of the pictures clapping. The man in the picture smiled and stepped out of the painting, his body solidifying as he made his way towards Noel. The man confused Noel. He had the face of his father, but he had dark, blood red hair that stuck out in all directions under the black top hat, with the same black buttons where his eyes where suppose to be. He wore black pants, with a red button up shirt, and a purple jacket that had splashes of red on it, with no shoes.

"Wow Noel, that performance really touched me" his other father said

"Ummmmmmmm" Noel trailed off, "are you suppose to be—"

"Your other father" he smiled

"I mean, it makes sense, but my father doesn't have red hair, or button eyes, and he hates anything remotely artistic or creative"

"Well that's just to bad" his other father frowned, "But I'm not Your father" he smiled again, "I'm your other father, your better father"

"If you say so" Noel raised an eyebrow, "The other mother told me to look for you," Noel told him, "she said dinner won't be ready for some time"

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" The other father asked

"I don't know" Noel shrugged as he looked around.

Everything in this world was different. His parents and the way the house looked. It's like he was in a fun house where everything is wacky and different. Then again, his other mother told him that this was like an alternate reality.

"How about I show you around," the other father suggested

"Okay, cool, where do we start"

Music filled the room. Turning around Noel found the chimes swinging back and forth. Looking back towards his other father, he found the man with a top hat on his head and carrying a cane.

**Come with me and you'll be**

**In a world of pure imagination**

**Take a look and you'll see**

**Into your imagination**

The other father sang as he grabbed Caressed Noels cheek

**We'll begin with a spin**

He grabbed Noels hand and spun around the room

**Trav'ling in the world of my creation**

**What we'll see will defy**

**Explanation**

He jumped into one of the paintings, bringing Noel along with him. Noel let out an airy laugh as he looked around. They where in an abstract music painting. The violins started to play, and musical notes danced across the canvas. Noel jumped down from the abstract violin, and slid along the abstract French horn, falling but landing on a musical note with hit other father. They floated through the painting until the reached a park.

"This is a Sunday afternoon on the island of La grande Latte" Noel noticed, "by George serrats"

"Good eye kiddo" Stuart praised,

"I know my art" he smiled

The two jumped off of the musical notes and walked around the park. The other father grabbed a carrisol off of one of the women, and spun it around in his hand, as he continued to sing

**If you want to view paradise**

**Simply look around and view it**

**Anything you want to, do it**

**Want to change the world, there's nothing to it**

Grabbing Noel, The other father jumped out of the painting, and into a new one. Noel couldn't help but smile as he looked around this new room.

"I think I'm gonna like it here" Noel said as he looked around at all the marvelous painting in the room. It was like a library full of famous paintings, and sculptures, with one blank wall, and dark oak floors. In the middle of the room was a giant block of marble. The other father grabbed Noel again and the spun around the room.

**There is no life I know**

**To compare with pure imagination**

**Living there, you'll be free**

**If you truly wish to be**

They spun until the reached the block. The other father let go of Noel and reached his finger out. With a flick the marble broke into a beautifully crafted sculpture. The two stepped back to admire.

"That's me!" Noel exclaimed

"It is isn't it"

"How did you do that?"

"Aren't you listening kiddo," the other father ruffled his hair, "Pure imagination"

"I know I'm gonna like it here" Noel stated with a much bigger smile

The other father smile and dragged Noel along into another painting. The two fell slowly from a dark starry sky, the music still playing in the background. They softly landed on a tiny boat. Noel looked around as the another father started rowing. "This is Starry night over the rhon by Van gohg. The other father smiled at Noel and continued to sing

**If you want to view paradise**

**Simply look around and view it**

**Anything you want to, do it**

**Want to change the world, there's nothing to it**

The Stars shines brightly above them, and Noel gasped in awe. The Other father continued to row the boat as the music continued playing in the background. It wasn't long until the reached a small town. The moon appeared and seemed to shine brighter than the stars up above. "So now we're in Starry night" Noel looked at his Other father. The buttoned eyed Stuart didn't say anything as he docked the small boat and stepped out. Noel fallowed after him, and the two walked through the town on a starry night.

**There is no life I know**

**To compare with pure imagination**

**Living there, you'll be free**

**If you truly wish to be**

Grabbing Noel hand The other father jumped out of the painting. Now they where in another room. This was was circular and so high Noel couldn't even see the ceiling. The shelves where full off what seemed like infinite books, and Noel smiled to himself.

"Do you like it son" The other father said in Noel ear

"I like it here" was all Noel had to say with a smile

* * *

Noel already loved this place more than he did his own home. It had everything he could ever want; a Music room with every instrument ever, am art room with every creative tool ever, a library with infinite amount of books, a giant Dark room that could hold as many pictures as Noel wanted, a Studio to display his artwork, a giant movie theatre for watching movies(what else), a sun room where the most beautiful flowers Noel has ever seen are growing, and a go cart track. Yes, everything Noel ever wanted or needed was in this world. However the only thing Noel needed now, is food.

Noel LOVED the idea of painting jumping. Being part of the art and experiencing as artwork himself was something he always thought of, but found impossible. Each painting was connected to a room in the house, and the relativity print, one in which Noel always dreamed of being in, was connected to every part the house, including downstairs.

"This world is amazing" Noel stated as he, and his Other father made their way into the diningroom

"It is isn't it" his other father said

"I mean, I've always dreamed of being part of some of the most amazing arts ever, and it just happened"

"You can do anything you want with imagination"

Noel snickered, "okay spongebob"

Entering the dining room Noels eyes widened at all the food. There was a giant Ham and chicken in the middle of the table, with Baked Macoroni, Mashed potatoes, green beans, Biscuits, and corn on the cob. He knew his real mother could cook, but she never cooked this much food before. 'Sara' looked over at Noel and smiled at the awe struck expression on his face.

"You boys came just in time" she said

"You made all of this" Noel asked, his guide eyes looking over to her

"I did" she smiled, "and it's all for you"

"But isn't this too much"

"Nothing is ever too much"

"I like your way of thinking lady" Noel stated as he walked over to the table to take a seat.

The other mother frowned at the word "Lady" but shook her head and put a smile back on her face. Noel sat at the head of the table, while 'Sara', and 'Stuart' sat in the middle. The three grabbed hands and bowed their heads for grace. "We bow are heads as we bless, mothers golden chicken breast" Stuart said, chuckling towards the end. "Amen" letting go of their hands Noel dug in. He piled everything onto his plate with a Hapoy smile, and ate the ham and macoroni first

"Mhmm" he moaned. The other mother smiled and watched as the boy devoured his food, "is there any gravy"

"Well of course"

A train whistle caught Noel attention as a train appeared on the small tracks placed throughout the table. It swerved through the food, and under the tray of corn, until it stopped in front of Noels plate. Attached to the train was a boat of gravy.

"Gravy train" Noel giggled, "I get it"

Once the rwby was poured all over his mashed potatoes Noel started eating again. He was halfway through his food, and on his second biscuit when the other mother decided to speak.

"Is it good Noel" she asked

"It's even better" he answered with a mouth full

"Is there anything you want"

"Got anything to drink" he asked, "I'm really thirsty"

"Of course" She smiled, "what would you like"

"Mountain Dew mixed Apple Slushy" Noel instantly answered

"Of course"

From up above the chandelier lowered in front of Noel. Where the light bulbs usually go inside the chandelier was thick slushing liquid, attached to a nozzle. Smiling Noel picked up his cup and filled it with three different colors of Mountain Dew. Noel took a large gulp, and went back to eating. It wasn't long before he was finished.

"That, was the best meal I've ever had" Noel sighed

"Well I hope you saved room for dessert"

"Dessert" Noel piped up, "what's for dessert"

"Chocolate pudding"

A bowl of chocolate pudding appeared in front of Noel. Picking up his spoon, he placed it in his mouth.

"And after Dessert we can do something else"

"Likes what?"

"You can show us that new skateboarding move" His Other father suggested

"How did you know about that, and that trick requires a ramp and a railing"

"Just look outside"

Raising an eyebrow Noel raised from his seat to look outside. Instead of the usual garden trench, the trench now curved in places that suited skateboards, with a couple of rails placed around it.

"You changed the garden onto a ramp"

"Yup" his other mother smiled

"That's amazing" he exclaimed. In his excitement Noel accidentally knocked his pudding to the ground, the glass bowl breaking as it hit the floor. "Oops"

"It's okay" his other mother told him. Picking up a small bell, she wiggled it, making the bel, ring. Immediatly two people appeared, one bigger than the other. "Clean this up" she ordered. The two curtsied and followed.

Their head where down so Noel couldn't see their faces, but considering the blonde hair he knew who they where. "Angelica and Angelina" he called. The two looked up. Just like His other mother and his other father, they too had black buttons where their eyes where suppose to be. "Yeah it's official" Noel smiled widely, "I Love this place"

After the pudding was cleaned up and Noel was giving another bowl to finish, the boy was ready to lay down and go to sleep.

"You sleepy kiddo" his other father asked softly

"Yeah"

"Come then, it's time for bed" his other mother said softly while standing up

"Can someone carry me" Noel asked

"Sure thing kiddo"

Bending down Noel climbed on his other father back. "Can we not take the painting, I'm too tired to get excited"

"Whatever you want"

"Thanks"

The walk to Noels room was a nice long one. The painting up the stairs was again followed him. But this time he was walking with what Noel guessed was his mother and father. Once they eacher his room Noels eyes widened in shock for what seemed like the hundredth time. His room was bigger than any room he's ever seen in his entire life. He had a giant bed that could fit 15 people, a giant TV that fit exactly in the middle of the wall, surrounded by every videogame imaginable for every videogame counsol imaginable with a DDR pad on the floor. He had arcade games spread through the room, a giant Superman cut out hung over the bed, and he had a giant fish tank.

"Holy cow" he whispered. His other father brought Noel to his bed, and dropped him down. The bed was like floating on air, and the pillows felt like what Noel Imgained Clouds to feel like.

"This room is amazing, this house is amazing, this world is amazing"

"I'm glad you liked it" his other mother said

"I more than liked it" he yawned

"Before you go to sleep, drink this" his other mother handed him a small cup of liquid

"What is it"

"I noticed you had a sore throat, so I made you medicine to help"

"Thank you" Noel said as he chugged the medicine. It oddly tasted fruity, yawning again Noel slid under the covers. He turned to his right and closed his eyes

"See you soon" he heard his other parents say before he fell asleep.

* * *

**So Noel can go Pianting jumping in his other world. It's also a lot artistic since Noels the artistic type. The song is Pure imagination from the movie willy wonka and the chocolate factory.**

**Also, writing this while watching Blues Clues for some reason made me laugh.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The weather is gonna be a bit confusing when brought up because I'm switching from if I want it to be summer, or do I want it to be fall, or do I want it to be winter.**

* * *

When Noel woke up the next day wanted to wake up in the other world. It was so much better than his home now, and his parents where actually interested in him. However Noel woke up to his small room, and he knew that things where too good to be true. Sucking his teeth Noel laid back down on his bed and covered his eyes with his arm. If last night was a dream, he most certainly wanted to go back to sleep and have that dream again. Everything was perfect. But like the saying goes, there is no such thing as perfection.

Reaching over to his nightstand Noel grabbed his journal and a pencil. He wanted to write about the dream he had. The food tasted delicious, and he wasn't hungry. In fact, he could still taste the honey glazed ham and the macoroni, and the taste of candy Mountain Dew. Also, his throat wasn't sore anymore, and he didn't feel sick. The Other mother gave him medicine to make him better in his dream, but yet he's better in the real life. It was weird, and Noel didn't know what to believe.

After writing down in his Journal, Noel got up and from his bed and stretched. Walking out of his room Noel made his way downstairs. No one was in the Livingroom so Noel sat on the couch and grabbed the remote. An amazing world of gum ball marathon was on, so Noel settled on that. Subconsciously Noels eyes shifted over to the small door. That was the passage way to the much better other world, the world he would rather be in than this world right now. Curious Noel got up from the couch and walked over to the door. Opening it, he found nothing but bricks.

"So it was dream" Noel stated rolling his eyes.

"Where you the one that ripped the wallpaper?" Turning around Noel seen his mother frowning at him

"I mean, there was a door here" he shrugged

"And what's through that door"

"Stuff"

"Nothing Noel, Nothing is behind that door," she stated, "which is why they covered it in the first place"

"Then why didn't they just destroy the passage all together and get rid of the door"

"Maybe they couldn't,"

"That's stupid"

"No, you ripping the paper was stupid"

"Then cover it over again if you're so upset about it" Noel exclaimed

"That's not the point" Sara told him, "you ruined part of the house just because"

"I was curious, that's not just because"

"Not a good enough reason"

Noel rolled his eyes, and left the room. He wanted to get away from his bitchy mother and her annoying nagging over the smallest thing ever. Pulling on a pair of khaki shorts, a plain black short sleeved shirt, his sneakers, and putting his superman hat on backwards on his head, Noel grabbed walked back downstairs. Walking into the kitchen his mother was sitting at the table, typing away on her laptop. Noel walked towards the fridge, and grabbed both the ham and the turkey. He hasn't seen the wolf pup in a while, and he wanted to make sure it was fed and not starving. Sara looked up at her son as he jogged out of the kitchen

"You're not gonna eat breakfast" Sara called out to him

"Not hungry" he called back

Walking outside Noel smiled as he seen the wolf pup on the porch. "I knew you liked me" Noel smiled. Sitting on the porch steps he took out the lunchmeat and let the pup eat. "You know, I've been thinking of what to call you" Noel told the wolf pup while stroking it's pure white fur, "and I really like the name Ghost." The wolf pup stopped eating and looked at Noel, "I mean, your white, and sneaky, and cool, so why not" he explained with a shrug. Ghost seemed to shrug and went back to eating.

While Noel was petting the wolf pup the mail man arrived. He carried with him his bag of mail, and put them in the four mail boxes, before going back to his truck and taking out a stack of square boxes. He walked up the porch and put them down besides the door. Turning back around he approached Noel.

"Sign for the packages" he said

"Am I old enough to sign for packages"

"Doesn't matter, all you have to do is sign your name"

"My name, or someone else's name"

"Doesn't matter"

Shrugging Noel grabbed the pen and signed the clip board. The mail man thanked him and got back on his truck as Noel watched him leave. Getting up the boy grabbed the stack of packages. "Kruger, Kruger,Kruger, Kruger, and Kruger again" Noel read as he looked at the packages. "Guess these belong to the man upstairs," he said as he looked down at Ghost,. Curious as to what was inside Noel shook the box, hearing the sound of many parts jingling around, "might as well give it to him then"

Noel made his way towards the stairs that led to the upstairs apartment with Ghist trailing behind him. He never met his upstairs neighbors, but from what his father said, the man was creepy. Although Noel learned that his definition of creepy, and his fathers definition of creepy, are two completely different versions. Once he got towards the door Noel knocked 3 times. After 5 minutes with no answer Noel knocked again, "Hello" he called, "I came to deliver your mail," he said as he pressed his ear against the door, however the door creaked open, and Noel fell in.

"Ouch,"

Sitting up on his hands and knees Noel looked around the apartment. It was way small, filled with antique but simple looking furniture that consisted of a couch, a table with a chair, a working desk, a bed, a dresser, and a large mirror. But what interested Noel the most where all the dolls and puppets that littered the walls, and some of the floor. They ranged from small dolls, to large puppets, all with different designs.

"And what do you think you are doing," a heavily accented voice said. Snapping his head forward Noel looked up at an extremely tall man.

"Umm, I was delivering your mail" Noel answered as he stood up. Looking around he then picked up the scattered boxes and handed them to the man

"Out, Out" he ushered to Noel as he pushed the boy out of his house. "Hot weather is bad for the dolls"

"Sorry about that" Noel apologized, "I'm Noel Con" he introduced, "I just moved into the apartment below yours"

"Just call me K"

Noel nodded. K is an extremely tall man. He has short black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and he was muscular. His face was clear of hair and any signs of aging which meant that he was somewhat young. Noel looked at his hands and Noticed how big they where. No person with hands as big and rough as K's could make dolls.

"Soo, you make puppets and Dolls" Noel said

"I do not make" K exclaimed, "I create"

"Isn't that the same thing"

"Does one make art and music, or does one create art and music?"

"Create"Noel answered immediatly

"Because it is an expression of oneself that doesn't just get made, it gets created from nothing and turned into something"

"Absolutely," Noel agreed, "so you make them out of nothing"

"Yes, everything around me inspires me"

"But what are they for"

"I work for many people, creating dolls for each so each one is different and unique, and makes people happy"

"But wouldn't it be better to just make the same doll instead of making new ones"

"What do you think of dolls and of puppets"

"I don't know" Noel shrugged, "But at the end of the day they're just objects with no feelings, as long as whoever buys them is happy, it should be alright, right"

"WRONG" K shouted, making Noel jump, "Every doll and every puppet has a soul" he exclaimed, "They feel just as we feel, and they watch and observe"

Noel raised an eyebrow at K. Dolls where Dolls, and Puppets are Dolls with strings attached that are controlled by people. This wasn't Toy Story where the toys come to life.

"Whatever you say K"

"I make a special doll just for you No-El" K declared as he walked back into his house.

Noel looked at the door weirdly before shaking his head. "Well that was something," he stated as he looked down at Ghost, "but I guess I shouldn't talk about his craft like that, and it's interesting how he thinks." Noel walked down the stairs. As he reached the porch a hand reached out and grabbed him, spinning him around. Noels eyes widened at K.

"No-El, the Dolls tell me to warn you to stay away from the little door"

"Huh" Noel questioned

"They say little door is dangerous, and that you shouldn't go back"

"Wait, I thought that was a dream. And how do you know about that"

"I told you, the dolls have souls, they know"

"But the door is bricked up, I couldn't go back even if I tried"

"Does not matter, listen to the dolls, they know what's best"

With that K let go of Noel and went back upstairs. Noel shook his head and blinked. "Well that was weird." As he said that his mother walked out of the house to check the mail.

"Noel, can you deliver the mail to the people downstairs" Sara asked

"Can't they come and do it themselves"

"Even if they could it doesn't hurt to be nice"

Noel rolled his eyes at the irony of what his mother said, but nodded anyway. "And while you're there, check on Angel, she's with the old women in the basement having tea." Noel waved to his mother as she handed him a stack of mail. Getting up Noel walked around the house and towards the stairs towards Mr. and Mrs. Lovers home. Knocking on the door Noel waited. Loud barking was heard inside the home as a bunch of dogs jumped into the window. Noel picked up Ghosr just as the door opened.

"Oh hello No-el dear" Mrs. Lovel greeted, "come in, come in"

Noel smiled and walked inside. Mrs. Lovel is an elderly women in her 70's. She has fair olive skin, striking green eyes, full lips, and long black hair. She was greatly in shape for a 70 year old, but not in the sense that she looks younger than she looks. Her husband had the same qualities, except he was more masculine, and his eyes where a golden brown. Together they had 6 kids and 15 grandkids.

"Hey No-El" Mr. Lovel exclaimed, "what are you doing here"

"I came to bring you your mail is all"

"Thank you so much Prieten(Friend in Romani)"

"No problem"

Mr. And Mrs. Lovel home was simple. One bedroom and a kitchen that was connected to the small Livingroom, and a bathroom. The Livingroom had a simple leather couch set, with an old time box TV, an old coffee table, an old music player, and an ancient rug. Pictures of Mr. and Mrs. lovels times in the circus hung around the room, as well as pictures of their family.

"So who is this little Prieten" Mrs. Lovel asked as she petted Ghosts fur

"His name is ghost"

"I didn't know wolves lived around these parts," Mr. Lovel said glancing at the wolf pup

"I didn't know either" Noel shrugged as he sat down

"So what's new today No-El" Mr. Lovel asked, "any new music to play for us"

"I always have something to play" Noel grinned, "but today is just a mail run"

"Can you come over tomorrow and play the piano for us"

"Of course" Noel smiled

Getting up from his seat Noel walked out of the Lovels home. As he left Noel couldn't help but think if he had parents like them, and what his sibling would be like. They'll most likely appreciate his art and his music more than his other family does. Outside was now muggy and foggy. The fog was so dense that it covered the entire ground so Noel didn't know where he was walking.

Because the Fog was so thick Remember thought it would be a good idea to scare the new boy who,lived at the pink palace. She snuck low on the ground, covering herself with the fog as she crept up behind Noel. Ghosts ears twitched as a twig snapped behind them. Climbing over Noels shoulder the white wolf pup growled.

"What's wrong" Turning around, the wolf pup started to bark, as he jumped out of Noels arms and onto Remember. The young girl helped as she fell flat onto the ground. Confused Noel reached down and grabbed Rememebers arm, and pulling her up.

"What the," Noel said confused, "What are you doing"

"I was trying to scare you" Remember said sheepishly, "I however didn't expect a wolf to appear"

The wolf jumped onto the porch and stood by Noel.

"I didn't know wolves lived around here" she said

"Appearantly he's special"

"Is he yours"

"Yeah"

"What's his name"

"Ghost"

"Like Jon Snows wolf on game thrones" Remember exclaimed excitedly

"No, not like Jon Snows wolf"

"But he's white, with red eyes, and his name is ghost" she explained

"So what"

"That means that you named your wolf after his"

"No it doesn't" Noel denied

"Yes it does" she argued back

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does"

"This conversation is stupid" Noel threw his hands up in the air and turned around.

"Only because Jon Snow is your favorite character in Game of Thrones" she teased

"If I was to name Ghost after anyone in Game of Thrones, it would be The Hound or Jaqen because the faceless assassin is awesome" he exclaimed

"Yeah, he is awesome" Remember sighed

It was silent as the two stood in the muggy atmosphere. Noel didn't know how to label Remember. She acted like his friend, but he didn't know her well enough to call her friend. Or maybe he didn't need to know her that good. After all she seemed like a carefree person, who liked to talk a lot, and she liked Game of Thrones despite the content so she couldn't be all that bad.

"Anyway, I have to check on my little sister" Noel broke the silence just as Angel walked around the house and into the house, "nevermind then"

"Wanna here something weird about this house" Remember asked

"Nobody died here right"

"Maybe, maybe not," she shrugged, "but before my Aunt bought this house, the previous owners grandson told her something weird"

"And that was" Noel trailed off

"He said that some kids disappeared inside the house and never returned"

"Okay"

"He said that under no circumstance should they open some locked door if they should ever find the key, and to never play with a doll with button eyes, like the one that looked like you"

"Huh"

Now Noel knew that last night wasn't a dream. If Mr. K knows about the little door, and the owners grandson knows about the button eyes, then everything that happened last night must have been real.

"You don't find that weird," Remember looked at Noel weirdly, "he knows of a doll with button eyes like yours"

"Everyone does" Noel threw his arms up, "it's called lalaloopsy"

"Not Lalaloopsy stupid, he was talking about that doll specifically"

"Did he say that doll specifically"

"Well he was talking about the house, then brought up the doll, so I guess"

"Yeah, I don't believe it" Noel lied, "I know K said that dolls have souls, but to say that a doll is dangerous, is ridiculous"

Besides him Ghost growled. Noel looked over at the white wolf and raised an eyebrow. Ghost just started to bark at him. Of course Noel didn't know what the wolf was saying, but it was implied clearly.

"See, Ghost agrees," Remember pointed, "and everyone knows that animals can sense danger"

"Yeah, okay"

"Don't believe me, but be careful Noel" Remember told him before walking off.

Noel nodded and grabbed Ghost. He's only been to town for about a week or so, but he still didn't know anyone or any places he could go. He only ever walked around the house, so he only knew the house. Maybe he should look up skateboarding spots, or local contests or after schools he could go to. Walking back into the house, Noel made his way back upstairs.

"My parents always told me that I couldn't have a pet, so staying with me would be our little secret" Noel told ghost as he made his way upstairs. Stepping into his room Noel set Ghost down on his bed. "I know it's not much, but my parents hate me so I get the smallest room." Ghost cuddled up to Noel who smiled. "Hey, wanna hear something great" Noel said as he grabbed his acoustic guitar, "i mixed a couple of songs together and made a really cool mix type thing but turned into my own"

* * *

That night Noel and Ghost walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Since his parents never allowed Noel to have a pet, he has to sneak Ghost food and luxuries. So since Ghost didn't get to eat any dinner, the pair had to wait until everyone was asleep to eat.

"Mom made some meatloaf for dinner, so I hope that suffices" Noel said as he off a large chunk of meat. He hewed the food up in the microwave, and put it on a plate for Ghost to eat. "I don't perticularly like Meatloaf, but it's okay I suppose," Noel shrugged as he grabbed a bowl and filled it with water, placing it on the table next to the plate of meatloaf. Ghost continued eating.

Before he could sit down, Noel heard a sound coming from the Livingroom. Smirking, He got up and ran towards the sound. The small door was left open, and Noel quickly jogged over to it, sliding down on his knees as the partial appeared before him. He quickly crawled in, but something was pulling on his shorts. Looking back Noel seen Ghost tugging on his shorts.

"Come on ghost, those people saying this world is dangerous don't know what they're talking about" Noel told the wolf pup, "I'm gonna be fine"

Turning back around Noel continued to crawl trough the portal until he reached the other side. Smiling Noel got up, but as he stepped forward Ghost jumped in front of him with a growl.

"Come on Ghost, what did I tell you" Noel groaned, "this place isn't dangerous"

"And how would you know that"

"Whoa" Jumping back Noel stared at Ghost in shock. "You can talk"

"Only when I'm in this world" Ghost said

"But, that's... I mean we are in an alternate world, so I guess it makes sense"

"Listen Noel," Ghost said catching the boys attention, "this place isn't as it seems"

"What, you mean it's better"

"No"

"And how do you know this anyway, have you been to this world before"

"Noel just shut up" Ghost growled, "you have to listen to reason okay, this place is dangerous"

"How is it dangerous" Noel exclaimed, "what is so bad about this world that everyone is saying its evil"

Ghost opened his mouth, but closed it once her heard the other mother. "Noel, is that you honey" she called

"Yeah" Noel called back.

Looking back at Ghost Noel left the family room and made his way into the kitchen. His other mother was once again in front of the stove, cooking what smelled like chicken.

"Hey, why didn't you come say hi when you first got here" 'Sara asked

"Sorry, I just thougt i heard my sisters"

"Oh, okay then"

"So what's for dinner"

"Orange chicken, with wild rice, Angel hair pasta, and Asperagus"

"Everything except for the Asperagus sounds good"

"Trust me, you'll like mine" 'Sara winked, "now go play with you're father until dinner is ready"

"Is he upstairs again"

"No, I think he's outside"

Nodding his head Noel rushes outside. He doesn't see anyone in the front of the house, so he decided to go further away from it. To Noels surprise, the further he goes from the house, the more the reality seems to break apart. Once he reached the end of the way, passed the well and into where you can somewhat oversee the town, everything was blank. He found his other father standing besides him, staring at the white nothingness as well.

"Where's the town" Noel asked

"I'm afraid we don't have one"

"What do you mean there's not a town"

"It's not so much as there isn't a town," 'Stuart' turned around to look at him, "it's just that it hasn't been created yet"

"Why not"

"Because you weren't here"

"Me?" Noel pointed to himself as he looked up at his other father

"Yup," he smiled, "don't you know Noel... This world is yours"

"mine" he whispered

"Yup, anything you want, all you have to do is create it"

**This is just the start of your story**

**If you got guts you get glory**

**Anything is possible if it's you**

**And now's the time you gota stand tough**

**Cause if you work hard you can rise up**

**This is whole world is made just for you**

**Look at me I'm just blood pumpin**

**you and me are two hearts thumpin**

**We are two souls giving the same feed**

The other father handed Noel a sketchpads with a box of colored pencils and a pencilpencil. Nervously Noel took the paper and pencils and sat down on the ground as he started sketching.

**So take it all, the world is yours, it's worth fighting for, it's all yours**

**So take it all, the world is yours, it's worth fighting for, it's all mine,**

**it's all yours**

Looking up from the sketchpads, Noels eyes widened at his sketch coming to life. Outlines of tall buildings, stores, sidewalks, and cars, creating themselves. Looking back down, Noel started drawing again, this time with more enthusiasm and vigor

**So put your gloves start trainin**

**You gotta get wet when it's rainin**

**If you got heart you can make it too**

Noel flipped to another page, enthusiastically drawing another street. Once he was done he flipped to another page, then another page.

**You see what I see look harder**

**You know we're the same when we start off**

**Four walks two heads one heart paired**

**So take it all, the world is yours, ask it for more, when you arrange a tour**

**So take it all, the world is yours, it's worth fighting for, it's all mine,**

**it's all yours**

Looking up Noel chuckled when he seen his city. It was a mix of Las Vegas, New York, and the city of Metropolis itself. Skateparks, clothing stores, Bakeries, restaurants, buildings, Apartments, houses, schools, museums, theaters, and amusement parks where drawn with intricate details. Noel even added people to the city, each with dining button eyes where their eyes where suppose to be.

'Stuart' smiled at the city and grabbed Noels hand. The boy got up from the ground with his sketchpads and followed his other father into his city.

**So take it all**

_**So take it all, Noel joined in**_

**the world yours,**

_**the world is mine,**_

**it's worth fighting for**

_**it's worth fighting for,**_

**it's all mine**

_**it's all mine**_

They ran all the way to the tallest building in the self made city. Making it to the roof, they peered over the edge, witnessing the creation for its worth.

**So take it all**

_**So take it all**_

Noel sang as he looked back down at his sketch pad

**The world is yours**

_**The world is mine**_

**It's worth fight for**

_**It's worth fighting for**_

**It's all mine**

_**It's all mine**_

Looking back up, Noel smiled at the giant statue in the middle of the city. Just like the statue of Superman that stood in metropolis, Noel stood in his own city, wearing the signature S shield, with a cape flowing behind him.

**It's all yours**

'Stuart' Smiled fondly at the young boy who was leaning against the edge of the building and staring at his creation with a smile. "Why don't we go explore" 'Stuart suggested

"Okay"

* * *

"Man, my world is awesome" Noel gushed as he and his other father entered the home

"My favorite part is the bakery," 'Stuart' licked his lips, "man those cupcakes are something"

"You should taste my moms, especially her chocolate chip cupcakes with pink frosting, sprinkled with M&amp;M's"

"If you ask your mother, I'm pretty sure she would make them for you"

"I doubt" Noel scoffed, "she doesn't listen to me"

"But mother loves you"

"I'm talking about my real mom," Noel clearified, "I already know the other mother does"

The Other father smiled and patted Noels back as they entered the kitchen. Taking a seat at the head of the table, Noel piled Rice, orange chicken, and Pasta onto his plate, the chandelier producing strawberry Fanta under Noels request. Noel noticed that the other mother didn't eat and she tapped the table as she watched them. It was somewhat suspiciously but he didn't care.

"So what did you boys do today'" she asked them

"I created my own city"

"Ohhh, how exciting"

"Yeah, I sampled parts of Vegas, New York, and Metropolis" he smiled, "plus I have my own statue like Superman"

"It must be beautiful"

"Not beautiful, Awesomely Cool"

The other mother chuckled. Noel finished his food and his sisters came into the room with dessert. Noel drooled as a piece of chocolate mousse cake with a whip cream swirl was placed in front of him. Picking up his fork, Noel happily dug into his cake.

"Hey, is this place real, or am I just dreaming?" Noel suddenly asked

"What do you think," the other mother asked back

"I don't know" he shrugged, "when I went to sleep here, I woke up back home with my horrible parents, with the way here blocked off, but as I came downstairs at night, it was open"

"Where you asleep when you came back" his other father asked

"I don't think I was,"

"Then it's not a dream" he exclaimed happily

"Would you like for this not to be a dream" his other mother smirked

"If it wasn't a dream, that would be the best thing ever," Noel smiled, "that means I can come here whenever I want"

"You know you're welcomed here anytime" The other mother smiled

Noel finished his cake and Angelica and Angelina began to clear the table. The trio walked up the stairs, with Noel stopping to play with the boy in the paintings. However before he could enter his room, his other mother stopped.

"Noel," his other mother called, "before you go to bed, can you play a song for us?" She asked

"Definately" he smiled brightly, "but on what instrument"

"I always loved the sound of the piano"

"Okay" he nodded

Walking into the music room, Noel got behind the piano. Back in the real world, all he ever wanted was to play music for his parents. He knew their favorite songs and learned how to play them on every instrument. He created and composed new pieces. He blended old music to make new music. He learned mostly every instrument to play the instrument that where their favorite. All he ever wanted was for them to clap, and admire, and be proud of the music he worked so hard to make. However they never once went to a recital, or sat down to hear him play. They had more important things to do with their time.

"This is something from my favorite producer Nujabes. His music barely had any lyrics to them, and was made up of jazz, hip-hop, and rap samples. Everytime I listen to him my mind clears, ike mellow and soothed, and it takes me to another world. kinda like this one."

Flexing his fingers, Noel started playing. Reflection Eternal was the song Noel fell asleep to everytime he felt neglected, Unwanted, scared, or sad. It was the song that got him through the death of one of his grandfather and grandmother. Jackson Con, and Rebecca Con, where Noels supporters. His grandfather taught him all about jazz music, and got him into playing the Saxophone, the piano, and the harmonica. Jackson was very much into the arts, and very old school. He would watch old movies with Noel, some of his favorites being the work of Gene Kelly, and Fred Astaire.

Rebecca was an art enthusiast and enthused about Noels Art anytime she could. They encouraged him to continue to pursue what he loved despite his parents. They told him to continue to create and play music, to draw, and to write, and to put all of his emotions and work into it. They always took the place of his parents when it came to him. they went to every showcase Noel had, every Art show he had, and every award he won for his writing.

To Noel they where everything, and when they died he felt like he had no one. His parents, in there own grief didn't acknowledge how much losing jackson and Rebecca affected him, and it seemed like they never cared. The only person Noel could rely on now was Joel, but even he left Noel all alone to go to college

When Noel finished he quickly wiped his tear stained face with his arm. If his other parents didn't know he was crying by now, he didn't want them to know.

"That was beautiful Noel," 'Sara said softly

"Thank you"

"come on, let's get you to bed"

Noel nodded and walked out of the room and into his own. Climbing into bed he immediatly went to sleep.

* * *

**So you learn a little bit more about Noel in this chapter. His Grandparents got him into music, and art, and writing. They always supported him and took the place of his parents, who never seem to care about what he does or his interest. When they died Noel felt truly alone, and his parents never seemed to take notice in how lonely he actually is. Joel was the only one, but he left to go to college leaving Noel.**

**Noels name is pronounced like Nole, but the neighbors pronounce it as No-El. It's like how Everyone called Coraline Caroline.**

**The song is the city's yours from the new Annie movie. I don't expect to put a song in every chapters, so don't worry about that. But if I do, oops**

**If you don't know Nujabes, listen to him. This song, as stated above is called Reflection Eternal. His music is so soothing and Nostalgic(as it should be). Listening to him, you'll immediatly get relaxed, and your mind will wander in the way that you'll really start to think about life. Atleast that's what it did for m**e

**Review if you listened to Nujabes. What did you think of him?**


	6. Chapter 6

When Noel woke up he was once again back home. Looking around he noticed that Ghost wasn't around. _He's probably mad about what happened yesterday, _he thought to himself. Leaning over Noel grabbed his journal, and started writing about his time in the other world, his grandparents, his friends, and how lonely he felt living in the house with his family. Once Noel was finished, he got out of bed and made his way downstairs to eat breakfast. After eating breakfast Noel decided to laze around and watch TV.

After 6 episodes of Adventure time later, the doorbell rang. Getting up Noel walked towards the door to see Remember. She had a bright smile on her face as she held Ghosst in her hands.

"So you ran to her" Noel raised an eyebrow at the white wolf pup. Said pup looked away from Noel and nuzzled into Remember.

"What, did you two get into a fight or something," Remember raised an eyebrow

"Somthing like that" the boy sighed, "anyway, what do you want"

"well, you've lived here for about a week or so right"

"something like that"

"and I don't think you've ever been into town, right"

"Nope"

"Exactly," she smiled, "so I figured we could go into town and I can show you around"

Noel stared at the blonde haired girl, "do you have any friends?"

"You're mean"

Noel shrugged as he continued to stare. Remember did have a point though. If he's suppose to live in this town, the least he could do is get to know the place. Besides, theirs nothing more to do around his house anyway, unless the secret door opens up in the morning.

"Well, you are right though" Noel said

"Great, now all we need is to see if you're mom can give us a ride"

"why don't we just take the bus," Noel suggested, "or better yet, we walk"

Remember shrugged her shoulders, and Noel nodded. Letting the girl in he ran up the stairs to get dressed. He wore black cargo shorts with a red shirt sleeved shirt that had a yellow lightning bolt in the middle for the Flash. He wore his favorite pair of red converses, and grabbed one of his skateboards off of the wall. Before walking downstairs, he walked into the office where his mother sat at the desk, typing away on her laptop.

"Mom, is it okay if I head to town?"

Sara inwardly sighed, but waved her hand in dismissal. She didn't really have time to deal with whatever Noel wanted. Rolling his eyes, Noel walked away and back downstairs where Remember waited.

"Let's go," Noel ordered, and the two walked out of the house. Remember looked at Noels face which was set in a frown confused.

"Whats gotten you in a bad mood" Remember asked

"Nothing" He shook his head

"Really, because you seemed fine literally a minute ago, and now you're upset"

"Seriously, it's nothing, and I'm used to it"

Remember looked down at the white wolf pup in her arms. Ghost also looked up, and stared into the girls blue eyes. They both knew he was upset, Ghost more than Remember, and the small wolf pup knew that if things didn't change soon, then Noel will be lost in the other world forever

* * *

Once in town Remember showed Noel the basic places; The theatre, the Arcade, the Candy shop, the pizza place, the comic book store, based on Noels shirt, and other places she thought Noel would like. The last place on her list was the pet store. Stopping in front of the store, Noel looked at the girl confused.

"We're at the pet store because"

"Ghost. Duh"

"Well.. I mean.. I don't really think Ghost is my pet pet you know"

"What does that mean"

"He comes and I feed him, but he can still leave whenever he wants"

Remember looked down at Ghost who was now on the ground, and looking up at Noel. Raising an eyebrow, she looked back up at Noel.

"But he still stays with you and stuff, so the least you can do is buy things so he can be comfortable when he stays"

"I guess," Noel sighed. Bending down he ran his hand through the Snow White fur on ghosts body, "and I owe him actually, so this is a good thing I suppose" he smiled. Leaning up ghost licked Noel face.

"Aww, you guys are so cute" Remember gushed

Standing up Noel walked into the pet store with Ghost behind him, leaving Remember behind. Said girl pouted but walked in after them.

"So what does one buy for a wolf" Remember asked as they looked through toys

"Well i can't really buy food considering wolfs only eat meat," Noel said, "but then again, Ghost did eat pizza when I fed him some," he shrugged

"Then get the bare essentials, like a water bowl, a toy, a leash, and a collar" Remember said

"Oh, a Collar will be good" Noel gasped, "come one Ghost"

The wolf pup followed Noel through the store until they found the dog collars. "Which one do you like" Noel picked up Ghost as the looked through the different collars and tags. He didn't really like any of them. They seemed to clichè, and simple, and basic for his taste and the uniqueness of Ghost.

Ghost let out a small bark and Noel nodded, "yeah, I don't like any of these either," he sighed, "but don't worry, I'll get you something good" Ghost yippee and licked Noels face. Looking around Noel realized that Remember wasn't around. "Where the hell did that girl go,"

Walking away from the collars Noel looked around the store for Remember. The store not only sold pet essentials, but they also sold pets as well. As Noel got closer to the pets, Ghost got restless. There was different breeds of dogs, birds, Hamsters, Gerbils, Fishes, and Rabbits. There, by the rabbits is where Noel found Remember.

"What are you doing," he asked her

"The rabbits are so cute" she gushed, "I want one so bad"

"why can't you get one"

"Because my mom is allergic to fur so I can't get a pet" she sulked

"Well... Atleast it's a good reason"

"Yeah, but you're lucky you get to have a pet"

"not really, my parents don't know about Ghost, and if they did then they wouldn't let me keep him"

"Why?"

"Because they hate me"

Remember huffed. He said something like that before and Remember doesn't believe it. Yeah parents are strict, but to say they hate you because of that is stupid.

"Anyway, let's go back to the skate park"

"You're not gonna get Ghost anything"

"not now, we didn't like any of the collars"

"Geez, I thougt girls where picky," Remember playfully rolled his eyes

"I am not picky okay, I just have a certain taste because I'm not tacky and Clichè"

"whatever you say" she smirked

Walking out of the store Remember, Noel, and Ghost headed towards the skate park. As he looked around, Noel was reminded of his city in the other world. A smile broke out on Noels face as he thought about the other world and his other parents. As he was thinking a melody caught his attention.

Stopping Noel listened. It sounded like a mix of the Piano, the Saxaphone, and the drums. An upbeat sound that reminded Noel of New Orleans way back in the 1900's. Smiling Noel hopped on his skateboard and followed the beat. The place wasn't very far, but it took him further from his home. He stopped in front of a giant brick building, that looked like a house.

Following the sound he found himself in a big Cafè like place. The autmoaphere was dark, and pictures of intruments and musicians Hun all over the walls. There where tables for people to sit, and a bar. Sitting at the table in the front was a man, while a couple of kids—his age and older played on stage. They where really good, but they needed the sound of the trumpet to make the sound complete.

Once the music finished playing, the man sitting in front took a sip of his drink, sighed in content, then looke at the group of kids.

"Where was your trumpet player" he asked

"She moved last week" the kid on the Saxaphone asnwered

"That doesn't asnwer my question"

"We tried looking for one, but they where all busy or into something else" the pianist answered

"Then why have me listen to a jazz song, if you don't have all the players"

"because you told us you wanted jazz" the drummer said

"can any of you tell me why, what Adam said is incorrect"

The group looked at each other confused. Noel could see that the drummer was a boy, the pianist was a girl, the Saxaphone player was also a girl, and the bass player was a boy.

"umm," Noel spoke up. Everyone looked towards him and Noel cursed himself in his mind. This was most likely something private and none of his business, he had no reason to speak up and interupt. "Nevermind, sorry for interupting" he apologized

"young man," the man said, "if you know the answer, please tell them"

"ummm,, he scratched the back of his head, "there are different types of jazz bands. One of the most common types is a three part which consists of a Drummer, a bass, and a piano player, however some three part bands opt for Saxaphone players, or an electric jazz guitar. Four parts bands are the bands that add the horn sound, but seeing as you are a four part band already, a trumpet isn't neccesarily needed to make a jazz sound"

The man clapped slowly while looking from Noel and back to the group of kids on the staged. "Exactly," he said, "what's your name boy" he looked back to Noel

"I'm Noel"

"can you play an instrument Noel"

"I can actually play a lot"

"is the trumpet on that list"

"yes"

"can you go up there and play the same song with them"

"do you have a trumpet"

the man nodded and got up from his seat. This situation was extremely weird and unrealistic. But then again, he gets to play music, so who cares how undoubted weird this whole thing is. When the man came back, Noel walked into the room. He held out the trumpet and Noel gladly accepted. Stepping on stage he gave a sheepish smile towards the group of kids.

"Whenever you're ready" the man said

The kids looked at Noel skeptically. They where all older than him, and didn't know what type of kid he was, or if he could actually play.

"How does this work if the Kid never practiced with us" the Painist asked

"I heard you guys playing, so I think I know the song"

"That doesn't mean you know the part you're suppose to play" the Saxaphone player said

"Honestly, the song doesn't seem that difficult to play" Noel shrugged

"We know, that's why we picked it" the bass player smirked

"But that doesn't mean you know how to play what we're playing" the pianist remarked

"Just let him play," the drummer spoke up, "what do we have to lose"

"Exactly," the bass player nodded, "Kid, whenever you're ready"

"My name is Noel, and I'm ready now if you're all fine with it"

"well okay then" the saxaphome player sighed

Noel turned around and looked at the man. He had Dirty blonde hair, with green eyes, fair skin, and stubble. He wore black slacks, with a Simole white long sleeved shirt and black shoes.

The music started and Noel started as well, getting into the music easily. Every sound went together, and He played with the group as if he's been practicing with them since the begining. When the music ended, The man clapped.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" he chuckled, "that was brilliant. Thanks to Noelhere, you guys get another shot"

Noel looked back at the kids who sighed in relief. He would have to guess that this was some type of school or something.

"pack up you're things now, and Noel, can I talk to you"

"usually I would listen to my mom about strangers." He trailed off, "but since I'm already in your Lair, then what the heck"

The two boys laughed. Soon the group of kids was gone, and Noel was alone with the blonde haired man.

"What school do you go to Noel"

"Don't know, I just moved here about a week ago"

"What is music to you"

"it's practically my life"

"is the trumpet the only instrument you can play"

"No"

"Name them"

"Saxaphone, Piano, Violen, Drums, Cello, Harmonica, Harp, Guitar, and other stuff"

"What type of Sax"

"both"

"what type of guitar"

"All. You know, my Grandpa use to call me a musical genius"

"Are you interested in anything else other than Music"

"Yeah, I'm an artistic kind of person so I draw and write and all that artsy stuffs"

"Would you like a tour of the school"

"This is a school!?"

"Yes," he chuckled, "and my name is Jackson Black if you're wondering"

"Sure"

Noel was awestruck at the school. It didn't look like any ordinary school, but then again it was an art school. The main building was the building where all the learning and stuff took place. There was 4 different art rooms. One for drawing, on for Painting, one for sculpting, and the last one was for animation. Noel loved it. Jackson explained to Noel about the other forms and tyoes of Art outside of the tyoes that he knows.

The music room was Huge. There was music stands surronding the stage, and a stand in the middle. There was a door that led to another classroom for studies. Jackson told Noel that the music students perform in different countries and cities.

There was also a Designing room with a runway and sewing machines. A visual arts room for jewelry and knock knacks of all kinds. A crafting room for creating furniture and other wood and archerict projects. A dance studio. A computer design room, which was unlike the animation art room because it was for gamers and people who want to create their own cartoon or Anime, or machima type show. There was a kitchen, because presentation is also important when wanting a culinary career, especially for a baker. An auditorium for the drama kids who want to rehearse a play. And many more types.

Jackson also Explained that although the school focuses on art and expression, the students also learn the basics such as Math, Gym, and One extra curricular activity. The cafeteria was bright and colorful, and food are made by the culinary students every Friday.

Outside of the school was three buildings. One of the buildings was an art studio where all the Projects that exceeded expectations in either photography, drawing, pottery, Sculpting, or any other type of art hung for sale, or just for show. It also doubled as a fashion show with a runway and chairs on either side.

The next building was an even bigger auditorium for the drama, music, and dance kids. One of the perks about this school is the reputation, so agents from all over attend the shows looking for fresh new talent.

the last building was where Noel played for Jackson. It was sort of a in school hangout where kids can perform, whether it be music, or poetry. However it's only open during study hall, and after school.

"So Noel, how do you like the school" Jackson asked after the tour

"This school is amazing,"

"how would you like to attend this school"

"What do you mean"

"Exactly like how it sounds"

"But how would I attend. I mean usually schools like this hold auditions and stuff, not to mention its like August so schools about to start"

"Yes, normally auditions would be over and it's too late to enroll students. But you have a gift for music, I knew the moment you played perfectly while only hearing the song once",

"Musical genius" Noel nodded with confidence, "but I'm also an artistic genius as well"

"Then this school is perfect for you, just have your parents fill out this form, and look over some pamphlets about the school," Jackson said as he handed Noel a form and a pamphlet, "I need this by the end of the week okay"

Noel nodded with a smile on his face. He's always wanted to attend a music or an art type of school, but his parents never let him. Instead he had to deal with boring school and boring subjects he couldn't care less about.

Jackson walked Noel out of the school. Standing in the entrance was Remember and Ghost.

"Is that a wolf" Jackson asked

"Yeah, he's mine, kinda"

"I didn't knkw Wolves lived in these parts"

"well appearantly they do... Or they don't, and ghost just got lost"

"okay, well remember what I said Noel"

"Okay"

Walking towards Remember and Ghost, the group headed away from the Hawthorn School for the Artistic Expression

"Why did you leave, and what was that all about?" Remember asked

"Heard music, followed it, performed, was asked to come to this school"

"Okay then"

"Let's head to the skate park"

"Okay"

* * *

When Noel got home it was 6:00. His mother was in the kitchen making dinner, and that's here Noel headed first.

"Mom, I got something for you"

"what is it"

"well, I acidentally stumbled upon this art school, and one of the teachers told me that I could attend if you fill out some forms"

"we'll talk about it when you're father comes home"

Noel rolled his eyes, and walked out of the kitchen. In the entry way ghost nuzzled Noels foot and the two walked into the Livingroom. His sisters where nowhere to be seen, and he sighed I'm relief. Now all he needed to do was wait for his father to come home.

* * *

When Stuart came home everyone was sitting around and eating dinner. He wasn't even out of his work clothes when he sat down for dinner. All he wanted to do was eat, and sleep.

"Mom and Dad" Noel called before anyone could say anything, "I have something for you to fill out"

"What is it Noel"

"it's a form to an art school"

"what art school" Sara asked

"Hawthorn Academy for the Artistic Expression"

"What kind of school is that," Stuart raised an eyebrow

"an art school, they deal with all kind of artistic expressions and stuff"

"What does artistic expression even mean" Angelina asked

"What does it sound like" Noel rolled his eyes, "music, design, photography, sculpting, writing, etc"

"And have you go to school to learn this nonsense" Stuart scoffed, "no"

"it's not nonsense dad"

"Okay, say I let you go to this school," Stuart pondered, "what jobs will you be guerenteed with, what can you do with the knowledge of artistic expression that is sure to take you somewhere"

"I can be a designer"

"a designer in what? And who's t say that whatever you design will go anywhere Huh"

"..."

"Exactly" Stuart said making Noel glare, "you see, the thing about art, is that it's not a guerentee, it relies too much on opinion rather than facts. Who's to say that people will like and buy your music. Who's to say your art is any good and will sell. Who's to say that your dancing will attract an audience." he stated, "I'm trying to enlighten you Noel okay, there is no career in the arts. It's nothing but nonsense and I will not waste any money, or time investing you in it"

"But yet you pay for Angel to take ballet. You waste money buying Angel Dr. Suess books. You even praise Harry Potter, a book where one persons nonsense created an entire world and adventure. Why don't you just..."

"What Noel, finish what you was gonna say" Stuart urged

"Nevermind" he shook his head. Not hungry Noel pushed his plate away and walked upstair into his room.

Putting the pamphlets and For down on his desk, Noel grabbed his journey to vent. After a while, he put his journal down and grabbed a random notebook. Just like with his music and art, Noel vented his feelings through creative writing.

He wrote about a boy who was born different. His father resented him but the boy still loved his father regardless. He was proud to be his fathers son, but his father was disgraced to have him as a son. He wood do anything to gain his fathers approval, but nothing worked. Soon he his father had a daughter that he loved more, and that he couldn't stand. One day demons came and attacked the village, killing an innocent child. Unfortunately he was there and killed the demon. However it was too late and Noel was to be blamed. Pretty soon the entire village was after hI'm. They wanted him dead, even when he told them it wasn't his fault. The boy was soon found by his father at the edge of the forest. His father pro ached him, telling him everything was gonna be okay and that he would protect his son. The boy, Hapoy to have his fathers love let him get close, only to be strapped through the stomach, his throat cut, and thrown off of a cliff.

By the time Noels as finished writing, it was already late. Ghost was fast asleep next to Noel, and the boy didn't want to wake the sleeping wolf pup. Silently climbing out of bed He checked to see if his family was upstairs and distracted. Once that was done he walked down the stairs and opened the small door.


	7. Chapter 7

"Whats wrong dear," the Other mother asked Noel over dinner, the boy was Quiete since he got there and he had a frown on his face, something the other mothers didn't like.

"Nothing, it's just something my real parents said"

"Aww, what did your bad parents say"

"My dad said the the arts was a joke. That i was wasting my time with music and drawing and writing." Looking up he stared at his other mother and father, "Do you think that I'm wasting time, and that the arts is a joke?"

"No honey," The other mother frowned, "it's you're parents who are the jokes. Telling a talented young child like you that what he loves doing is a waste of time. What loving parents do that"

"We'll never do that to you Noel" his other father spoke with a small smile

"Thanks"

"So what do you want to do today lovely" the other Sara asked him

"Let's go out on the town. I wanna see it fully" Noel smiled brightly

"Okay then, after dinner go get changed, and we can go"

Smiling Noel nodded. After quickly eating his dinner Noel made his way upstairs, playing with the kid in the painting as he went. Stepping into his room Noel found a pair of clothes lying on his bed. Picking up the outfit, Noel examined it. A pair of black jeans, with a red long sleeved button up shirt, a black best, and black shoes. A little too formal for just a night on the town. Shrugging his shoulders Noel put the outfit on anyway.

walking back down the stairs Noel met his other parents. They was dressed the same as always. His other mother in a black skirt and a red blouse while his other father wore his black pants, red button up shirt, and purple spotted coat with no shoes on. They matched exactly.

"We have a surprise for you Noel" His other mother smiled

"Really"

"Seeing as you was so depressed earlier, I thought seeing one of your friends would cheer you up"

"My friends" He perked up

"yeah, she's right outside"

Walking towards the door Noel opened the door. His smile faded, and he looked at the person in front of him with his eyebrow raised. Sure Remember was sort of his friend, but not the type to make his depressed mood from earlier disappear. If anything he would expect Norman

"Hey Remember"

"Hi" she greeted with a bright smile. Just like his other parents this remember had black button eyes.

"So you're coming with us into town"

"Yup"

"Kay"

The other mother rested her hand on Noels shoulder as they stepped out of the house. The walk into town was short, and Noel was surprised. Walking around was the drawings from his journal. A mix of robots, stick figures, different shaped people, animal hybrid people, werewolves, monsters, Sci-Fi people wearing cyber suits with guns on there backs, soldiers, and all the things Noel has ever imagined.

"Whoa," Noel gasped as he looked around, "this is amazing"

"Every town needs residences," his other father said

"So where are we headed first" Noel asked

"I know the perfect place to start our night" His other mother said with a smile

Noel followed behind his Other mother as she led the way. They weren't the only group of people headed that same way. A massive amount of people flocked towards what see,Ed to be the theatre. On a giant billboard over the theatre was a picture of K. Of course he had the button eyes, but everything else looked the same. He was posing with a rather peculiar puppet, one Noel has seen K walk around with.

entering the theatre seats where being filled in a hurry. "Sara" led the three towards the front of the theatre where 4 empty seats was left. Sitting down Noel eagerly watched the stage, curious as the lights dimmed. The red curtain opened to a city much like the one Noel created. A Life sized human puppet dropped from the ceiling. It appeared to be a boy. He had short black hair, with black buttons yes, tan bronze skin, and wore overalls.

**"A/N: this part is weird because I had this initial part in my head as a play, but the way I wrote this doesn't really fit the style of a marionette but it's the way I visioned it. My advice is to just look at this as a marionette in the style of a black and white style film."**

The play started, but their were no words, instead an all too fimiliar melody told the story instead. It started with Rhaosody in Blue by George Gershwin. The puppet was walking through the city of people alone, looking for inspiration and an empty canvas to create on. Throughout his adventure the boy was constantly trailed with the massive people traffic and absolute traffic of the busy city. Everywhere he turned there was a person, he was pushed and knocked around, even losing his utensils and chasing them down towards in the street. As he was pushed along the city, he caught a glimpse of a puppet wearing a jester hat. As soon as Noel got a glimpse of the puppet it was gone. Before the boy puppet could go after the jester hat puppet the music changed to a more dramatic tone as the boy was grabbed from behind.

Act 2 opened up with Allegro in F Major-1. The boy was now home. His parents where angry, yelling at the young boy who looked miserable. The boy tried running away but his parents chased after him, yelling at him as he ran through the house. Through the music you could hear what the parents where shouting. Noel could relate, being told how much doing what you love is a waste of time. Being told that you should do something that can actually guarantee a life. Being told that you will never amount to anything.

Watching this scene Noel wondered why his other mother thought this would cheer him up. Looking over at the women who shared everything about his mother except her eyes and personality, Noel raised an eyebrow. His other mother looked over at him and smiled reassuringly. Looking back at the merionette, the boy was now away from his parents and locked in his room. The stage went dark, the music stopped, and the puppet sat on its bed.

What felt like minutes passed and the music started again. Noel sat up straighter in his chair as the fimiliar sound that Noel created himself sounded through the theatre. It was a soft melody that repeated the same 1234, 1234, 12345, with the soft sound of a ting from a triangle. It was a mystical sound. The puppet picked its head up and stood up from the bed. He walked towards his window and looked outside from where the music was coming from. He didn't see anyone, but he got a glimpse of a red ripped ribbon. The curtains closed quickly and the puppet was now surrounded by nature, his house in the background. He followed the music through the forest and the streets until he was in town.(Mystaline)

He walked through the streets as the music continued to play, following the ribbon as it lead him towards the edge of the town and through hordes more of people. It wasn't until he stopped at a brick wall in the middle of the street, cars avoiding it as if the wall wasn't in the road, when the music stopped. He was confused as he stared at the blank wall. Looking around he seen nothing as the music started playing again. Time began to speed up as the music explained the **world without words**. The world moved around the puppet who stared at the blank brick wall. Time sped up and lines and color drew themselves onto the wall. Noel and the puppet stared at the brick wall as a picture formed to the chill beat of the music, entranced by the music and the art, and the colors of the speeding world.

everything stopped abruptly. Slowly the world started to disappear until nothing was left. The puppet stood still, staring up at the finished portrait of colored lines. Slowly the puppet turned around and stared directly at Noel. When he blinked the curtains closed and everyone stood up in applause. The curtains opened again, as Mr. K stood up from bowing. As his eyes landed on Noel, Mr. K winked.

"How did you like the play?" 'Sara asked Noel

"It was really interesting to be honest"

"Interesting in a good way, or a bad way" 'Stuart' smiled

"in an artistic way. I mean I never really considered puppet play interesting to even study, but the story was good even without words"

"well I'm glad you liked it," the other mother smiled. Noel smiled back.

"So what are we gonna do now," The other father asked

"Anything Noel wants to do" Sara said

"okay," Noel thought, "how about we..."

* * *

**Abrupt stop to the chapter. A short chapter after a while. Next chapter will not take as long as this chapter did...hopefully.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Snap, did I really write 'wood instead of would. Thanks for pointing that out. Honestly I'm embaresssed by my writing so the only proof reading I do is skimming over words to make sure they're spelled correctly instead of actual grammar. However, I'm slowly starting to get into reading over what I write without getting embaressed so that's a good thing.**

* * *

"Hey Joel, how much does dad and mom make a year," Noel asked as he sat at his desk in his room, on the phone with his elder brother.

"Why"

"I'm just curious"

"why"

"Because I never really thought about it before"

"Why"

"Are you gonna tell me or not," Noel snapped annoyed

"Depends on if you're gonna keep lying to me"

"Will you tell mom and dad if I tell you?"

"Only if it's not illegal"

"Well I want to go to this performing arts school, but you know how mom and dad are when it comes to stuff like that, so I have to fill everything out for them to apply, and I need their income and stuff"

"Did you even ask them if you could go"

"I mentioned something like that to dad, and he flipped and told me I'm wasting my life and my time, and mom just agrees whenever it comes to me, so"

Joel sighed on the other line. He would have to talk to his parents about Noel. They never really knew how to handle him. His love for the arts was something his father didn't approve of, and his mother felt the same, thinking Noels love for music, writing, and art was a waste of time.

"what happened to LaLaLa?" Joel asked

"It didn't work this time," Noel shrugged, "so are you gonna help me or not"

"be lucky I love you kid"

"You're the only one"

Joel sighed again before giving Noel all the information he needed about their parents. When Noel finished filling out his school form(which included measurements and sizes for his uniform), he got up from his desk and pulled on a pair of black basketball shorts, with a simple white shirtsleeved shirt, and white Nikes. Grabbing his skateboard Noel made his way downstairs, passing his parents and sisters without saying anything, and left the house. If his parents wasn't gonna apply him to a school he actually wanted to attend, he'll do it himself.

Outside on the porch, Ghost stood waiting. Bending down Noel pet the white wolfs head with a small smile, "want to come with," Noel laughed as Ghost started licking his face. sitting down on the porch he played with Ghost as he waited for the mailman to come. He didn't want to take any chances with going to this school, so he would hand his registration papers over to the mailman, and watch as the mailman put the form in his bag, and drive away.

"what are you doing out here," Sara asked as she peeked her head out oft the he door

"Nothing"

"And whats in your hands"

"A dog"

"Well let it go, you don't know where it's been"

"It's fine"

"I'm serious Noel, you might get fleas, or something"

"Kay"

Sighing, Sara retreated back inside the house. Some minutes later the mailman finally came. Handing his form over to the mailman, Noel sighed with a smile. As the mailman drove away, Noel grabbed his skateboard and headed towards the skate park. After yesterday, all Noel really wanted to be, is far away from his father.

* * *

At 8 Noel made it back home. It was still fairly light out, but he knew his family was just finishing dinner. They most likely though that he was up in his room, sulking and refusing to come downstairs to eat because of yesterday. Walking inside the house, Noel rolled his eyes at the happy banter going on in the kitchen. Slamming the front door shut, he walked up the stairs and into his fathers study. If his father needed proof that studying the arts wasnt a waste of time, then Noel would have to look up jobs that doesnt specifically require public opinion

Once he got a list of Art, music, writing, and other types of jobs, Noel printed the list out and exited out of the browser. "I'll be back Ghost," Noel said to the pup, "wait in my room and I'll be back with dinner"

Walking down the stairs, Noel raised an eyebrow at the darkness. All of the lights where off with the only source of light coming from the Livingroom.

During dinner Angelica suggested that they have a movie night. Sara was enthusiastic, while Stuart had to convince Angelina that family time would be good. They opted to watch a family friendly movie, and decided upon Matilda. Angelica sat inbetween stuart and Sara, while Angelina opted for the recliner.

"Wow, way to make me feel included" Noel said with a roll of his eyes

"oh, Noel," Sara turned around to face him, "we figured you wouldn't want to join in, so"

"why wouldn't I have wanted to join mom"

"well, you didn't join us for dinner, so we figured you wanted to be left alone"

"I didn't join for dinner because I wasn't home, but thanks for noticing"

"Stop being so dramatic Noel," Stuart demanded, "if you want to join, then sit down and shut up"

"Do you talk to all your kids with that tone of voice"

"No, because all my kids aren't as dramatic and irritating as you are"

"Tell me how you really feel"

"You don't want to know how I really feel"

"I know perfectly well how you feel," Noel declared "which makes me question why I'm still part of this family anyway"

"It what your grandparents wanted"

"well they're dead now," Noel stated, "and it's not like they'll know if you kept me or not. I mean lets just do both of us a favor since you don't want me as a son and I don't want you as a father"

"NOEL," Sara yelled sternly. Stuart stared at Noel, his jaw clenched and his eye narrowed. Rolling his eyes, Noel walked away and into the kitchen.

"Well Movie night is officially ruined," Angelina said getting up off the recliner

"It's fine," Sara said, "let's all just focus on the movie"

"No, no let's all just go to bed," Stuart sighed, "we'll do movie night another time"

* * *

"Do you really think Noel actually thinks that you feel that way about him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I just feel as if Noel genuinely thinks you hate him. That you don't care about him"

"He's not that dramatic Sara,"

"we should talk to him, let him know that we actually love him and care about him. Do something he actually like to do" Sara suggested

"At this point, I'm not even sure about that"

"Stuart" Sara glared at her husband, smacking him upside his head, "don't you dare say something like that ever again," she spt

"You know I didn't mean it," He sighed

"don't ever— don't even joke about something like that"

"alright I'm sorry. But seriously Sara, let it go. Noels just acting out. Hes still not over the death of my parents and he's taking it out on us. If we don't allow him to act anyway he wants towards us, act any type of way, then he'll eventually get over it"

"...Yeah, okay" Sara sighed

* * *

"sometimes, I wish my grandparents where still alive," Noel vented to ghost, "they always supported me, went to recitals, helped me compose, danced to my music, hung up anything and everything I drew, read my stories, and attended my award ceremonies. My parents." He frowned, scribbling across his sketchbook with a marker, "They couldn't be bothered, always ignoring me, calling my music noise, calling my drawings silly pictures, never reading any of my stories or essays. It's like they couldn't be bothered. Like I'm unimportant, and my passion is nothing"

A knock on his door Interupted Noels venting. Looking at Ghot, Noel raised an eyebrow. No one ever decided to come to his room unless it's to complain or yell. "What," the door opened to reveal Angelina. "What the hell is that," she exclaimed as she stared at Ghost

"Why knock if you was just gonna come in"

"don't change the subject"

"he's my pet wolf"

"what the hell Noel," Angelina ran her hand through her hair, "does mom and dad know"

"Why would I tell them"

"Because it's a wolf. Because your keeping a wolf in the house where we live"

"He's only a pup." Noel clearified, "plus he's friendly, he will only attack if he feels threatened"

"Anyway," She shook her head as she looked around "your room is really small, like, you have a bunch of stuff"

"Tell your parents that, they think I'm exaggerating"

"Speaking of mom and dad, you know they love you right"

"Yeah okay," Noel said sarcastically with a roll his eyes

"I'm serious Noel," Angel sat on his bed, "I know you think they don't, but they do"

"I believe you"

"I know dad doesn't take you liking Art and music and all that seriously, but he's just really strict and he doesn't want you to be like, a struggling artist or whatever. He doesn't want you wasting your time on something that won't go anywhere"

"Says he who doesn't know anything about what I do or even what I like, "Noel scribbled violently in his sketchbook, "says he, who never even cared to begin with," he switched from blue to orange, "says he, who never cared, even when all I wanted was for him to just actually listen and see. I mean, he didn't even have to like it, I just wanted him to see what I can do." He switched from Orange to red, "says you," Noel pointed, "who always had dads love and support no matter what you did." Picking up the green sharpie, Noel violently dotted the page.

The room fell silent as Angelina watched Noel. "What are you drawing," she asked, breaking the silence. Throwing the now purple sharpie down, Noel threw the sketchbook at Angelina. Looking at the picture, Angelina's eyes widened. She didn't know what to call it, but it was a beautiful drawing of her father in scribbled colors of Blue, red, orange, and purple. Sharp green eyes stared back at her, eyes that made Angelina believe that she was staring into her fathers eyes.

"Wow Noel, this is beautiful" Angelina breathed, "you're actually really amazing"

"I bet you don't even know what type of drawing that is do you,"

"No, but do I need to know what type it is as long as I know it's beauitful and amazing"

"Well, you are the type who doesn't care about the process so long as you get to marvel at the results," Noel shrugged

"All right, fine," Angelina rolled her eyes, "what type of drawing is this"

"Guess," he smirked

"You know—"

"I'm just playing," Noel laughed, "it's called abstract"

"I thought abstract was weird shapes and stuff"

"not weird," Noel clearified, "and you're probably thinking of Picasso, but abstract can be that if that's what you're feeling,"

"And is all pictures around your room, things you've done"

"yup"

"I'm impressed little brother"

"Thank you," Noel smiled, "hey Angelina, if I disappeared and never came back, do you think mom or dad will miss me?"

"are you thinking about running away again,"

"no, not running away, but if I where to disappear, would any of you be sad or notice I'm gone," Ghost got up from his seat on Noels pillow and climbed onto his lap. Looking down at ghost, Noel ran his fingers through the white fur.

"I'll answer that question when I'm able too"

"fair enough"


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome back Noel," The other mother greeted with a warm smile

"What's going on," Noel raised an eyebrow as his other mother tailored a colorful dress full of sequins with Remember as her mannequin

"I'm fixing Remembers outfit for the festival tonight,"

"Festival?"

"Yes," She smiled, "it's going to be wonderful dear. Full of games, food, music, dancing, and art"

"What's the occasion then"

"You"

"me?"

"Yes Noel, we love having you here"

"Really?"

"well of course," The other mother stopped what she as doing to run her fingers through Noels hair, "you make us happy, and we want to show you how amazing this town that you created is.

Noel looked away, and rubbed the back of his neck as he felt his face heating up. Scruffing his feet along the floor, he looked everywhere besides his other mother. Once he calmed down, Noel looked back towards his other mother, "So do I get an outfit"

"Of course, it's up with your father"

"Is he up in the Music room"

"I think he's in the art room"

"Thanks"

Smiling Noel left the Livingroom and made his way upstairs. On the way he entertained himself with the kid in the painting. Laughing Noel entered the art room, where his father sat in front of a sewing machine. Knocking on the wall to get his other fathers attention, Noel walked into the room. His other father didn't look away from what he was doing, as Noel made his way towards him.

"What are you doing?" Noel asked

"Just... Finishin up...You're Costume," 'Staurt answered as he stopped sewing and held up Noels outfit. Looking the outfit over Noel raised an eyebrow. It wasn't insanely weird or anything really.

"Kay"

"Do you like it"

"I mean.." Noel tilted his head to the side, "Yeah. There's nothing wrong with it"

"Good," the other father smiled wider, "why don't you go get dressed then" he handed the clothes over

"Okay"

Taking the outfit, Noel walked into the bathroom. The outfit fit perfectly as Noel looked at himself in the mirror. The outfit consisted of red dress pants, with a black long sleeved shirt, and a pinstriped purple and red vest. A black tailcoat accompanied the outfit, with a red topHat that had a purple feather on it. Walking out of the bathroom, Noel smirked as he seen his other father dressed up in a black and red jester suit.

"That looks amazing on you," The other father complimented

"Thanks... What about shoes"

"Here you go," he handed Noel a pair of black dress shoes, "and this," he handed Noel a magnificent mask, "is what puts the outfit all together" Noel smiled and took the mask from his 'Other Father.' It was a red half mask, with a golden outline, and a really cool purple design with black musical notes that played Beethoven if you look closely. "Well, put it on," nodding his head, Noel put the mask on.

walking down the stairs, Noel and "Stuart" met up with the other mother and remember at the front door. Remeber wore a Black tanktop shirt with pink sequins, with a pink tutu, black stockings, and black flats.

"Well that's a look I don't think I'll see on you in the real world," Noel stated. 'Remember' smiled.

"you look so cute," His other mother gushed as she wrapped her arms around 'Staurt.' The two of them matched in black and white jester outfits. Smiling, Noel followed the three out of the house. Noel walked in silence behind his other parents with 'Remember' by his side. from a distance he could hear music, and the delicious smell of freshly popped popcorn and corndogs.

Arriving at their destination Noels eyes widened as a giant smile emerged on his face. The entire town was decorated. Colorful streamer hung from building to building. Sakura blossoms decorated the arches of the buildings, sending a beautiful rain of petals falling to the ground. An array of Sunflowers, roses, Daisies, lilacs, chrysanthemums, lillies, buttercups, Orchids, carnations, hydrangeas, daffodils, tulips, and poppies Decorated the lamp posts. imprints of Noels random doodles tattooed the ground in a colorful work of Art. Stands littered the sidewalk with food and differemt activities. Noel noticed their was no stage, just a giant hole in the middle of the street, with people all around, listening to the band that was playing and dancing along

that was another thing that amazed Noel. The people here weren't exactly people. Instead, they where every character Noel has drawn in his sketchbook. Extremely tall and skinny men that wore striped pants and tailcoats, with blue skin, mustaches and top hats, rolled around on unicycles. Robots in all different shapes and sizes, and wires and colors walked around eccentrically with a pep in their step. Different characters also ranged from Shape, color, size, and animation.

Woman painted in skeletal paint danced in the middle of the crowd as a band of skeletons played their instruments. A skeleton donning an Afro, and a purple suit with a pink feather boa around his neck, playing enthusiastically on his violin. the one thing everyone had in common was the black buttons for eyes.

"Noel, You're here"

Turning around, Noel seen a man. He was tall, and skinny, but not extremely so, with Black skin, wearing a half skeleton mask, a purple tophat adorned with feathers, and a red and black striped suite, with white and black shoes.

"I remember you!" Noel exclaimed in excitement. It was a time when Noels grandfather was alive. There was a carnival that came to town, and Noels parents refused to let him go. Even when he promised to stay by Joels side, and not wonder off. Even when his grandparents offered to take him, his parents still said no. That night his grandparents snuck him and Joel out to the carnival under the guise of tending his broken heart. That day Noel has been enthralled with The costumes, the music, the dancing, and the performers. That night, when Noel got home, he, and Joel talked animatedly and excitedly about making their own festival/Carnival.

Noel drew dozens of characters. The character before him now, Joel named him UNdertaker. He said that he looked creepy, and the type of person who murders you than buries you. Noel disagrees, but the name stuck.

"Nice to see you Noel," he tipped his hat, "and you as well Mr and Mrs Con. Remember." His smiled. "how would you like it if I showed you what this festival is all about," he offered

"is it okay with you guys?" Noel turned to his other parents

"go ahead and have fun," his it her mother shooed

"me and your mom can do with the alone time," his it her father grabbed his other mother and kissed her neck.

Noel made a disgusted face, and turned away. "Who cares if they're my other parents, they still look like them, and it's gross," he whispered to Remember, who laughed silently in her hand. The Undertaker smiled at the two and gestured them to follow him as he walked threw the crowd

**Come one, come all!**

**Boys and girls of every age**

Undetaker sang as Noel and Remember followed him. The characters all stopped what they was doing to watch the display, as the skeleton crew continued to play.

**Wouldn't you like to see something strange  
Come with us and you will see  
Come one, come all!  
Close the churches and the schools  
It's the day for breaking rules  
Come and join the feast of ...**

The town went silent. The band stopped playing and everyone froze. Noel raised an eyebrow as he looked around.

**Fools!**

everyone yelled, throwing up confetti. Undertaker laughed and continued on his way dancing through the crowd.

**Once a year we throw a party here in town  
**

**Once a year we turn all of upside down  
**

**Ev'ry man's a king and ev'ry king's a clown**

Noel faux frowned as the undertaker out a crown on his head. Remember pointed and laughed and Noel snatched the crown off his head and threw it into the air.

**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**

**Everybody make a scene**

**Trick or treat**

**'Til the neighbors gonna die of fright!**

**It's our town!**

**Everybody scream**

The Undertaker, a man with a jack-o-Lantern for a head, and Noel screamed along with the rest of the town, as different colored translucent ghosts flew threw their bodies. With wide eyes Noels felt his body up at the shivers that ran through his spine.

**It's the day the devil in us gets released**

The music went low as the townsfolk whispered amongst each other. Noel watched them intrigued.

"Now Noel, you understand that you created is right" Undertaker asked as he swung an arm around Noel

"Duh, I made you"

"Exactly."

"what"

The Undertaker took his hat off and held it in front of Noel. I pack of small creatures popped out of the hat.

**In this town we call home  
**

**Everyone hail to the Creators song**

The animals jumped out of the hat and ran threw the legs of a large, fat man who wore shorts and a ontop small t-shirt stained with food.

**In this town, don't we love it now  
**

**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

The fat man ate the food in his hand. His mouth I'm,ediatly filled with moving objects and he opened his mouth wide, releasing a string of bats. The bats flew out of the fat mans mouth and around the corner into the alleyway. The undertaker laughed and pointed.

**Round that corner  
man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting it depends on how you**

**Scream**

Noels other sisters let out a blood curdling shriek as a fuzzy monster popped out of the trash can. Noel and the Undertaker laughed. Grabbing Noel once again, the Undertaker dragged him through the crowds.

**Say it once  
Say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice!  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night**

**Everybody scream  
Everybody scream!**

The two made it towards the middle of town. A giant crowd formed around them. "Now Noel, it's time for a special performance"

"Who,"

The undertaker smiled, and pushed Noel into the crowd.

**Come one, come all!**

**Hurry, hurry, here's your chance**

**See the myst'ry and romance  
**

**Come one, come all**

**Make an entrance to entrance**

**dance La Esmeralda**

**Esmereldaaaaa...Dance**

The Undertaker threw down a smoke Pellet. When the smoke disappeared a young Mrs. Lovel took his place. Noels eyes widened. He'd seen her in the pictures around the house, but she was wearing a red pair of Bra and Panties with a see through red skirt around her waist. She had golden bangles around her arms and legs, and a good necklace around her neck.

she smiled as she swayed her hips to the music. Noel didn't know if he should cover his eyes or watch. On one hand, she was his elderly neighbor who loved hearing him play the piano and the violin. On the other hand, a young Mrs. Lovel is beautiful, and she was proud of her dancing background.

**Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for  
**

**Here it is, you know exactly what's in store**

The undertaker sang as from behind Noel. He pushed the young boy towards Mrs. Lovel who grabbed him by his hands and spun him around. Noel blinked as Mrs. Lovel held him at arms length as she danced. He blinked in concentration as he tried to follow the movement of her feet, and her hands guiding his, as her bangles clinked together to the music as she moved.

**Ev'rybody!**

Undertaker gestured to the crowd.

**Once a year we throw a party here in town**

**Hail to the king!**

**In this town don't we love it now  
**

**Everyone's waiting for the next surprise**

* * *

Noel sighed onto the back of his other father. The festival was a blast. After he danced with Mrs. Lovel, he was asked to play something for her to dance to. The skeleton band was the most fun he had playing music with anyone. After he played with the band, He and Remember went to the play stands to play some games. They played Basketball toss, Ring toss, Ballon darts, the game where you shoot the water at the target to reach the top, And more.

he ate at every food stand at the festival. Corndogs, hotdogs, hamburgers, pizza cones, Fried Dough, Varius caramel apples, Frozen banana's with different toppings, Waffle cones, Cheese fries, Curly friend, French fries, Motzerella sticks, Meatballs on a stick with various dipping sauces, pretzels, cinnamon buns, Nachos, Burritos, Tacos, and even the salads.

After all the games and food, Noel went to the other booths where he got his face painted, created his own paper lantern in which he released into the sky, Graffitied a futuristic City with the universe in the background using a technique he seen on Tumblr, and he wrote his name on the ground with Chalk.

He danced with his other mother, and drew with his other father. Noels day couldn't have ended any better than it had today. He was tired and ready to go to bed. His other parents tucked him into bed when they got home.

"Did you have fun today Noel," his other mother asked

"Yeah," he smiled, "it's been the best day ever"

"You know, everyday can be like this,"

"What do you mean"

"You could stay here if you like. Forever"

"Forever?"

"yes," she smiled

"I mean.." Noel paused. Living here, in this other world is certainly Better than living in his current world. His parents are actually interested in him, and his creations came to life. However, his grandfather always said, if it's too good to be true, it probably is. Joel also told him not to make rash decisions and to think before making any big changes. "Can I think about,"

"Of course, take all the time you need," She patted his knee, "we'll be waiting, and you're always welcome"

"cool," Noel smiled tiredly, "I just wonder how I'll manage without the button eyes"

The other mother chuckled. Kissing Noel on the forehead, she turned off the light, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Noel sighed in content as he sifted around in the bed to get comfortable. Once he was comfortable Noel closed his eyes. Just as he was almost asleep something wet pressed against his cheek. Opening his eyes, Noel was met with Ghost, who was sitting besides his head.

"What do you want Ghost"

"Noel, whatever you do, do not agree to stay here"

"I haven't even decided if I want to anyway"

"don't evn conteplate it Noel, just say no"

"How do you know the word Conteplate," Noel raised an eyebrow, "that's a vocabulary word, and you're just a puppy"

"Be serious Noel"

"I don't see the big deal in staying here anyway. Everything and everyone is 1000 times better than back at regular home"

"Because she's not what you expect Noel, she's evil"

"and how do you know that"

"The other Remember told me"

"Does Remember even talk"

"Yes, and she told me everything Noel. She wants to eat you"

"in which way"

"The bad way"

"But she's so nice. Plus, she thinks she's my mother, and mothers do t eat their children"

"unless their cannobolistic Phsychopathic monsters"

"Which my mother isn't"

"She isn't your mother"

"But she's based off of my mother, who is neither"

"According to you, you're mither doesn't love or care about you, but this one does"

"Can we talk about this when I'm not tired," Noel Yawned

"Just say No Noel, I'm trying to save you"

"If the pros outweigh the cons, than I'll say no. Tomorrow, help me find reasons why I should say no"

"I wish you would just listen," Ghost sighed, "But I guess this is the only way to make you say no"

"Hopefully my parents or sisters don't piss me off or do anything that makes me want to stay"

Ghost watched as Noel laid his head back down and fall asleep. He really hoped that the next day goes good, and that Noel realizes that he doesn't need to live in this other world with this other family in order to be happy. That his parents actually loves him and values him, and they don't mean any of the mean things they say and do towards Noel.

* * *

** Sorry for the wait. I know what it's like to like a story and the author takes a long time to update. It's usually not the authors fault because...life and stuff, but still. I'll try to update sooner and not take too long**


	10. Chapter 10

No Creepy Button Eyes

Joel

Ghost

Real People?

"Mhmmmm," Noel thought as he tapped his pencil against his journal. Nothing else comes to mind when thinking about staying in this world. "Help me out here Ghost since you want me to stay so badly." Said animals leaped off of Noels bed, and made its way towards the window," "What's so great about outside," Noel raised an eyebrow, "in the other world I can make outside anything I want." Ghost barked, "but then again, I haven't seen much of the world anyway, so it would seem like I'm missing out I guess." Nodding his head Noel added to his list, "okay what else"

its been a day and a half since Noel told his other mother he would think about staying. He's been making a list of pros and cons of both scenerios. So far, the cons for staying outweighs the pros, and the pros of going outweighs the cons.

"Sorry ghost, it still seems like the cons outweigh the pro." Jumping onto the bed Ghost bit Noels hand, "Ouch,"he said he blinked, "well anyway, I'll think about it some more since you're so adament that this is a bad idea, and animals do have a keen sense for danger"

Closing his journal Noel placed it down on his desk, and climbed off of his bed. It was noon, and he had yet to eat. Going downstairs, his mother was at the sink washing dishes.

"Noel get ready," she said to the boy over her shoulder

"Why?"

"We're going out"

"where?"

"You and the girls need uniform for your new school"

"I already have my uniform, so nah"

"Let's not make this difficult Noel," Sara sighed, "we're leaving in an hour"

"I'm serious though mom," Noel told her, "I signed myself up for an art school and ordered my uniform already"

"Hurry up and eat so you can get ready"

"Why don't you believe me"

"Because you play around too much Noel, and you Lie, and it makes it hard to believe you"

"I don't even lie, I tell the truth, you don't believe me, I do it, then you get mad and I get in trouble"

"GO!"

Sucking his teeth Noel quickly made himself something to eat, grabbed a soda, and left the kitchen. He sat in the Livingroom and watched an episode of The Flash before going back upstairs. Ghost was laying down on his bed. "My mom is taking me and my sisters out shopping, I'm not gonna be home for a while," Noel told ghost. Ghost yipped and jumped off of Noels bed, and climbed out the window.

Getting dressed, Noel made his way back downstairs. He was the first one out of the door, wanting to hurry up and get this over with. The town where they lived did not have a mall, so they settled for a small time store that sold uniforms. Angelica sang along to every song on the radio, and Angelina was lucky enough to have her headphones in as she texted away on her phone.

The clothing store was besides an electronics store, one that was selling cellphones on sale.

"Mom, when are you gonna get me a phone?" Noel asked his mother as they stepped into the store

"When you're ready"

"but I'm 12 already. Angelina got her own phone when she was my age"

"that's because Angelina is more responsible"

"in which way"

"She's not constantly lying, running away, or being a pain"

"ever stop to think about why my behavior is the way it is"

"No. Besides I thought you was into old school things"

"I am, but you and dad don't buy me any of those things either"

"well when me and your father decided that you're ready for a phone, you'll get one"

"what about an iPod"

"No"

Sighing Noel rolled his eyes and walked away. The store was entirely big, which is why his mother allowed Angelica and Angelina to wonder around the store. Noel didn't want to be there, so he sat down in a random chair, and waited for his mother to finish shopping.

"Hey, don't I know you," A voice said from behind Noel. Turning around he faced a boy. One he didn't know.

"umm, I don't think so, I'm new to the town and haven't really met anyone,"

"Oh, but I swear you look fimiliar. What school are you going too"

"um, the arts school"

"oh right," the kid hit his head, "you're the kid who helped out me and my friends." Noel looked at him in confusion, "the Jazz audition where you played the trumpet for us,"

"...Oh yeah"

"so what's your name?"

"Noel Con"

"I'm Leopold Cooper, but please call me Leo. I play bass"

"Cool"

"So what are you doing here, our uniforms can only be ordered"

"I have two sisters, how about you"

"brothers"

"So why are we even here"

"I have no idea," Leopold shrugged laughing. "But whatever, atleast I get KFC after"

"Lucky, if anything, I'm in trouble right now and I get nothing"

"that's so sad"

"I know"

"so are you going to be playing the trumpet, or are you doing something else?"

"do I have to do just one thing," Noel raised an eyebrow, "because I do more"

"like what"

"well, I play 10 instruments, I love to draw, and craft, and I write"

"Damn," Leonard looked impressed, "how old are you"

"12, but I'm a genius so"

"really?"

"yeah, my grandparents made me take the test. That and I have an eidetic memory"

"what does that mean"

"it means that my brain is able to recall visual information, such as pages from books, magazines, Photo's, paintings, sheet music, and license plate numbers, in great detail after only brief exposure to it. I can also perfectly play any song on any instrument after listening to it a couple of times, and Learning new instruments comes easy to me"

Leopold blinked in amazement, "wow"

"Yup. So what about you, do you just play the bass"

"Every string like guitar shaped instrument really, cello, violin, etc. but I love the bass"

"But you don't even play the cello or violin with your fingers"

"yeah, tell my mother that," Leonard chuckled

"Lucky you, I can't just choose one"

"what's your favorite"

"ummmm, the Saxaphone because my grandpa loved listening to me play, and it was his favorite"

Noel and Leonard continued to talk until Leonard had to leave, the two planning to meet up at school and play together with the rest of Leopold's friends. After Leopold left, the shopping trip seemed to drag on for Noel. His mother seemed to be doing more than just uniform shopping, if it took 2 hours to do so. She didn't even call him up to check his size.

"Noel, come on, it's time to go," Sara called with Angelica and Angelina by her side. Sighing in relief Noel got up from his spot and followed his mother out of the store. "What do you all want for dinner?"

"Pizza!" Angelina yelled

"I want Chipotle"

"no, pizza"

"we have pizza all the time, we barely get chipotle"

"is their even a chipotle around here," Sara asked

"I don't know, let me check"

"Noel, what do you say, Pizza, or Chipotle?" Sara looked to Noel through the mirror

"It doesn't really matter what I want, so why waste my breath," he shrugged

"well, there's no chipotle around here, so I guess I'll be fine with pizza"

"Noel, are you fine with pizza?" Noel shrugged.

Once back home Noel made his way back upstairs into his room. Grabbing his journal he added another thing to his pro list; Friends.

* * *

That night at dinner, Noel decided to join his family. His mother cooked porkchops, Mashed potatoes, and broccoli.

"so, how was everyone's day"

Sara and Stuart dropped their forks and stared at Noel with wide eyes. Noel just raised an eyebrow at his parents as he continued eating, "what"

"nothing," Sara blinked, "it's just...new"

"is it so weird that I ask my family how there day went"

"yes," Angelica and Angelina chorused

"well then maybe I should go back to not caring since it's so weird and making everyone uncomfortable"

"No, No" Sara said quickly, "this is good, it's unexpected which is why it's weird, but it's good" she smiled, "what do you want to know about"

"anything you're willing to share"

"well," Sra thought, "not much really, besides the fact that you and your sisters is starting school next week"

"But I di t want to go to school," Angelina huffed

"well too bad. Angel, are you planning on joining any clubs or something"

"Cheerleading Duh, and I want to do something else"

"Something else like what," Stuart asked

"I don't know, I think the newspaper, or yearbook, or something like that"

"you where always a good writer," Stuart smiled, "that's something you can do as a career"

Noels head snapped to his father with an incredious look. His father never encouraged him in anything he did; never even cared to read Noels stories when Noel wanted his fathers opinion the most. But the second Angelica shows an interest in writing, his hate for everything creative is gone.

"Speaking of writing." Stuart groaned and messaged his temples as Noel spoke, "would you encourage me to persue writing as career too, or would you deem it unnecessary to go into writing the same way it's unnecesary to be an artist or a musician"

"the type of writer you want to be, is completely different than the type of writer that Angel could be"

"and how would you know that," Noel challenged, "you never cared to read or acknowledge anything I've ever written"

"Because I know how you are. You're a dreamer, you're stuck in this imaginary, unrealistic world, and I'm not going to encourage you to waste your life on nothing"

"I can't find your silver lining, I don't mean to judge, But when you read your speech, it's tiring Enough is enough"

"OKAY STOP," Sara yelled, "No more talking about this anymore okay, Noel, are you excited about starting school"

"Actually, yes I am excited to be starting school"

"what the," Angelica spoke, "when did you start liking school"

"because as I looked into the school, Its a school I really want to go to"

"is their an arts program there or something, like I don't understand"

"Something like that," Noel smirked, "However, what if I told you mom, that their is an arts school I can go to"

"Noel no." Sara sighed, "You are not going to an arts school"

"why not"

"what can an arts school teach you that a regular school can't"

"umm, the arts"

"you have art and music classes"

"First of all, not anymore. Second, doesn't matter because that's not teaching me about art"

"who cares, it's just making pictures" Angelica said

"it's more than just making pictures, but I wouldn't expect you to understand that,"

"how many times do me and your mother have to tell you NO, for you to understand that we all not be sending you to any type of art school"

"until you give me an actual explanation,"

"just because it's not what you want to hear, it doesn't make it any less valid"

"then your both hypocrites. You discourage and get angry at me for wanting to draw and do music, but yet you pay for Angelina to practice ballet and Tap, and you allow Angekica to do gymnastics and Cheerleader. For what. Angelina isn't gonna be a ballerina or a dancer, and Angelica isn't making it into the Olympics, or are you hoping she'll become a professional cheerleader for one off our favorite football teams"

"Noel shut up," Angelina snapped, "you're ruining the mood like you always do"

"I don't do anything, it's your mother and father who don't make any type of sense"

"My reasonings don't have to make sense to you Noel," Stuart started, "you are but a child, and you live in my house, under my rules. I pay for your food, your clothes, your heating, this house you live in. Until you leave and start doing things on your own, then I make decisions for you"

"what traumatic thing happened in your childhood to hate the arts so much," Noel asked his father curiously, "did grandpa not love you enough or something. Did he pay attention to his Saxaphone and his gene kelly and fred Astaire movies. Is that why you don't want me to pursue, or be interested in any of that?"

"NOEL," Sara yelled

Staurt stared Noel down. His fists and his jaw clenched as he breathes heavily through his nose, trying to calm himself. Stuart's relationship with his parents was somewhat strained. He loved his parents dearly, and everything they've done for him, but he and his parents didn't agree with the majority of the things regarding his life. Mostly all of the disagreements ended in arguments and Stuart leaving upset. Stuart never had the chance to make up with his parents.

"Noel, go upstairs to your room" Stuart said as calmly as possible

"I'm still eating"

"I dont care, go upstairs"

"but I'm still eating"

"NOEL GO UPSTAIRS RIGHT NOW," Stuart yelled, slamming his fists onto the table causing everyone jump. Noel rolled his eyes as he grabbed his plate and stood up. "Stop taking me and your mother for granted Noel. You walk around like you have the worst life ever, and the worst possible parents, but you don't."

"yeah, because I should be so happy that your horrible, but not as bad as you can be. That makes everything better"

Leaving the kitchen, Noel made his way up the stairs and to his room. His decision was made, and as of tonight, his family will never see him again.


	11. Chapter 11

**That night ****when the whole house was asleep, Noel made his way downstairs. Walking into the Livingroom he smiled when he seen the small door that was a portal to his new and better home with everything he could want or need. His heart hammered in excitement as he got down on his knees. Reaching his hand out towards the knob, Noel gripped the door knob and turned. "What." Noel raised an eyebrow at the door. Pulling on the handle the door wouldn't budge open. "What the hell," he continued to fondle the door, "why is it locked"**

**Releasing the door knob, Noel stood up and turned on the Livingroom lights. Their should have been no way that the door was locked. Who in their right minds even cares for this little door anyway, not to mention the key was in his room. Looking around the Livingroom Noel didn't find the key.**

**"Who, the hell..." Slapping a hand to his forehead, Noel sighed loudly, "stupid, annoying angel." He grumbled annoyed, "now I gotta wait until tomorrow to freaking leave. Great."**


	12. Chapter 12

About 3 months have passed, and Noel still couldn't find the key. It wasn't in Angels room, and he looked all over the Livingroom again, and all over the kitchen, but to no avail. In those months Noel has not spoken a word to his family, opting to not engage in any type of conversation or contact. He ate his dinner in his room, watched TV on the laptop, and spent the rest of his free time away from home. He did however talk to Joel everyday, and he now considers Remember a friend he can vent his frustrations too from time to time. Noel has also used Ghost to vent his frustrations, the Snow White wolf pup now bigger than he was before.

Noel has started school. Since his parents still don't know that he is enrolled in his art school, he leaves before his parents to get to school, his skateboard used for transportation. Noel loved his school. They still had some regular classes like math, and he was still being taught basic history, and learning how to write essays in English. But overall the school was perfect for him.

"What are you doing," Remember asked Noel one evening as she petted Ghost. It was almost the end of the term, and the school was throwing some kind of fair to celebrate the first term being over(after all, the first term is the worst term as kids are just getting the hang of being back in school, and work). So Noel was working on his end of the term piece for his art class. He was going to do a spray painting piece since he hasn't done one in a while.

"I am working on a project"

"Obviously," Remember rolled Her eyes, "but what are you doing, as in drawing"

"Then you should have asked, what am I drawing"

"what are you drawing then"

"I'm not drawing"

"Oh my god," Remember groaned. Noel laughed and sorted out the tools he would use for his piece."well whatever it is your doing, what is it"

"I'm not 100% yet. Usually, when doing sprayart or Graffitti, you usually make features like surreal landscapes of planets, comets, pyramids, cities, and nature scenes and stuff like that" Noel explained, "so I'll probably do something like that"

"Can I watch"

"If you're here when I do so, then yeah"

"I seen a street performer do something like this one day in New York, it was really cool. Are you fast like they are"

"Eh, I work at a pace I'm comfortable with," Noel shrugged

"Sounds like someone who can't work fast"

"Shut up. Now all I really need is the spray paint"

"How do you decide you want to spray paint for your project, but not be prepared enough to have actual spray paint"

"I have some left over," Noel defended himself, "i'm just missing 2 colors really"

"As an artist, do the colors really matter?"

"Yes, and I'm inclined to ask what kind of question that was, but I have to remember that you're not an artist, so you don't know what you're talking about"

"you're backhanded mean Noel"

Laughing Noel fixed his Canvas, and grabbed his skateboard "do you want to go to the store with me"

"Sorry, it's getting late and I need to get home before I get in trouble"

"Alright, come on ghost"

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"I guess," Noel shrugged as Ghost ran besides him. The wolf pup has gotten bigger in the span of three months. Noel can't even pick up the wolf anymore without a struggle, and he takes up more space in his bed now. Ghost will also hunt for himself now, but will sometimes eat whatever food Noel gives him. Skating through town Ghost continues to get scared to strange looks from the town people. There was one incident where animal control was called, and Noel had to lie and explain that Ghost was a mixed bred wolf. Quickly Noel got his spray paint, with extra can just in case, and a new sketchbook, and some markers, gel pens, and chalk. Don't ask how he got the money.

When he got home Noel put his things in his room. His sisters where home from their after school activities, and his mother was just getting home when he arrived. His father was still at the hospital, and usually didn't get home until 8 when they had dinner. Once in his room, Noel grabbed the phone and called his brother.

* * *

Today was a relatively hectic day for Stuart Con down at the hospital. Three of his patience seiezed off of their treatments, a couple of incopotent nurses forget to file for one patience medication, a couple of here tic patience are treated even though they're fine, and the coffee maker broke so Stuart had to travel all the way to the hospitals Starbucks, and pay for overpriced coffee, to get his fix for the day. It wasn't as bad as most days, but it wasn't easy either, and all Stuart wanted to do was go home and eat dinner with his family.

As he was walking back to his office to file away his reports, Stuart bumped into someone, dropping a couple of papers in the process. "Sorry," the peso apologized as he bent down to pick up the fallen papers, "no problem." When the man stood back up to hand Stuart his papers, he glanced down at his name tag. "You don't happen to be related to Noel Con do you?' He asked

"Yeah, I'm his father"

"Well this is great," he smiled, "I'm Angelo Giseppi, Noels teacher," he held out his hand

"Stuart," he introduced as the two shook hands, "from experience I have to ask what did that child do wrong"

"Nothing, nothing, I promise you. Noels a really good kid. He's smart, attentive, talented, and he loves participating in class"

"Doesnt sound like Noel"

"Maybe it's the school he's in," Angelo shrugged, "anyway I dont know if Noel told you or not, but the school is having an open house next week"

"No he didn't tell me, none of them did"

"Oh. Well you should come, we assigned all the kids to do a project on their favorite subject, and they're going to show it off like its a real life event. The kids are excited. Heck I'm excited to see what the kids thought up," Angelo laughed

"The whole school will be doing this?"

"Yeah, they'll be food and refreshments as well curtesy of the bakery"

"Yeah, no, me and the wife will be there"

"Oh good," Angelo smiled, "it starts at 5 and ends at 9. I'll send a flyer home with Noel"

"Okay, thanks for telling me," Staurt smiled

"No problem, have a nice night"

"You too"

* * *

"Remember this is Kyle, Kyle Remember," Noel introduced. Kyle is Noels friend from school. Kyles project is a film showcasing his friends creating their projects.a film on the creation of creation is what he calls it. Noel is his quota for canvas art.

"Your name is remember," Kyle raised an eyebrow

"Is that a problem"

"No." Kyle tilted his head to the side as he stared at her, "it's different. Unique. I like it"

"Thank you," Remember smiled

"Are you two quite finished," Noel rolled his eyes, "and this is Ghost," he patted the wolfs head

"What The," Kyle pointed his camera to the wolf, "is that a real wolf"

"Yeah"

"I didn't know there were wolves around here"

"No one did appearantly" Remember said

"That's so cool. But I heard wolves are dangerous to have for pets"

"Ghost is only a couple a months, still a pup, when he's older, I'll deal with"

"If Ghost sticks around," Remember added

"Yeah, if he sticks around." Ghost licked at Noels hand, and he smiled, "so how d you want to do this, I can make one piece that takes about 10 minutes, or two small pieces that takes about 5-7 minutes each"

"Doesn't matter, as long as I get to keep it"

"Do two," Remember piped, "I want one as well,"

"Okay, two pieces it is then."

Mr. and Mrs. Lovel allowed Noel to use one of their disposable tables to use, which was placed near the side of the shed. "Oh crap, I forgot something," turning around Noel walked into the house and grabbed three small caps to use. Walking back outside, Noel jumped as an old lady jumped into his sight.

"Noel"

"Ms. Scotch," Noel breathed. It was just the old lady who lived in the fourth apartment. She was a hermit, but Noel guessed she found a reason to leave the house. "You scared me"

"Noel, whatever you do, do not go through the door"

"What"

"Noel, what's going on," Remember asked as Kyle focused the camera

"It's dangerous, Noel"

"Well, what if being there, is better than being here"

"If you leave Noel, you will never come back"

"Isn't that the point"

"You will die Noel"

"Well, it's still better than having Sara and Stuart as parents. Besides, I can't find the key anyway, so there's no point"

"Don't do it Noel, listen to ghost, it's dangerous, and nothing is worth losing your life," she warned

Noel nodded his head slowly as Ms. Scotch limped back into her house. Shaking his head, he put his attention back to Remember and Kyle, who looked at him confused. Shrugging at the silent question, Noel walked back towards the table and put the caps down.

"What colors do you want Kyle?"

"Black, Green, Blue, Orange, and Red"

Putting on his gloves and mask, Noel got to work. He started with white first, the green, red, dark blue, and orange. Kyle and remember watched intently as Noel worked.

"So Noel, what made you get into spray paint art"

"When I was like, 8, my grandparents took me to New York and I watched an artist do it on the streets. It was so cool, and I just wanted to do it"

"Did you oractice making these often"

"Yeah, my brothers friends watched me do one, and it use to take me like, 10 minutes to do a simple one, and they asked if I could make them some, and so I would make these for them, and I just got better once I got used to it"

"Cool, cool, that's to be expected, you only get better with practice. What else can you make using this technique"

"Anything really, but I can't really do most of them. Like I can do ocean stuff, and space stuff, but Like, when it comes to actual scenery and stuff I have a problem"

"Not so much of a genius now are you," Kyle smirked

"Shut the hell up, all I have to do is practice it once and I'll master it"

"Whatever you say," Kyle and remember laughed.

A couple of minutes later, Noel was finished with Kyles piece. Setting the piece down to dry, Noel started on Remembers. "What colors"

"Pink, Yellow, Purple, Orange, and I liked the green,"

Nodding Noel got to work. 6 minutes later Noel finished. "And that ladies and gentleman, is how that's done,"

"Beautiful" Kyle turned off his camera, "that was cool"

"Wait until you see my project"

"Oooh Noel,"

Pulling his mask from his face, Noel looked to see Angelina, and Angelica, their mother getting out of the car behind them.

"What are you doing," Angelina asked

"None of your business"

"Noel, what are you doing now," Sara sighed as she walked up to the table

"My friend asked me to make him something so I did. Look, it's nice right," Noel held up Remembers finished work

"You did this," Sara said in awe as she gazed over the piece. Seeing his mothers face Noel smiled wide. Maybe now, one of his parents could see how talented he actually is, and that his art isn't something irrelevant or stupid. "Are those my pit lids." And Noels smile fell, "What the heck Noel, you know I cook with these," she picked up the pot lids, "and now they're ruined and I can use them"

"Yes you can, it's washable"

"I am not using these when the fumes and toxins from those cans have been spread all over it"

"This is why I can't deal when you and your father get into it," Sara shook her head. Noel rolled his eyes and looked to Kyle who was putting his camera away. He would leave too if he had the chance. Unfortunately, his chance was lost when the key went missing.

"it's not that big a deal"

"maybe to you, because you don't take anyone's things into consideration"

"Alright whatever, I don't care," Noel waved his mother off

Sara let out a huff and turned around in a state. Noel couldn't bring himself to care, as he took off his gloves and started to clean up. The table was most likely ruined, but Mr. And Mrs. Lovel wouldn't mind. They where the kind of parents Noel wished he had. Kyle and Remember went home soon with their pieces, and Noel left his spray cans where they where so he could work on his project later.

* * *

"Angelica and Angelina how come you didn't tell us about the open house," Sara asked her two girls as hey drove to the school. Noel left just as soon as he got home, and hasn't been back since.

"We didn't know about it either," Angelina shrugged

"I did," Angelica said

"How come you didn tell us," Stuart asked

"I fogot"

Arriving at the school Stuart and Sara were confused at the lack of cars, parents, and small decoration that usually accompanied an open house. "Is tongues the right night?" Sara said as she got out of the Car"

"Mr. Giseppi said Thursday at 5, it's 6:00. I got here an hour late just in case"

"Maybe you got the date wrong," Angelina suggested

"Maybe"

At that second the schools principal walked out of the school. Pup on seeing the family he waved and approached them, "ah, Mr. And Mrs. Con, what can I do for Ya"

"I was told that the school would be having an open house today," Staurt explained

"No, no, but today," he shook his head, "open house is next Friday"

"So you did get the dates wrong," Sara sighed

"Mr. Giseppi was confident when he said Thursday. Did you change the date"

"Oh no Mr. Con, our open houses are always on Friday. Maybe you're thinking of that art school"

Stuarts face hardened, "what art school"

"uhm, Hawthorn Academy for the Artistic Expression, I think it's called"

"That son of a–" Stuart growled

"thank you Mr. Grier, we'll be going now," Sara smiled at the man as she pushed her husband into the car.

"I am going to murder that boy"

Llet's not jump to conclusions Stuart, let's just go and see if Noel is actually there first"

taking a deep breath Stuart calmed himself down. Starting the car he drove to hawthorns school for the artistic expression, and hoped that Noel wasn't actually there. Knowing his son though, Noel most likely was. Arriving at the school there was indeed an open house going. The family got out of the car and made there way inside.

"Oh WoW!" Amgelica yelled. The inside was beautifully decorated with sculptures and art, and it smelt heavenly. Looking around Stuart found an Aid booth and made his way towards it.

"Um excuse," he got the woman's attention, "I'm looking for my son, his name is Noel Con. Do you know where he is?"

"Sorry sir, but take a pamphlet. If you're looking for your kid he's sure to be in it for his work. Each pamphlets is organized by grade, so take the one with your sons grade, find his name and follow the signs"

"Thank you," Stuart sighed as he grabbed an 8th grade pamphlet from the table. Walking back over to his family Stuart looked the pamphlet over. "Fashion shows, Concerts, Galleries, Plays, Talent shows, recitals,Tastings, and Movie screenings," he read over the categories, "is there anything useful being taught in this school"

"come on Stuart, let's just find Noel and leave"

Grumbling under his breath Stuart read over the names of each student in each catagory. He found Noels name in bold print under the Gallery catagory, and followed the signs to the Gallery. Like most Galleries everything from the walls to the floor was white. Paintings, sculptures, Vases, and antecedents used with hanging different pieces of glass to create an image were shown throughout the Gallery.

They pushed through a lot of people before finding Noel. He was talking to one of his friends when Stuart approached. Eyes widening Noel said goodbye to his friend, and made his way away from his family. However Mr. Giseppi decided to appear at that time, and drag Noel over to his parents.

"Mr. Con, you made it," Angelo smiled. Turning to Sara he held out his hand, "hello, I'm Angelo Giseppi, Noels Art teacher"

"Nice to meet you," Sara shook his hand, "I'm Sara Con"

"and you two," Angelo looked to Angelina and Angelica

"Angelica"

"Angelina"

"our names sound alike," Angelica laughed

"They sure do," Angelo laughed, "how are you liking the open house Mr. And Mrs. Con. Did Noel show you his work yet"

"I'm afraid not," Stuart shook his head, "we actually just got here, but we really need to leave"

"uh, no we don't. Atleast not now anyway"

"I agree, Noel is really happy about his pieces, and he's participating in the concert tonight as well"

"yeah, you should all stick around and see what I'm doing. And the teachers can explain all the opportunities I can get from graduating and stuff. Plus you'll get to see how much of a genius I actually am"

"Does he always brag about being a genius at home," Angelo joked while ruffling Noels hair, "because he brings it up every chance he gets"

"I'm sorry Noel, but you're grandmother came by for a surprise visit and she's sick, and we don't have time for this right now," Sara lied, "so I'm sorry, but we have to go"

"then why don't you go, and I'll stay"

"Nope, your grandmother wants you home, now let's go"

Grabbing Noel by the wrist, Sara dragged him through the gallery and out of the school. Noel knew his mother was lying, and now that they knew the truth about his schooling, all hell is about to break loose when he gets home.

* * *

"Girls go to your rooms," Sara ordered both Angelica and Angelina once the family got home. The girls obeyed and quickly rushed to their rooms. Now Noel was alone with his parents, who just found out that he didn't go to the school they originally thought he was attending, but instead, and art school, which he was told time and time again, that he would never attend one.

"Sooo," Noel broke the silence

"Don't," His father spit out, "don't talk, just listen"

"Can I just–" "Noel!" Stuart growled

"just... How," Sara asked, "and when, and.."

"I–"

"What Did I Just Say!" Stuart shouted, "You don't talk!"

Noel bowed his head and kept silent. Stuart continued to pace the Livingroom, looking for the right words to say instead of lashing out like he wanted to do. Sara stared at Noel, before she was struck with a thought and ran to her computer. Noel knew that he was about to be busted for paying without permission

"How many times have I told you that you will not be attending any type of performing arts school," Stuart finally spoke. "How many time have I told you that I will not encourage your ridiculous art thing. How many times, have I said that as long as I can help it, you will not be studying any type of pointlessness. Huh Noel"

Noel didn't say anything, opting to keep his mouth closed so the conversation could be done and over with. Stuart chuckled humorlessly and continued on. It wasn't anything Noel hasn't heard before, but to Noels dismay, it still hurt just as much as the first time his father has spoken to him with something like disdain I'm his voice. Out of the corner of his eye, Noel seen his mother stand up and walk out of the room. She was probably going to get the checkbook and realize that a page was missing from it.

What felt like seconds, but was surely minutes later, Sara stomped into the room and shoved the checkbook into Stuart's hands. "What is wrong with you Noel," She demanded, "why would you do that. Do you know how much money you wasted on that school"

Noel didn't know why his mother was mad. It wasn't like they couldn't afford the tuition to the school. If that was the case, Noel would have never thought to attend such a private and prestigious school.

"what did he do now?"

"He wrote a check. For sixty thousand dollars for tuition"

Noel looked up to se his fathers reaction, and quickly looked back down. His father looked the angriest Noel has ever seen him. Nostrils flared, and eyes cold and hard, as he breathed heavily. "That's it," Stuart growled, "I'm not putting up with this anymore." Stomping towards the stairs, Stuart made his way towards Noels room, and grabbed the biggest intruments he could find, carrying two a time. Seeing his father with his keyboard and guitar, Noel jumped up in protest. "What are you doing"

"oh, so now you wanna talk"

"seriously dad, what are you doing?" He asked frantically

"I'm selling all your stuff"

Noel froze. There is no way his father would sell his stuff. Those are the things his grandparents bought for him. Things that made him happy. Things that helped him when he was feeling down.

"You can't do that," Noel stated

"just watch me," Stuart said as he put the things down and walked back up the stairs again. Noel followed. "you can't sell my stuff, you didn't even buy it"

"And the money you spent on that school wasn't yours, but you still spent that"

"yeah, but this is all I have left of grandma and grandpa," Noel cried

"Not my problem"

"You Can't do this. Why would you take away the only things that actually make me happy"

"Because you don't deserve it Noel. You never listen, you always disobey, and when we try to be nice, you dismiss it, and turn everything around" Sara explained

"you guys are never nice to me. You treat me like the worst human on the planet, and it's only because I like to draw and make music instead of whatever it is you want me to do... I just. I wish you where dead," Noel mumbled the last part

"what was that," Stuart said, "speak up Noel"

"I SAID I WISH YOU WAS DEAD!" He shouted, much to the shock of his parents, "you both treat me like I'm some abortion you was forced into not getting. Like everything I do is the worst thing a child can. Like the only thing that matters to you is that atleast your feeding, clothing, and housing me which you guys don't care about at all. You treat me like I'm nothing and I wish you both died instead of my grandparents!"

Stuart and Sara blinked in shock. They didn't know how to respond to what Noel just said. The biy himself, was now staring at the ground and anger. Instead of saying anything, Stuart silently finished packing up some of Noels things into the car, and decided to go to bed. Sara soon followed.

Noel stayed in his position for hours, not wanting to move as he was too hurt and upset to function properly. When he finally managed to calm himself down, he scoffed. "_If they want to sell my stuff, then I'm going to throw away something important to them too," _he thought to himself. Grabbing the twin set of car keys, his mothers USB port with all her work, deleted his fathers work files, and took his connection cord, Noel walked outside to throw said items down the well.

Noel didn't have the heart to do so. Yeah he was pissed, but he didn't want to be solely responsible for his parents losing their jobs. Walking back to the house, Noel walked towards the empty trashcans. He can't be solely responsible if its his parents fault they don't look before they throw things into the trash. Opening the lid of the trash can, Noel threw the things away. However something caught his eye. It was the only thing in the trash, and it didn't look like regular trash. Bending down into the trash can, Noel grabbed the item.

"well, what a coincedence," Noel smiled widely at the shiny black key in his hand, "now I can leave and never come back just as my hate for those two reached an all time high." Giddy Noel skipped his way back into the house, and unlocked the door. To Noels relief, the portal was still there. If possible Noels smile widened and he crawled through the small door, leaving his old life behind forever with no guilt.

* * *

**Yay, so Noel is back on the other side. I can't wait to start with the aftermath, and things are going to get crazy and extremely sad. **


	13. Chapter 13

**_Did I make Noels father Irredeemable?_**

* * *

"Do you think Noel meant what he said?" Sara asked that next day. They haven't seen or heard from Noel all day, which isn't weird as when Noel gets angry he disappears for a time, but this situation was worse than any other situation they've been in. Noel claimed hate multiple times, but he never once hoped death upon his parents. Despite popular belief, Sara did take Noels feelings into consideration.

"Dont worry about it Sara," Stuart sighed, "he's most likely holed up in his room, or spending time with the Lovels. Worse case scenario is that he ran away again, but we know how fast he comes back home"

"I don't think so this time," Sara shook her head, "he's never once hoped is dead Stuart. No matter what he felt in the past he never once said that us"

"he'll come around again Sara, he always does. Besides, we have to find away to get him unenrolled in that school and get our money back"

"Can we even do that"

"I doubt we can," Stuart sighed, "he just finished his first term. The only thing we could do is wait out the year and switch schools for next year"

"That boy." Sara sighed, "are we really going to sell his stuff?"

"No," Stuart shook his head, "but he needs to understand that things this serious, have serious consequences. He got one of the things he wanted, and in the end he lost the others"

"I understand that, but taking away everything"

"he forged a check for 60 thousand dollars, he deserves the scare"

"I just think that maybe we pushed him too far this time"

"everything will be fine Sara. Noel will get over his attitude once it starts snowing and the temperature really drops. Now stop worrying and go to bed"

"yeah..." Yeah your right"

**2 week later: **It was just like any other time Noel has been extremely upset at his parents. He would lock himself away, keeping himself hidden away from his family, and not showing himself for weeks. The longest this lasted was two and a half months. It always takes Joel to to calm Noel down convince him to rejoin himself into the family.

**2 weeks later: **Sara figured that Noel ran away again. It's not unusual for Noel to runaway. In fact, he runs away atleast twice a year. The first time Noel ran away, he ran to his grandparents house and stayed for a couple of months. When going to his grandparents house became predictable, Noel ran away to his friend Normans house. He was able to hide himself for 2 weeks before Normans sister found him, and he had to go home. When Normans house was unavailable, Noel would stay eherver he could. The town he used to live in wasn't that big, and he knew all the secret hiding spots. The first time Noel actually disappeared, he gave made his grandfather go to the hospital for his heart. Noel vowed to never do that again. However when his grandparents died, Noel started up again. Still, Stuart was adamant that Noel didn't run away. And was continuing his silent treatment.

**1 week later:** Angelo Giseppi visited the Con household. He's been calling the house for a week straight but no one would answer. He was worried about Noel, and he wanted to know if the boy was okay. Angelo revealed to Sara and Stuart that Noel hasn't been to class all month, and that he's been calling to check up on him. Stuart and Sara reassures Angelo that Noel is fine and that he's upset and that he does this sometimes. Angelo asks if he can talk to Noel, but finds that Noel isn't in his room. Stuart and Sara now have conformation that Noel has Ran away.

**2 weeks later**: Sara convinces Stuart to call the police and files a missing child report. Noel has never been gone for as long as he's been, and it's starting to snow. Stuart is in denial. He figures that Noel is staying with one of his friemds. He's close to some local town girl, he's probably with her. However that next day, that local town girl comes over their house with a frantic white dog looking for Noel.

**3 days later:** with no signs of noel, Angelica gets scared. "What if they took him," Angelica cried as she laid in between her parents at night

"Who took him Angel," Sara cooed as she cradled her youngest to her chest, running her hands through her blonde hair

"the other people. What if they took him like they tried to take me"

"I thought we discussed this babe. It was just a bad dream," Sara said as she wiped the tears from Angelica's face, "besides, I locked the door remember, and I threw away the key"

"but then where is Noel?" She hiccuped, "he's always home by now"

"I know babe, and the police are doing whatever they can to find him. We'll get your brother back okay"

"Promise" Angelica sniffed

"I promise," Sara stated with a forced smile. Kissing Angelicas forehead, she cuddled up to the young girl tightly, to scared to let her go.

**that next day:** Joel calls his parents up furious. He knew how much Noel felt like crap when it concerned them. He tried to be there for his younger brother as much as he could, encouraging him to keep trying with his parents. Trying to persuade his parents into taking an interest in Noels interest. Trying to explain to his parents how happy Music and Art made Noel. He hoped that his words got through to his parents. That they took his words to heart and started appreciating his extrodinary talents, and seeing him for the little genius that he is.

It was Angelina who told Joel about Noels disappearance. Now Joel was taking a 3 day trip back home to help look for Noel.

**3 days later:** when Joel arrived at his parents place he ignored both of them completely. He knew that eventually he would have to talk to them, but as of now, Joels only focus was his little sisters. Sara was heartbroken when Joel scoffed at the thought of showing her affection. She expected some sort of cold shoulder, but not the look of hatred her oldest was giving her. Stuart expected as much, only giving Joel a despondent nod to which Joel ignored.

After dinner, when Angelina and Angelica went to sleep, the three adults stayed downstairs to discuss Noel.

"So.." Sara broke the tense silence, "can you tell us anything about where Noel might be"

"I don't even know why I'm going to ask this when I know the answer," Joel sighed to himself, "but where exactly, have you guys checked"

"we checked the normal places," Stuart spoke, "the skatepark, the neighbors"

"and that's it"

"We don't exactly know where Noel likes to hang out Joel," Sara whispered

"well no shit," Joel spit, "you guys obviously don't know how smart Noel actually is. My best bet says he left town"

"Noel wouldn't do that," Sara jumped up, "he wouldn't know how to do that"

"And how would you know," Joel challenged, "he forged a check and your signature and applied himself to a private arts school"

"yeah, but he wouldn't just leave," Sara denied, "I know he's ran away before, but he never left town"

"Once again, how would you know that. When I first left for college, when I was gone for about 5, maybe 6 months, Noel came to visit me all by himself. He travelled for 4 days from home, to my college, And neither of you knew."

Sara went quiet. She didn't know that. She didn't know anything about Noel really. Covering her face with her hands, Sara sobbed. "Just, tell us where Noel might be," Stuart sighed. Joel looked over his father and seen miserable he's been looking lately. His beard his grown and untrimmed. He has heavy. Bags under his bloodshot eyes. His skin is pale, and if Joel looks closely enough, he could see that his father has gotten slimmer since the last time he's seen him. _Good_, Joel thought, they both deserve it.

"Maybe one of you should call Normans house," Joel suggested, "maybe see if he went back to our old town. Though to be completely honest, I don't think Noel left town. He only leaves to come see me, and I haven't seen, or heard from him since Thursday."

Stuart nodded and got up from his seat to get the phone. While his father was doing that Joel stared at his sobbing mother. Pity washed over him for second, before it was replaced once again by anger. Throughout his 3 day trip home, thoughts of what it was that his parents did to push Noel to runaway for this long, ran through his mind. What did his parents do, that was so bad, Noel most likely left for good.

"What did you do," Joel asked after minutes of silence. Sara looked up, her sobs quieting down to sniffles, as Stuart made his way back into the room. Joel and Sara looked to the older man, who shook his head with a sigh.

"what did you do?" Joel asked again

"what?" Sara asked

"you heard me"

"you know what your brother did Joel," Stuart said, "there is no excuse he could have made, to justify what he did"

"I don't care about that dad, I want to know what you guys did to make my brother leave"

Stuart sighed again and ran his hands through his messy hair. "We–I , threatened to sell all his artistic things. Instruments, art products,"

Joel blinked, "Why... Why would you do that. You didn't buy those for him, Grandma and Grandpa did. You don't know what music means to him. You don't know what his art means His art is everything to him. Why would you even threaten to take that away from him, knowing it's the only thing he has"

"I wasn't actually going to do it"

"And how would Noel know that! You hate that he's interested in music, and painting, and writing. Every chance you get you tell him it's a waste of time. How would Noel know that you wasn't going to get rid of the interest that you both hate." Stuart went quiet. Shaking his head, Joel ran a hand through his face and sighed. "Why don't we just check Noels room. He loves to write about his day, his thoughts, or anything interesting he finds. He also likes to draw the scenery in his secret hidden places"

"yeah, we should do that," Sara nodded, "we should start tomorrow. You just got here after a 3 day trip, and everything's just been too much, and a good nights sleep will help us for tomorrow," Sara suggested. Joel didn't have anything to say, so he just nodded his head in agreement.

**The next day: **"Wow, Noel wasn't joking when he said you gave him the smallest room," Joel said as he looked around Noels room.

"He got to pick his room last," Sara whispered

"yeah, because you couldn't switch Dads office for this room. Or, you know, realized that Angelica has less stuff and is smaller, here for could actually fit in this room"

"let's not do this okay," Stuart sighed, "just... Not now, or today. Please"

"Yeah," Joel nodded, "let's just start. Dad, you read half his journals, I'll read the other half. Mom, look through his sketchbook to see if you find anything"

Stuart and Sara nodded and followed Joels Directions.

Noel didn't limit himself to just Music and canvas. No. As much as he loved to make music, and imagery in the form of visuals, Noel loved to write. Creating his own worlds, His own characters, his own physics, his own plot, his own life. Noel loved it just as much as painting. When writing, Noel wasn't limited to paint, or a limited canvas that needs to fit his vision. He could spread out his vision and his thoughts as far as he wanted.

Looking through Noels drawers, Joel picked up a stack of journals and handed them to his father before grabbing another stack. Looking under Noels bed, Joel grabbed Noels sketchbooks and handed them to his mother.

_Ink and Quil. I feel so fancy and magical when writing with it. This was the best birthday present ever. Now I'm motivated to write a magic story. Let's see what I can come up with. A boy, who excels at Magic and fighting, but he's overlooked because of his status. He is only the underdog because he doesn't have as much money as most of the Knights his age. One day a demon or something attacks his village, killing almost everyone, even the Knights protecting them, when a group of mercaneries arrive and kills the demons expertly. In awe at the group, the boy decides to run away from home and join the mercaneries. At first the mercaneries refuse to let him join because he was but a child, he sooner or later he convinces them to join. He also finds a dragon egg that hatches into his companion._

on the back of the page was a character sheet for the main character, and 10 pages full of passages and notes from the novel Noel wanted to write. The rest of the journal was filled with many different ideas ranging from Midevil, supernatural, steampunk, historical fiction, thriller, and mystery. Each started from an idea, onto a characterization, then onto short passages, quotes, and notes. Stuart was both impressed and intrigued. The next three journals was filled with the same thing. Stuart couldn't help but wonder if Noel came around to actually writing any of these.

The next Journal Stuart picked up was different.

_I guess I was right, mom and dad stopped caring about me. How do you know this Noel? You may ask, but the answer is simple. Every year for my son,I gs birthday my mom would cook them their favorite breakfast. Depending on the schedule for the day, she would also cook their favorite lunch, favorite dinner, complete with a homemade cake, ice cream, and presents. I remember for Joels 17th birthday, he didn't want to have a party, so dad took him out and did dad things with him. Joel and dad came back so happy, and loud with a new car for Joel. Angelica managed to have a big birthday party at build-a-bear workshop, and brought home 10 different bears, with 10 outfits each, a home, bed, and accessories. For Angelina's birthday, she, along with 5 of her closests friends went on a cruise with mom. __Today is my 10th birthday, and all I've gotten from either of my parents is a half-asses happy birthday._

_Let me elaborate on this. When I was 7, my parents threw me a sports themed birthday party. I hate sports that include balls. I mean, I play basketball with Joel sometimes, but that's all in good fun and we barely play the game. Anyway, I don't know if that was my dad trying to get me to like sports, but it is safe to say it did not work. That was the worst birthday ever. Batting cages, soccer fields, flag football, Basketball courts. It was the worst. The only sports I like, are the type that includes boards or wheels. Mom and Dad could tell I was having bad time. I begrudgingly played the sports, and I lost everytime. Don't even get me started on the presents. The only good thing that came out of that birthday, was the new skateboard Grandma and Grandpa got me._

_That next year Mom and Dad didn't do anything for me. Thank the lord I had grandma and grandpa and Joel._

Stuart rememebered what happened that next year. Because of the disaster that was the sports party, they both decided to stop doing things for Noels birthday. His parents yelled at him for days after Noels 8th birthday. It was then that Stuart and Sara gave the responsibility of Noels birthday over to his parents.

_Today I spent the entire day with Joel. He took me and Norman out of town to IHOP for breakfast, where we had our fair share in pancakes, french toast, and bacon. He then took us out to the arcade where I won myself my paints. We then went to sonic for lunch, and ordered practically everything. My favorite was the candy slushie. I got 6 refills before we left. After sonic, Noel drove us to grandma and grandpas house, and they surprised me with a giant layered chocolate mousse cake. It was the best cake i've ever eaten. Angel and Angie was there, but mom and dad wasn't. Guess they didn't want to be reminded of giving birth to me._

_Grandma and Grandpa got me a complete Super delux sketching box set that consisted of over 120 pieces that included acrylics, watercolors, oils, characoal, colored pencils, crayons, DIY paint, and simple paint. I also got more paint brushes, a sketchbook, some canvas's and, and, Grandma and Grandpa bought me spray paint. I always wanted to do spray art. I want to say it's been the best birthday ever, but mom and dad couldn't be bothered, so it kinda sucks._

Stuart took a deep breath at the last line.

_Joel told me something about a national writing contest. All ages can enter, and all genres of stories was eligible. Grandma, grandpa, and Joel have told me repeatedly that my writing is good, and that my stories should and could be published. I wasn't convinced. If dad could just read one of my stories and tell me it's good, then I will consider joining in this contest. The only problem, is that dad isn't interested in anything I do._

_I'm not saying this from lack of trying. I've been trying to get dad to read one of my stories for a while now. After I finished my first ever mystery story I tried to get dad to read it, but he said no, then yelled at me that he didn't have time for my silly stories. I only wrote mystery because I know it's his favorite genre to read._

Stuart turned the page

_Joel told me that I shouldn't rely on dad to validate me in any way. That my desire to write, and share my writing should be because I want to share my stories with the world, not because dad thinks my stories are good. I know what he means, but I can't help but want dad to like one thing I do. I know dad likes to read, so why not. _

Stuart turned the page

_I won. Joel signed me up for the writing contest, and I won. Out of thousands of entries, and thousands of stories, and men and woman from all ages, I, a 10 year old boy, won. Joel sent in one of my newest finished stories. It wasn't the mystery story I planned to send in if dad liked it. No, the story that won, was a story about a horrible boy, a sweet innocent set of twins, and fairies. It was grandmas favorite story of mine._

_I won 1000 dollars, a medal, was featured in the newspaper and a magazine, and my short story was published online._

Glued to the back of the page was a cut out article of a magazine and a newspaper. It was all about Noel, his inspiration, and his love for writing. One of the quotes in the article had Stuart choke.

**_Now this may come out the wrong way, and play into ageism, but I'm still not over the fact that such a young boy, wrote such an amazing story. It captures the emotions of innocence and childhood almost perfectly, which makes sense coming from a 10 year old boy who is still innocent and a child. But it's the emotion that captures the older readers. The horrible little boy who belittles and bullies, and abuses them for their beliefs. The twins who at first refuse to believe him and continue their persuit in finding fairies. It wasn't until the horrible boy follows one of the twins, and pushed them onto the ground while mocking their entire innocence and beliefs, that one of them wavers in their belief._**

**_This short story embodies what it's like to be a child, and believing in myths and fairy tails. It shows the wavering in belief as one gets older. It shows how others belittle you for your simple beliefs. It shows how innocence has no age. How we, as grown ups shouldn't be ashamed to still believe in fairies, or unicorns, or trolls, as long is makes us happy._**

**_we asked Noel what his inspiration for writing is, what was the influence that made him write such a story that beat out thousands of older experienced writers. he simply said, "I want to write a story that my dad can read and be proud of. A story that he enjoys, and that I can be proud knowing that it was me,"_**

Turning the pages, Stuart read on. On the ground, Sara was enthralled at Noels drawings. She seen a glimpse of what he can do when he was doing that spray paint thing that ruined her pot lids, but she was too angry to really look at what he did. Now, as she went through his sketchbooks, she was amazed at his talent.

Sara didn't know the correct terms of the drawings, but they ranged from regular penciled/colored pencil sketches, to black and white with some smudges here and there,(Carcoal,) to beautifully, but oddly sketched(Pastel,)ms ketches that looked oddly like paintings, but not(Oil sketches,) and sketches made from what can only be markers. They where all differents drawn as well. There were regular drawings, oddly shaped, drawings that shows a simple picture if you put all the pieces together, drawings that seemed like random things but if you look at the bigger picture, seen the symbolism, or the message in them

When Sara was finished, she grabbed another. Instead of random drawings, the first picture in this book was a beautiful portrait sketching of Staurts parents. The details where perfect down from the green eyes so like Stuart and Noels, to the dimples in Marleens smile.

Turining the page, Sara gasped at the portrait of Angelina. She was turned around, to show the beautiful detail of her pink and purple tinted wings, with a golden halo above her head. Her head was turned as her golden blonde hair fell over her shoulder, and her blue eyes could rival the color of the sky. Her red rose lips was turned into a smile, as her hands played with a bowl of water in front of her that depicted the eart below. She truly was an angel.

The next page Was just as beautiful. Angelica, was in a garden, full of the reddest roses, and purplest of tulips, Angelica's favorite flowers. She wore a beautiful glittering pink dress with a giant bow on the back, with purple stockings, and matching pink glittering shoes. She had a beautiful golden crown on her long blonde head filled with different colored jewel. She had a giant smile on her face, that made her green eyes shine like emeralds, as she chased with a Snow White puppy, _the dog she's always wanted, _Sara thought. A tea party was set up, with 5 of Angelicas's favorite toys, and her dollhouse castle, made bigger in the back. A golden scepter was falling out of Her hand as she started to run, _the scepter she seen and cried about in one of her Princess shows._

The next page was interesting. It was a man, who stood in front of a giant circular window with a peaceful looking town in the background. The man wore old style 1800 clothing, with a black trench style coat with a hood that covered half of his face. A smirk adorned his face, as a gauntlet, switch blade sticking out of it sat at his side, while a pistol was held in the other hand. The thing that threw the entire picture together though, was the crystal blue eyes that stared at you through the page.

Turning the page, Sara smiled. It wasn't anything like the other drawings. No, this was a simple drawing of Sara. She was sitting at the table at their old house, her blonde hair brushed into a sloppy ponytail, and wearing too big for her sweats. She gripped a mug of hot coffee, as she gazed out of the window in front of her. The sun was just starting to rise, and the light shined through the window, lighting up the entire kitchen, and Sara herself, in the perfect morning setting. _Since when is Noel up this early in the morning._

The next page was simply breathtaking. It was Stuart, but it was just his face. The hard lines of his face was detailed, and his sharp green eyes stood out among the sketched lined colors along the face and outline of Orange, red, blue, and yellow. The eys however is what entranced Sara. They where the sharpest of greens, but they looked hard and cold and unwavering. It was the deepest contrast to how Sara sees Stuart's eyes. _Is this how Stuart looks at Noel? Is this how Noel sees Stuart when he looks at him?_

The rest of the book was more lighthearted. There was a picture that Sara loved, of her and Stuart sitting in a field of flowers, a flower crown on each of their heads, as little fairies in the likeliness of Angelina who was purple, Angelica who was pink, Joel who was Blue, and Noel who was green, flew around them. Sara loved this book truly.

Joel was getting visibly frustrated. The last entry of Noels journal was before the move into the new place. He looked all around Noels room, but he couldn't find the recent journal–if, there even is a recent journal. Sighing Joel looked over to his parents. They seemed to be chalked full of emotions at Noels feelings. Good, they need to see what they've refused all these years.

Getting up off of Noels bed, Joel left the room. Where could his brother have gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**After reading these comments, I feel all giddy and happy and embarrassed and cheesy. Every comment I read makes me more confident in my writing. Of course I have all that grammar stuff to work out, but It genuinely makes me happy that people are enjoying this story and is invested in Noel. It's one of the things that makes me self concious to share anything. So thank you for that. You make me confident to share my creativity.**

* * *

The police came by and explained that they've found a body.

Sara ran from the house and cried. Stuart, was in so much shock, that he couldn't control his emotions and cried, clinging to the officer as he did so. Joel was in denial. There is no way that his baby brother is dead. No chance. Not even a prediction. Noel is not dead, and that's a fact.

Its been 2 weeks since they've gotten the news, and Joel has been searching fervently for any sign of Noel anywhere. He checked his grandparents empty house. He checked the cementary. He checked the woods. He checked all of Noels favorite places back in Oregon. He talked to Norman and asked if he knew anything. He didn't.

Those two weeks his parents have been unattainable. His father is always gone and working. When Stuart does come home he's always shitfaced drunk, passed out, or still drinking, yelling about how everything is Noels fault. His Mother has been emotionally unavailable. She still takes care of Angelica and Angelina, but she never smiles, never shows enthusiasm, never says good morning, or ask about their days. Joel is just happy he's there, because his sisters don't need to be around Sara or Stuart when they're like this. So now, Angelica and Angelina are staying with their aunt.

Joel couldn't stand to be in that house any longer. He wasn't thinking about giving up, but his parents was starting to piss them off with their behavior. If it wasn't for them, Noel wouldn't have left in the first place. He was sitting on the porch of the pink palace, huddles up as air was cold, and the snow was starting to melt away.

"YOU!" A voice shouted. Looking up startled, Joel looked around. Getting up, Joel once again looked around for the source of the voice. "YOU!" Jumping, Joel turned around to see a little old lady, "you are Joel," she pointed

"uh, yeah," Joel raised an eyebrow confused, "how did you know that"

"Joel," she wailed, "I told him, I told him not to go," she cried

"wha"

"NOEL!" She yelled as she pulled her hair in distress, "I told him not to go, but he did anyway"

Noels eyes widened. Finally, someone knew, or had a clue as to where Noel went. He didn't care how she knew, all he cared about, was finding his brother. Running up to , Joel gripped her shoulders, "where, where did Noel go," he asked her softly

"he went through the door. I told him he's not to go through the door."

"What door?

"The door," Ms. Scotch pointed to the house, "You have to save him Joel, he's in danger. She's going to eat him and his soul"

"can you show me? The door, can you show me the door"

Ms. Scotch shook her head, her eyes wide with fear as she backed out of Joels clutches, "Save him Joel, or he'll be lost forever, and his soul will forever be trapped on the other side"

Joel blinked his eyes, and Ms. Scotch was gone. He was confused. What did she mean by the door? What did she mean by, the other side? Where was this door she spoke of? Was this what Norman meant when he said Noel was talking about a door and another family. But, he didn't see any door. Running back into the house Joel checked every single door. Nothing. "Maybe she's just as senile as she looks," he sighed. A knocking at the door, got Joels attention.

"um, sorry for the inconvience," Remember said as Ghost ran past Joel and into the house

"What the. What is that dog?" Joel followed after it

"That's Ghost. He's Noels wolf," Remember told him, "I think he's worried because Noels missing"

Barking could be heard from the family room catching Joel and remembers attention. Walking into the Livingroom, they found Ghost barking, and pawing at the wall.

"Did Noel ever talk to you about some other world," Joel asked her

"Uhhh," Remember thought, "Yeah, now that I think about it"

"what is it"

"He said it was a better version of here. Parents who loved him and appreciated his talents. Sisters that waited on him. He said that all of his drawings and stuff came to life over their, and he created his ideal town." Remember told him, thinking about the conversations she had with Noel whenever he gets mad at his parents and wants to vent, "He always told me he would leave one day to live there"

"You didn't find any of that suspicious"

"He said the people on the other side had button eyes. I didn't exactly think it was a real place or something. But, now that I think about it, it means that all the disappearances in this house, happened because they went through that door and never came back. My aunt was right"

"wait.. Tell me more"

"I don't know much, but the previous owner of the house, her nephew said that under no circumstance should anyone go through the door. That those who go through the door will surely never return. He said that his grandmas sister went through the door and she never came back"

"Did he ever tell you where this other place was?" Joel asked frantically. So this wasn't the first time something like this happened. This 'other side' took kids and never gave them back. no one knowing what happened to the children because they weren't in this world anymore.

"He said it was through the little door in the house"

"What little door?"

Remember shrugged as Ghost ran towards Joel and pulled on his leg, dragging him towards the wall. Releasing Joel, Ghost continued to bark and paw at the out,one of the little door.

"What the hell is with all this barking?" Stuart said as he made his way down the stairs and into the Livingroom. "What the hell is up with the wolf," he pointed, "and why is remember here"

"That's Ghost Mr. Con," remember answered

"of course." Shaking his head Stuart looked to Joel, who was leaning on the ground, and skimming his hands along the wall, "what are you doing"

"There's a door here," Joel looked to his father, "a very small door"

"and. What's your point"

Ghost started to grown towards the door. "I think Noels through there"

"Don't be ridiculous Joel, there's nothing but bricks on the other side, and Sara locked the door"

"well everyone is talking about a little door so." Opening the door Joel gasped. "What the actual Fuck," Joel said breathlessly as he stared wide eye through the door.

Stuart raised an eyebrow and bent down to look at what has gotten Joel so shocked and breathless. "What the—"

On the other side of the door, which was normally covered up by bricks, which was originally locked by Sara, was a long and brightly colored hallway.

"Whoa," Remember blinked in surprise, "Did not see that coming"

"No, no, no, no, no, no ,no" Stuart chanted in denial "this is not real"

"Get it together Stuart," Joel snapped, "Noel is on the other side of this. We need to get him now"

"Wait," Remember Interupted, "shouldn't you tell someone where you're going or something"

"You'll tell them for us," Joel said

"Okay. But what if it's dangerous over there. You should prepare yourselves"

"Good thinking," Joel nodded to her

Stuart continued to stare at the hallway shocked. How? Why? When? HOW? How is any of this possible. Another world. Another family. Is this some kind of sick joke. Ghost, sensing Stuart's confusion and hesitance, pulled on the older mans pajama leg. When Stuart refused to pay attention, Ghost barked, snapping Stuart out of his trance. Blinking, Stuart looked down at the Snow White wolf. Parking again, Ghost walked out of the room, motioning Stuart to follow him.

"This day couldn't get even more bizarre. Might as well"

Stuart followed the wolf pup up the stairs and into Noels room. Stuart watched as Ghost expertly menuvered his way in Noels room. It was as if the wolf has been in the room before many time before. The wolf dug under the bed, and pulled out one of Noel sketchbooks. Opening the book, the wolf flipped through the pages until it stopped on once. Ghost pushed the book towards Stuart who bent down and picked it up.

It was a drawing of the hallway. At the top of the page, the drawing was titled, 'the other side of home.' Flipping the page over it was a drawing of he and Sara, but instead of their eyes, black buttons took their place. Their style of clothing was also differemt tan what they would usually wear.

Pulling on his pants caught Stuart's attention once again. The wolf was holding a brown leather journal in its mouth. Bending down, Stuart took the book from the wolf pup. Sitting on the bed, Stuart flipped the book open and started reading.

_So the weirdest thing happened to me last night. I don't know whether it was a dream or not because I checked the door, and the portal was covered by bricks. Sucks that it wasn't real though. My other parents is how I wished my real parents where. _

_My other mother was sweet and kind. She cooked my favorite foods and took my opinions and wants into consideration. She was soft spoken, and she was the most amazing cook. She made Ham, and chicken, and Macoroni, and mashed potatoes with a gravy trian(Ha, because it came on a train), Corn on the co, green beans, and soft buttery biscuits that tasted like heaven.(I know I sound sappy, but the food was just so good)_

_Now my other father. He was the best. He had the face of my father, but he had crazy red hair(not like ginger red, but actual red,) and he wore a top hat, and clothing with splashes of paint on them. He spoke a bunch of different languages, and complimented my music. Not to mention he could sing, and jump through paintings. That was the best part._

_My other mother also gave me some medicine for my forming sore throat. When I woke up this morning my throat didn't hurt anymore. Which is weird considering everything was a dream. Right?_

"What are you doing," Joel asked as he walked into the room

"The dog wanted to show me something"

"What was it"

"One of Noels journals. It's talking about the other side"

"let me see"

_I honestly hope this world is real and not just some type of rem sleep. My other mother told me I wasn't dreaming, but everytime I wake up from sleeping on the other side, I wake up back home. Maybe I have to do a certain thing, or be a certain thing in order to stay. I hope I don't have to die. That would suck. As much as I hate my parents, my life isn't horrible enough to the point where I want to kill myself._

_Anyway I actually got to create my own town. It was like sim city, but different because I had free, unlimited reign to do as I pleased. My other father guided me with song once again. It was amazing. I now have my very own statue like superman. _Joel smiled at that.

"Remember said that other kids have disappeared in this house," Joel told his father

"What"

"She said that there have been others who disappeared like Noel. No one knows what happened to them. No body, no evidence, no trace of anything, just like Noel"

the two sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts about Noel, the portal through the little door in the Livingroom, the missing children, and the entire situation in itself.

"Do you think that Noel could be gone." It was a small whisper, but in the deafening silence, it was like a gunshot. Both of their hearts beat wildly in their chest at the mention of the worst. They knew it could be a possibility, but...

"No. I never let myself think the situation is to that point yet"

"but, what if"

"NO"

It was silent once again. Ghost looked at both Stuart and Joel in contemplation. Jumping onto the bed, Ghost crawled into Joels lap and started licking the younger boys face. Smiling at the action, Joel ran his fingers through Ghost fur

"You should tell mom where we're going before we leave," Joel suggested as he got up and walked out of the room, Ghost in his hands.

Sighing, Stuart nodded, running a hand down his face as he stood up. Walking out of the room, Stuart walked into his and Sara's bedroom. Ever since the police came she's been recluse, huddled up in the bed in the fetal position as she read through Noels journals, with headphones in her ears listening to the music Noel composed himself. She's barely eaten and Stuart doesn't know how long she can continue with the way she is. Stuart snorted at the thought. He's one to talk. Always down at the bar getting drunk just to forget the problem and the pain and the guilt he caused himself by emotionally damaging his son. They both deserve it, and worse, if Stuart's being honest.

Walking over to the bed, Staurt leaned down slowly towards his wife, and paused the music coming from the laptop. Sara slowly reacted, turning her head towards Stuart, her eye bloodshot from crying everyday and night.

"we think we found out where Noel is. Me and Joel are going to this. This. This other side. I don't know, but whatever Angelica told you, about something on the other side of that door. It's true. Whatever Noel told you about another family. It's true. Now we're going to get him back okay"

Sara nodded her head without a word. Kissing Sara on the forehead, Stuart pressed play on the laptop and stood up. Making his way into the livingroom, Stuart found Joel talking to Remeber.

"Remember, can you stay and watch over my mom," Joel asked the young girl, "I know this whole situation is strange, and unusual, but my mom hasn't been well, and I need someone to watch over her. I know your a little young, and this is none of your business and a lot to ask-"

"it's okay," Remember smiled, "I like Noel, and I don't want anything bad to happen to him. Plus I miss him"

Joel smiled and ruffled the young girls hair, "I'm glad Noel has a friend like you"

"well, I'm glad he has a brother like you. Now go get my bestie back"

"alright," Noel chuckled


	15. Chapter 15

**I really, really, really, really, really wanted to update on New Years. I had this plan where I updated one of my stories on the last day of the year(which I did), then I wanted to update on the first day of the year. My iPad went stupid, and the Internet connection was being stupid. Next thing I know it's the second day of January, and I got upset and I didn't want to update so I didnt. but now I do so enjoy, and a HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THIS STORY! I honestly didn't expect this to last for a year, but things happen and I'm happy my ideas changed throughout the year because I like it now, better than my initial ideas at first.**

* * *

"What is this place?" Joel said aloud as he crawled out of the hall and onto the other side, "it looks just like back home." Looking up, he seen the picture of the boy with the ice cream cone. Instead of a sad little boy with an empty cone because his ice cream fell to the ground, this boy was happy, with his ice cream cone still intact. "Well except for that"

"This isn't the time Joel. All our focus should be on getting Noel back. Not, whatever," Stuart flailed his arms around, "this is"

"oh now you're focused on Noel," Joel snapped. "Anyway, Im just observing. This situation is weird and unusual as is, and I'm still trying to process it"

"Well process it fast." Stuart and Joel jumped in surprise at the voice. It was dark so the two couldn't see, but they knew neither spoke. The voice was too young.

"Who was that?" Joel asked

"No time for explanations or processing, we need to find Noel," Ghost said as he pawed at the family room door. Joel and Staurt opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

"Yeah, nevermind," Joel commented as he looked around the hallway, "this place is way more interesting"

The three started walking towards the door, when Ghost suddenly stopped, "Stop," he ordered

"Okay, who is that," Joel said as he stopped and turned around. It was that same voice, but he knew that no one else was with them

"Someone's coming, we have to hide,"

"I-Is-Is that the dog," Joel blinked as he looked down at ghost, "is the dog talking, am I going crazy"

"will you shut up," Ghost barked, "When I say hide, don't talk, don't stop and look around, just hide,"

"Dad"

"Hide," Ghost said while pushing Joels legs from behind. Steps where heard coming down the stairs, and the three hid in the boiler room.

"Am I the only one that is surprised that the dog can talk," Joel whispered as he stared at Ghost

"Shut up," Ghost whispered back

"How can you talk"

"that's not important"

Stuart ignored Joel, and peeked through the small crack in the door. There where two people standing around the hall looking around. Stuart continued to look, waiting for the two to leave when they turned around. Stuart Gasped and pulled away from the crack, his hand covering his mouth as he backed away.

"What," Joel whispered in concerned, "what's wrong. What going on"

"It's Angelica and Angelina"

"What." Raising an eyebrow Joel looked through the crack. He was only able to get a small glimpse as the two walked away. The three waited as the footsteps disappeared up the stairs.

"What the hell is going on," Stuart asked in panick as the three left the closest. "Why was Angelica and Angelinca here, and why do they have buttons for eyes"

"SHHH. Keep your voice down Stuart," Ghost barked

"No, I need to know what's going on with this world. I Need to know what exactly is this world that we are in right now"

"On the way towards town," Ghost negotiated, "we can't do it here. If someone sees us, the other mother will know we're here and we won't be able to get Noel"

Joel and Stuart looked at each other skeptically. They're in a strange world that was hidden behind a small door in the house, a replica of Angelina and Angeica are walking around with button eyes, and now a talking dog. Things Weren't making sense. But, the wolf seems to know what it's doing and talking about, and it's better to have someone who knows what's going on, then to ignorantly walk around the place.

Following Ghost, they made there way out of the house and started walking towards the town. Everything looked the same, yet different. The garden was full of flowers and plants unlike back in the other world. The house was still pink and divided. The pathway to town was still the same. Everything looked fimiliar. However it didn't feel familiar. The air was as ominous as the full moon in then black sky above.

"So, what do you want to know"

"How can you talk?" Joel blurted, unable to stop himself. Ghost blinked in surprise, not expecting that question to come out. At least not first anyway. "Because this world allows me too"

"But what does that mean? What is this world"

"It's the other world. A world **_She_** created to lure kids into"

"Who is she?" Stuart asked

"She's called the Beldam, or better known as the other mother. It is believed that she created this world"

"What does she want with Noel?"

"She just wants somebody to love." Stopping, Ghost barked out a loud laugh, "that's what she thinks at least. She just needs him to replenish her power"

"what do you mean. What is a Beldam?" Stuart asked

"I'm not exactly sure what she is," Ghost said, "but she's not a worldly person now is she. She's otherworldly. A demon if you want to put a supernatural name to it. And like every other thing in the entire universe, her source of power runs out. For her, there is only one way to replenish that power"

"And how does she do that," Joel gulped

"She eats him. Takes his flesh and bones and keeps his soul for all of eternity"

The atmosphere turned tense as Stuarts eyes widened. This, beldam, is going to eat his son. He threw his son into the arms of an other worldly demon, that is going to eat his child to replinesh her power. He handed his child over to a kidnapping murderer. He might as well have eaten him himself

"We have to hurry," Joel gasped

"Do any of you have a plan to actually get Noel?" Ghost raised an eyebrow, calm about the situation unlike Joel

"Tell him what you told us about her," Joel suggested, "tell him her real motives. That he is going do die if he stays"

"And what if he doesn't listen. She hasn't done a single thing to warrant Noels mistrust in her. In fact, she's given him everything he could ever want. Right here. In this world"

"What about family? What about friends?"

"Come on Joel she's been doing this for centuries. You've seen the replicas of your sisters in the house, she can make all the family and friends she sees fit, if Noel even wants them. Not to mention with the way you're family treated Noel, he'll take this fake one over the real one any day"

Joel looked over at his father. His head was downcast and Noel wanted to do nothing more than scoff. He's feeling guilty. Has been for weeks now, his mother too. Joel could not—would not feel sorry for them. It was their fault Noel was in this situation to begin with. Their fault Noel would rather take a risk on dying, than staying another minute living with them.

"Well what about the world? Did she create an entire earth or something?"

"No, she can't do anything like that," Ghost chuckled, "she can only create what she has already seen. That doll made to look like Noel, everything she learned about Noel, she's learned from that doll." Ghost told them, "She's smart though. She gave Noe complete control over this world. Anything and everything he imagines, becomes reality." Smirking Ghost looked over and Joel, "and we all know how creative and imaginative Noel is"

Joel smiled. _So I have this really cool idea for a comic, a 10 year old Noel revealed to Joel one day at home. Clutching his sketchbook in his hands, They just finished a DC animated movie marathon, as well as a young Justice Marathon, a batman beyond marathon, and a teen titans marathon. Raven is his favorite teen titan._

_"shoot," Joel nodded_

_"Alright, my characters name is Kane, and he is the king of Dimension Z.I," Noel said as he flipped through his sketchbook and stopped on a page and showed it to Joel. It was a drawing of a young looking character with pitch black skin, long white hair, and glowing white eyes; he was lean and muscular and he his hands glowed, the right red, while the left glowed black. The next page was a drawing of a giant, and magnificent golden palace with a giant golden throne encrusted in jewels and the character Kane sitting on the throne with a crown and scepter in his hand, and his legs crossed. the floor was all white with a long red carpet, and sprinkled with gold, and silver coins, jewels, and platinum._

_"so like, there are three Suns, blue, yellow, and red, like in this universe. But this dimension has all three. However, it's not hot because the atmosphere is protected. __the sky in the morning is pink. In the afternoon it mixes with lilac, red, yellow, and blue. Then late evening the sky turns blood red with hints of black. And at night the sky is completely black." Flipping through the book Noel showed Joel pictures of the sky with its three Suns. the nigh picture was exceptionally beautiful, full of mixed colors of the Galaxy, stars, and a bunch of moons. "Oh, and this dimension has about 30 or so moons"_

_"isn't that a bit excessive?"_

_"Jupiter has 63 moons"_

_"It Does," Joels eyes widened. Noel made a face at his brother and nodded his head. And his father wanted Noel to be like him. "Don't judge me, I'm into astrology"_

_"you mean astronomy"_

_"whatever"_

_"anyway, the gravity is 100 time that of earth, and the planet is 65% made of land and 35% of water."_

_"so wait, is Kane the king of the planet, or just this one place"_

_"it's all one big giant continent, and yes, he's the king of everything"_

_"okay, continue"_

_"right, so because of the sun, a lot of different minerals and different elements and all, that stuff exists, but like it's all 100 times that of whatever earth produces. Stardust is a real thing, and other fiction space stuff exists as well. Umm, there are seasons in this dimension, but there are only two, Winter and Summer. The winters reaches temperatures below Zero, always below Zero, never i between, and it happens in an instant. Summers reaches melting points, but since it's a different dimension, nothing ever melts like they would on earth. In fact, the people in Z.I are practically immune to Fire and ice type elements."_

_"cool"_

_"yeah, so the terrain and stuff is much more harsh and dangerous than Earth. There are many desserts, and many rainforest, and forests in this world, as well as countless Valcanoes, tundras, and dangerous places." Noel flipped through different places of the dimension, including valcanoes, Frozen tundras, Desserts, rainforest, forests, and small islands. "The water in this earth is extremely dangerous and made up of sulfuric acid and lead. __Animals are far and wide like Earth. Some can be domesticated, others can not. Some also have their own set of unique abilities, like Shapeshifting, Camoflauge, sprouting wings, superstrength, etc...etc..." Noel flipped to another page and showed Noel sketches of different animals, "the atmosphere and the land is protected by a group of crystal gems, each hidden in in a different place." Noel showed Joel a picture of different ruins; one covered in sand in the dessert but emitting a light that reached the sky, one in a ruin in the rainforest that was covered in moss and vines and animals that also emitted a light, a ruin hidden underwater that also shot up in the sky, a ruin protected inside a Valcanoe that emitted a light that reached the sky, and another hidden in a cave that emitted through a geyser that reached the sky. __"because of the protection, the people worship hail these places as temples, and pray to the gods that protect them. Kane is descended from the crystals"_

_"so he doesn't have parents"_

_"yeah he does." Noel said simply. "Kane also has 10 siblings, or cousins I'm not sure which, each said to be a descendant from the crystals. Some of them are evil, some of them are neutral, some of them are nice," flipping through the book Noel showed Joel five different men and women, each with pitch black skin, but different hair and eye colors, as well as different body sizes and shapes._

_"what is Kane"_

_"he's Nuetral evil"_

_"no like, his species"_

_"I want to say something like a celestial demon. At first I wanted him to be a demon who's power was magic, but I changed my mind since that's basically every characters power from a different dimension"_

_"what is a dimension anyway?" Joel thought outloud, "is it like a flat surface plane? Or is it a planet too? And is it like, a place of magic"_

_"doesn't it have to be a planet. Do you think it's just a rock floating through an open plain"_

_"Then how come those from another dimension aren't considered aliens?" Joel asked smartly, "and then, how come they're from another dimension, and not from outer space, and then, how come they're always considered something like a demon"_

_"That's like saying parallel universes arents considered planets because they're from a different parallel dimension"_

_"but it's not another dimension, it's just a different version of earth"_

_"and a dimension is another version of a universe, but it takes place in a different plain of existence"_

_"then how come you called it Dimension Z.I, instead of planet Z.I?"_

_"alright fine," Noel huffed, "Planet Dimension Z.I. Is that better"_

_"No, because I still don't know if a dimension is a planet or not"_

_"it's a planet in its own dimension," Noel threw his hands up, "what's so hard to understand"_

_"the fact that they're not called aliens, and the fact that in DC the different dimensions are on plains, not planets"_

_"Wonderwomen isn't considered and alien or a demon, neither is thor" and they're both from different dimension" Noel said as hit Joel upside his head, "now back to what I was saying. His powers include—"_

"Stop," Ghost ordered, snapping Joel out of his thoughts as they reached the entrance to the town, "we have to be very careful. If the other mother, or any of the citizens sees us before we reach Noel, we're done for." Joel and Stuart nodded as they followed ghost into town

Pit was fairly easy to get into town. Loud music blared loudly as the citizens all made their way towards the middle of town. A guitar playing that sounded eerily fimiliar started playing, and was immediatly followed by a singing voice.

**It's astounding**

**time is fleeting**

**Madness takes its toll**

"Is that the undertaker," Joels eyes widened as he watched the fimiliar character sing

**But listen closely**

**not for very much longer, **a new person cut in. this one fimiliar as well. She had crazy black haired with different colored extensions, white skin, and glowing blue eyes. She wore something similiar to the undertaker, but with a small little hat on top of her head. Joel named her Isis"

**I've got to keep control, **undertaker continued. A sweep of the piano keys sounded, and a man with slicked red hair, appeared singing

**I remember doing the Time Warp**

**Drinking those moments when**

**The blackness would hit me and the void would be calling**

**Let's do the time warp again... The entire town sang**

**Let's do the time warp again!**

**It's just a jump to the left, "Noel," **Stuart and Joel gasped as they watched Noel who jumped to the left

**And then a step to the right, **the town sang as they all, including Noel put their leg out to the right

**With your hands on your hips, **Noel instructed once again as he put his hands on his hips

**You bring your knees in tight, **the town sang as the bucked their knees together

**But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,**

**Let's do the Time Warp again!**

**Let's do the Time Warp again!**

**It's so dreamy, **Isis sang

**oh fantasy free me**

**So you can't see me, no not at all**

**In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention**

**Well-secluded, I see all**

**With a bit of a mind flip**

**You're there in the time slip, **undertaker cut in as he danced along next to Isis

**And nothing can ever be the same, **Isis continued

**You're spaced out on sensation, **

**like you're under sedation, **Undertaker belted

**Let's do the Time Warp again! **The town sang loudly

**Let's do the Time Warp again!**

**Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think, **Joel blinked at the next fimiliar character that started to sing. It was shrew, Noels Harpy character. She had a pretty face, and body of a regular women, but with the lower half that of a birds, with wings. **When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink**

**He shook me up, he took me by surprise**

**He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes.**

**He stared at me and I felt a change**

**Time meant nothing, never would again**

**Let's do the Time Warp again! **The town sang as the three thei hands up in the air

**Let's do the Time Warp again!**

**It's Just a jump to the left **Noel instructed. With a hard look, Stuart made his way towards Noel, ignoring Joel and Ghost protest as he got closer to the dancing crowd

**And then a step to right!**

**With your hands on your hips**

**You bring your knees in tight**

**But it's the pelvic thrust, that really drives you insane, **

Stuart ducked and dodged through the various bodies that ignored him in favor of dancing. Waiting around and watching this scene wasn't going to do anything. He needed to get Noel, and leave as soon as possible.

**Let's do the Time Warp again.**

"Dad/Stuart, No" Joel and Ghost called after the man who pushed his way through singing and dancing crowd

**Let's do the Time Warp again.  
Let's do the Time Warp again.****  
**

**"**Noel" Stuart called as he grabbed Noel by the shoulder. The music scratched to a stop as all eyes shifted onto Stuart. Said man shivered as the buttoned eyes of Noels imagination stared back at him. "Noel," Stuart tried again. Noel turned around, his eyebrows furrowed with a frown on his face.

Stuart gasped and stepped back, his hand falling from Noel shoulder as he stared at the boy. No. This couldn't be Noel. No, it was like those replicas of Angelica and Angelina. His eyes, Noels eyes, they're round—blue like Stuart's own. This couldn't be the real Noel. No way in hell.

"Where's Noel," Staurt broke the deafening silence that fell through the town. Noels heart skipped as he furrowed his eyebrows up at his father. Was h egone for so long that his own father didn't recognize him. Then again—bringing his hands to his face, Noel ran his hand over his new/old button eyes. It was the worst pain Noel has ever encountered in his life. He was mad at her for an entire day after it happened. She mad up for it the very next day, and every other day after.

"what, forgot what I looked like already?" Noel smirked Icily

"My son doesn't have button for eyes." Stuart said with conviction, his voice hard with certainty. "Where is my son!" He demanded, Gripping both of Noels shoulders and shaking the boy out of control. Stuart looked crazed

Noel glared at the man in front of him. Pushing him away, Noel crossed his arms over his chest, "and since when did you care about your son," Noel spit

"Noel, if you are Noel, we have to leave now"

"who says"

"Your father. This place isn't safe for you"

"I think you should leave now," Undertaker growled as he grabbed Stuart from behind, "or else"

"Yes, leave and never come back," Noel growled

"Noel sweetie, don't be so rude," a sickeningly sweet voice said as she appeared behind Noel, resting her hand on his shoulder. "And Taker, let go of this man this instant." Undertaker let go of Stuart and bowed to the woman. Stuart's stood frozen, his eyes wide as the woman in front of him was an exact replica of his wife. The only difference, was the matching black button eyes everyone else had. _She must be the other mother the wolf was talking about_

"Who are you," Stuart whispered

"That doesn't matter now," she smiled at him. Stuart shudder at the danger behind them. "What are you doing here?" She asked

"I'm here to get my son"

"oh, but Noel doesn't want to leave," she said, her smile dropping to a frown, "do you darling"

"Nope" Noel said with conviction as he stared at Stuart

"I don't care if he wants to stay or not," Stuart declared, his voice hard and stern as his fear, and weariness subsided. He needed to be Noel back now, no matter what, "he doesn't know what you really are and what you want from him. He's coming with me," Stuart stated without room for argument as he reached for Noel.

A giant black hand gripped Stuart's wrist in a vice before he could touch Noel. "What the," Staurt gasped as a long and strong piece of rope wrapped itself around his body. Stuart struggled as the rope tied itself around him, his body lifting off of the ground, as a black hole appeared beneath him.

"DAD," Joel shouted as he ran from his position with Ghost! "NOEL"

"NOEL LISTEN TO ME!" Stuart shouted in desperation

"NO," Noel shouted back, "I've listened to you my entire life, and all you've managed to say is how unimportant I am, how unwanted I am, how foolish I am. Well I'm done listening to you Stuart," Noel said callously, "here, I am everything I wasn't living with you and Sara. Here I am loved. Here I am wanted. Here I can be whatever I want, without being hated for it."

"But Noel," Stuart tried

"NOEL," Joel yelled again, as he reached the front of the crowd, "NOEL STOP," Joel tried once again, only for his cried to fall on deaf ears

"No," Noel shook his head at his father, "I'm staying, and their is nothing you can say, or do about it."

The other mother rested her hand on Noels shoulder. She stared up at Stuart with sinister smile made its way to her face. Stuart shuddered. "Goodbye Stuart," she waved

"NOEL, NO!" Stuart yelled as he fell.

Noel watched Stuart fall with an emotionless expression on his face. The hole closed, but Noel continued to stare. "Where does that hole go to anyway?"

"It just took him home honey, he's fine," the other mother reassured him

"oh,"

"NOEL, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO"

* * *

**One of the comment brought up Coraline. Funny story, Originally, I was going to have Joel have a girlfriend, and that girlfriend was going to be Coraline. He was going to bring her home and everything to meet Noel before he went over to the other side. And it was going to be a thing, and yeah.**

**Funny enough, me and my sister be having conversations like Noel and Joel. Like I need to know all the details when she tells me about a story she wants to do or has to do for class. Even the small details that don't really matter.**

**what did you guys think of Noel comic? Would you read it? Is it interesting?**


	16. Update

DON'T KILL ME

I know how it feels to be excited about an update of one of your favorite stories, only for one of these messages. But I'm here to sayou that I'm back in a writing mood, and that you can expect and update either today, tomorrow, or friday. One of those days definitely. I also have the rest of the story mapped out and ready, so I won't take this long to update again... hopefully


	17. Chapter 17

**I kept mixing Noel and Joel's names up. I think i messed up along the way**

* * *

"NOEL WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO"

Turning around at the fimiliar voice, Noels eyes widened as his brother ran to him. First his father, and now Joel. _How did they even find out where I was_ Noel thought. looking down Noel seen Ghost who was by Joels side. "_Well that explains one thing. But how did they get here. Doesn' the other mother block the other side? I knew I should have taken the key, or hidden the key._

"What are you doing here Joel?"

"Are you serious right now," Joel stared at Noel incrediously, "you just sent our father to certain doom"

"No" Noel shook his head, "he's fine"

"and how do you know that?"

"because the other—or well, my mother told me"

Joel stared his little brother. He couldn't react to the buttons adorning his once green eyes. Instead, he could only react to the naive kid in front of him. Well who could blame him actually.

Joels glanced towards the woman who looked like his mother, "what did you do to my father?"

"Oh Joel, I wouldn't harm a hair on your fathers hair"

"I don't believe you"

"Joel chill," Noel tried to ease, "she has no reason to lie or keep Stuart here"

"alright then, let's go," Joel said as he reached for Noel. Noel backed up, just dodging Joels hand. "Noel I am serious"

"I'm not leaving"

"You're in danger Noel. That woman parading around like she's your mother. She's a manipulative demon okay."

"And how would you know that," Noel frowned, "you don't know anything about this world, or about her, or about anything"

"And You Do!" Joel yelled. Noel flinched, and Joel instantly regretted his outburst. "Listen, I'm only trying to protect you okay"

"but i'm safe here Joel," Noel whispered, "it's everything i could ever want," he declared "and if i could show you that it's not dangerous, and that i'm fine, then maybe you'll understand and let me stay"

"Noel"

"Please Joel. just let me show you my world"

"Noel we don't have time for this," Joel sighed, "i don't care about this world. it's not real. it's fake. There's nothing in this world, that can be gained"

"don't say that Joel"

"and don't pretend like it's real Noel. you know it's not real. you know there's nothing to this world except your imagination and fantasy"

"So what" Noel snapped, "it's better then the reality at home"

"The reality here, is that you're in danger, and i'm trying to protect you"

"Joel, i would never hurt our Noel," the other mother chimed, "i love him. he's my son"

"HE IS NOT YOUR SON"

"JOEL SHUT UP OKAY"

the two brothers glared at each other. sighing, as the situation was going nowhere, Joel ran his hand through his hair frustrated. the mission was to get Noel, and get out. now that he's exposed, Joel knows it wouldn't be easy. especially with Noel refusing and his father nowhere to be seen. possibly being killed if he wants to be cynical and pessimistic. Joel's only option, is to get Noel by himself, find his father, and then leave.

"Okay Noel," Joel said lightly, "but first, show me you world"

"seriously" Noel raised a suspicious eyebrow

"yes Really," Joel mocked, "this is your world right? You built it, and it's full of familiar faces, one s you only dreamed as a reality who are now an actual reality"

"you're not kidding right"

Joel stared into those dead and cold buttoned eyes that was new on his brothers face. His smile was bright, and He knew though, that if Noel had his eyes, they would be filled with excitement, hope, happiness. Sighing, Joel nodded.

"YES," Noel cheered, "you won't regret it Joel, i promise"

Nodding his head, Joel allowed Noel to take his hand and drag him off of the platform and through the crowd. from her place, the other mother stared at the two boys, her eyes furrowed with a smirk on her face. her arms where crossed and her fingers drumming against her arm as she thought of a plan. This opportunity was to good to pass up.

* * *

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. I must say, I am unimpressed by you"

Stuart glared at the thing sitting in front him. He refused to call it a man, or even acknowledge it as something real. Unlike the buttoned replica of Sara, the replica version of himself had bright red hair, and his outfit was so eccentric Stuart almost blushed in second hand embarrassment. Was this what NOEL wanted him to be. Is this what Noel preferred him to be. Stuart couldn't help but stare at the man, who was supposed to be himself.

"what exactly is it you're here for?" the Other father asked, "isn't it obvious," Stuart glared, "i'm here to get my son back"

"but he doesn't want to go back," the Other father frowned, tilting his head to the side, "he loves it here"

"that doesn't matter. he's my son, he belongs with his family, where it's safe"

"NO" the other father shouted in Stuarts face, his voice echoing into the void. Stuart blinked unfazed as the other father cleared his throat, "what i mean tot say," he fixewd himself up, "is that Noel is not your son. never really was if i'm being honest"

"and what would you know"

"I've seen the way you and your wife treated him." Stuart froze, and the other father smirked, "you know that town you was just in. Noel built that. all from scratch, with nothing but his imagination and creativity. that boy sure is talented aye. that giant statue, you know the one with Noel, and he's dressed as a superhero" the other father paused, "we both worked on that. he sure does love superman," he chuckled to himself

"none of that matters," Stuart shook his head

"but it does matter. You see, Noel is happy here. happier than he ever was with you," the other father stated, "happier than he could ever be with you," he declared

"i know that I've been a terrible father to Noel. i know that I've neglected him. but i'm here to make up for it. to protect him. to finally do something good for him"

"The best thing you can do for Noel, is leave him here with us. We love Noel. We Value Noel. We would Never hurt Noel the way you hurt him. We would Never make him feel alone ever again"

"No,"Stuart shook his head, "you'll kill him if i leave him here"

"who said that," the other father cocked his head to the side, brows furrowed in confusion, "we only want Noel to be happy. We love him you know"

"I can't just leave him here," Stuart whispered, ignoring what the other father said "not after everything i've done to him. If forcing him out of this world to save his life makes him hate me forever, i rather live with that than having his death on my hands"

"Stuart, why don't you see his world," the other father suggested, "After everything you've done to him see how happy Noel is. seeing the smile on his face. one you've never see before when he was with you"

"You're not going to trick me into submission"

"i'm not trying to trick you into anything, the only thing i want you to see, is that we can value Noel in ways that you never wanted to, and never could"

"doesn't matter"

"why would you want your son to be all alone again Hmm? isn't it better to leave him with people who love him"

"as long as those people aren't set to hurt him, then yes"

"but we won't hurt him"

"I call bull on that"

"go on Stuart," the other father urged, "just see his world for what it is. experience it. finally do something right for Noel. do something that makes him happy. something that you can do for him, that you never did for him before"

* * *

Joel had to admit, the world Noel created for himself was Incredible. it was like every one of Noels designs and dreams since he was a kid come to life. If the world wasn't inhabited with creepy button eyed people, and a demon that was currently trying to trap his brother in this world in order to eat him, Joel would have no problem with allwonig Noel to stay. that is, as long as he leavs his world into the land of the living every so often. unfortunately this wasn't the case, and nothing would convince Joel otherwise to allow his brother to stay in this world with that demon witch.

"so what do you think," Noel smiled as he turned to face his older brother

"not gonna lie, it's amazing"

"Right," Noel giggled, "I know you recognize some of these things from my sketchbooks, it's cool that its come to life"

"yeah," Joel smiled awkwardly as he ignored the looks he was getting from the buttoned eyed created characters

"so you'll let me stay right,"

"You haven't shown me anything about music yet. if there's no music, then how do i know you're truly happy here"

"oh yeah," Noel brightened, "it's all the way in the house though"

"Then lets go there"

"Okay"

sighing in relief, Joel followed Noel away from all the creepy button eyes, and into the pink replica of his parents home. the inside was completely different from back home(Duh, Joel mentally face-palmed). Each step made a sound, their was moving picture that followed them up the stairs, and a hall full of colors and random doors.

An idea formed in Noels mind as he watched Joel look around the hall. smiling, Noel ran. Blinking in surprise, Joel ran after him. bursting through the door Noel ran through, Joel looked in confusion as he didn't see Noel anywhere. the room was Clear white all around. There was nothing in the room, except for a single plain painting. it was one of those really colorful paintings that Noel liked to paint because of how colorful, yet solemn and full of solemn emotions you can use with using every main color on the rainbow, with black as an exception.

"Noel!" Joel shouted as he walked into the room. unless the house was full of secret passage ways, there would be no way that Noel left the room without Joel seeing him. looking around, Joel provided his attention to the only thing inside the room. the painting was colorful indeed. a scene of a museum, with only 3 people walking into it. Narrowing his eyes, Joel stared at the painting, hoping it could provide him with some type of hint as to where Noel went. after all, this was Noels world, and who knew what the things he loved held in them.

"Ghost," Joel called. the white wolf pup popped out of the bag he was hiding in on Joels back. "can you sniff out Noel"

"he's in the painting"

"what do you mean he's in the painting"

"he's literally, inside the painting"

Squinting his eyes, Joel took a closer look at the painting. nothing looked out of the ordinary. leaning closer to the point of his nose touching the painting, Joel's eyes widened at the blotchy figure painted his direction. The figure had a noticeable smile on it's face and was waving it's hand at him. legit, actual, moving it's hand back and forth waving, at Joel. The Noel painting stopped waving, and motioned for Joel to follow.

"I..." Joel trailed, "i guess" he sighed in defeat. Cautiously, Joel stuck his hand out. when his hand went straight into the painting, the older boy gasped, but continued to fit his body through the moderate sized square in the middle of the room. Once fully inside the painting, Joel took a deep breath, and looked around. being inside the painting was nothing different than being outside the painting in terms of Quality. it was still blotchy and colorful, but now it was blotchy and colorful in real life.

"Come on Joel, Follow me," Noel yelled

"Okay"

Running after Noel, Joel found himself running through the park, Smiling as Noel Kicked a puddle of water, the droplets of water illuminating in colors of the multicolored blotches of paint. they ran through the park, past the lake, out onto the streets, and pass the Eiffel tower, and towards a museum with Noel laughing merrily the entire way. once inside the museum, Joel looked around. He stared at all the blotches of people inside that where standing around, and looking at all the paintings hanging on the wall. _I guess paintings have some type of sentient world. Like in blues clues, _Joel thought.

"Joel," Noel called to his brother, catching the older boys attention, "lets go," he motioned as he climbed inside another painting. Before he could climb inside, Joel was pulled inside the painting, and before he knew it, he was dancing to a bumping beat. the room was dark, and the facts blurred, but Joel could tell that the faces where distorted, and he could faintly see Noel up on stage blowing on an instrument. Before Joel knew it, he was spinning. losing his footing, Joel stumbled backwards, and now he was falling. falling through a blue sky filled with random objects.

"i expected you to be screaming," Noel said, falling besides Joel

"Well." Joel looked down. the sky seemed to be endless, as Joel couldn't see the ground, "i an't see the ground," he smirked at Noel. smirking back. Noel grabbed onto the handle of a red umbrella, slowing his fall so he was now above Joel. Piano keys, Bicycles, Shoes, Sport balls, Lions, musical notes, a swing set, trees, rainbows, a leprechaun with a pot of gold, the letter J, paintings, and a blinking eyeball? all passed by Joel as he fell. with a splash, Joel found himself looking a sky full of stars as he floated on water.

"well this certainly is nice" Joel complimented as Noel floated towards him "you've always wanted to travel through painting blues clues style," he smiled

"right," Noel smiled back as they're heads bumped in the water, "it's one of the reasons i want to stay"

Joel stayed quiet as the two continued to float. Ghost was right, the witch really did make a world Noel really loved and would want to stay in, and never leave. And Joel understood why Noel would want to stay. from what he was shown, and even now, this was something Noel has always wanted. a fantasy he could only dream about, but is now a reality. a fake reality Noel would rather stay in then be in the real world. soon, noel and Joel where out of the painting world, and sitting in the music room.

"So now can you let me stay?"

"as much as i like seeing you happy Noel," Joel sighed, "i would rather you be happy in the real world"

sucking his teeth Noel groaned loudly, and got up, walking away from Joel to sit on the piano bench, "who cares where i'm happy as long as i'm happy"

"don't you want to do something with your life Noel. Remember how you told me how you wanted to open your own gallery. how you wanted your work painted on the streets of the world. how you wanted to create your own world that others can relate to and enjoy." Noel rolled his eyes, " and then, i wold never see you again kid. do you not want to see me anymore"

"i never see you anyway" Noel stated, "you're gone, always busy with college, or whatever it is you're doing. we barely talk because of that, and that leaves me with Them.." Noel threw his hands out, "i have no one already, so it's not like anything would actually change. if i go back, i'll be alone once again," he looked at his brother, "and i don't want to be alone again"

"You're not-"

"Don't lie and say that i'm not alone," Noel cut his brother off, "because i am. After Grandma and Grandpa died, I've always been alone. i don't care what happens here," Noel revealed, "if the other mother is evil, or whatever. As long as i'm not alone"

Joel looked at his brother sadly. he didn't know what to say, or what to do after that. they're grandparents always held a special place for Noel. probably because they knew the type of person Stuart was, that they could understand and help his younger brother. now they're gone, and he's off at school, leaving Noel with his parent who never understood or tried to understand him. Standing up Joel walked over to Noel, sitting besides him on the Piano bench and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. A tear fell down Noels face, and it was then that the instruments started to play themselves.

(**Joel. _Stuart. Joel and Stuart_**)

**Grandma Cannot Guide you**

**Now you're on your own.**

**Only me beside you.**

**Still, you're not alone.**

**No one is. Truly**

**No one is alone.**

"I wish.." Noel sighed as he looked up at Noel, "I know."

**Grandpa isn't here now**

_**Wrong things, right things**_, Stuart appeared. Both Noel and Jeol turned to their father who sat down next to noel on the bench

**Who knows what he'd say?**

_**Who can say what's true?**_

**Nothings quite so clear now.**

_**Do things, fight things,**_

**Feel you've lost your way?**

_**You decide, but**_

_**You are not alone**_

**Believe me,**  
**No one is alone**

_**No one is alone.**_  
_**Believe me.**_

**Truly**

_**People make mistakes.**_

_**Fathers,**_

**Mothers,**

_**People make mistakes,**_  
_**Holding to their own,**_  
_**Thinking they're alone.**_

**Honor their mistakes**

_**Fight for their mistakes**_

**Everybody makes**

_**One another's terrible mistakes.**_  
_**Witches can be right, Beldams can be good.**_  
_**You decide what's right you decide what's good**_

**Just remember**  
_**Just remember**_

_**Someone is on your side**_

My side, Noel sang

_**Our side-**_  
_**Someone else is not**_  
_**While we're seeing our side**_

Our side..

_**Our side-**_

_**Maybe we forgot: they are not alone.**_  
_**No one is alone.**_  
_**Someone is on your side**_  
_**No one is alone.**_

* * *

**You are not alone-into the woods**


	18. Chapter 18

"I don't know what to do" Joel sighed running his hands down his face. The room was dark, as Noel and his father was asleep in Noels bed.

"Don't give up Noel," Ghost said from beside him, "we have to get Noel out of here"

"Well I don't know how," Joel snapped, as he rolled his eyes in frustration, "Noel is convinced that staying here is better than the real world. And my dad is so guilt ridden at how he treated Noel, that he would rather have Noel die in his illusions, rather than change the way things are back home"

"That's why it's up to you to save him"

"But how am I to do that. If Noel doesn't want to keave, how can I make him. Not to mention that the Witch won't let me take him easily"

"That's why you have to make her give Noel up"

"And how do I do that"

"Your beat her, in a game"

"You want me to bet my brothers life on a game"

"Yes." Ghost answered simply

"How will Aang game convince her to let me take Noel"

"The thing about her, is that she loves games. She'll agree to your terms, and your conditions, and your prize with no problem"

"But.."

"She Never loses"

Sighing, Joel fell back onto the bed, covering his face with his hands. "Just great"

"But, there was one person that was able to 'beat' her at her own game"

"Is that suppose to make me feel better"

"It's suppose to encourage you to think. If someone was able to beat the beldam at her own game, then you can do it too. You make the game, and you set the prize, and you win"

Ghost set a paw on Joel head, and the older boy lifted his arm from his face. Stating at the snow white wolf, Joel couldn't help but wonder where the animal came from, and what it's purpose in Noels life is, and why and How he knows all of this

"Haven't you got it yet?"

"Kinda," Joel sighed as he sat up. It was better to get this game started. The sooner he wins, the sooner he can go home with Noel safely. Getting up off the bed, Joel walked out of Noels room.

The aroma of Fried chicken led Joel towards the Kitchen. Slowly, he walked through the door to see the other mother in front of the stove. Cautiously Joel stepped forwards, noticing the change in the other mothers form and demeanor. "I've been waiting for you Joel," she said as she continued to face the stove, "I have been wanting to get to know the brother Noel loves so much"

"i'm pretty sure you have"

"I made all your favorite food. Fried chicken, BBQ ribs, White rice, Lasagna, Honey glazed ham, and Macaroni and cheese." Turning the stove off, the other mother turned around. the sight of her made Joel gasp as his eyes widened in horror and shock, and stepped back. She was much taller, and thinner, her ribcage being terrifyingly visible, and her back pointed. no longer taking the appearance of his mother. her face was chalk white and cracking, and her hair turned black, thin and lifeless, as her fingers where much longer and her nails sharply more pointed.

"Don't be afraid Joel," she smirked as she made her way towards him, "sit down, while i make your plate," she touched his arm. Joel flinched away, and the beldam frowned. "take a sat," she directed towards one of the chairs around the kitchen table. Joel didn't take his eyes off of this new monstrosity as he sat himself down in the closest chair to him. the beldam smiled and got back to work. Minutes later a plate full of food was laid in front of Joel, and a glass of Pepsi besides the plate. the other mother took it upon herself to tuck a napkin in Joels shirt as a makeshift bib, and placed another napkin along his lap. taking a seat accross from Noel, the beldam smiled as she watched him, "go on, eat," she urged

"I'm not hungry"

"well that no good," she frowned again, "you haven't eaten all day, i was sure you'd be hungry"

"lets just cut to the chase," Joel snapped, "we both know why i'm here"

"of course, You're her to talk Noel away from me"

"i'm here to save my brother"

"from what. a happy life. a mother that loves him. a father that appreciates him"

"A demon witch that wants to take his soul and his life"

"No, a mother who wants to love her child and give them the love and attention they so desire"

Joel and the Beldam stared each other down. there was something really off about her. not off in the obvious sense, but something else. it was hard to tell what seeing as she had no eyes to give her away. "do you want to hear a story?"

"Huh," Joel blinked

"A story."

"what about"

"a little girl, who wanted nothing more than to love and to be loved'

* * *

**Short chapter, but i was thinking of giving the other mother a back story. I've seen a Coraline theory video, and it got me thinking. I liked the theory about the other mother, and how she came to be. so i'm going to interpret that into the next chapter, its probably going to be short as well, but i wanted the other mother to have her own chapter as i do her backstory. this is the link to the video i watched and gave me the idea for the beldams backstory, **** watch?v=mwd3qsH2ZMg. it's not going to be completely like the theory, but the ideas is based on it heavily. if the link doesn't show, and you want to watch the video, its the Secret truth about Coraline(Theory), by the theorizer on youtube.**


	19. Chapter 19

Backstory

Once upon a time, there was an extraordinary plain looking woman. She had an extraordinary plain face, with extraordinary plain black hair, extraordinary plain blue eyes, and extraordinary plain pale skin. She had extraordinary plain talents, and an extraordinary plain personality. She walked through life plainly, with nothing special on her mind. However, this extraordinary plain woman, had an extraordinary talent. Can you guess what it was? And so, with her extraordinary talent, the extraordinary plain woman was special... or she she thought.

This extraordinary plain woman, with her extraordinary talent, fell in love with a extraordinary man. He had the most extraordinary pair of green eyes, that the extraordinary plain woman loved the most about him. They where soft, and full of love. But like the saying goes, the eyes are the window to the soul. The extraordinary man did not love the extraordinary plain woman. He was extraordinary cruel, and she seen it through his extraordinary eyes. She hated them the most. He used her for whatever he wanted, and she was so extraordinary in love that she didn't care. The extraordinary plain woman fell pregnant and the extraordinary man left.

Distraught, the woman fell in with an extraordinary group of settlers. She was tasked with making clothes and patching up clothes for the group. She also tasked herself with making toys for the children. Extraordinary dolls for boys and girls. It was in this town, that the extraordinary woman stayed, and gave birth to an extraordinary little girl.

The extraordinary woman built an extraordinary home for herself. The house had 4 floors, including an attic and a basement. The extraordinary plain woman, painted this extraordinary home, and extraordinary color... pink. It was I. This extraordinary home, that the extraordinary plain woman raised her extraordinary child.

The extraordinary woman was now a mother, to an extraordinary little girl. She had her mothers black hair, and pale skin. But she had her fathers extraordinary green eyes, thick eyebrows, and button nose. She was an extraordinarily pretty little girl with so,e extraordinary plain features. The extraordinary little girl never met her father

Despite having a child, the extraordinary woman could not feel extraordinary towards her. She treated the extraordinary little girl the same way she treated the town kids. She could not feel the extraordinary love that a mother should feel for her extraordinary child. The only extraordinary feelings she's ever had, was for the extraordinary man, that was the extraordinary little girls father.

Despite this, the extraordinary little girl held a remarkable infatuation of cherish towards the extraordinary plain woman. The extraordinary little girl, loved her mothers extraordinary plain blue eyes the most. When the extraordinary little girl looked into those extraordinary plain eyes, she could see and feel everything her extraordinary mother was feeling. She especially loved how it showed through her extraordinary talent. She especially loved the eyes.

The extraordinary little girl had no friends. Her love for her extraordinary plain mother, and her extraordinary dolls where enough. She started making her own dolls, and they became her friends. This coined the term witch. With a extraordinary smile, the extraordinary little girl placed a curse on the kids of the town.

Years passed by and nothing has changed about the extraordinary family. The extraordinary little girl got older, as did her extraordinary love for her extraordinary plain mother. She inherited her mothers extraordinary talent for sewing, and showered the extraordinary plain woman with handmade gifts, of buttoned eyed dolls, and buttoned eyed families. When asked about the buttoned eyes, the extraordinary little girl replied that button eyes make for better eyes. The extraordinary plain woman didn't feel much of anything.

The extraordinary little girl had an extraordinary love for games. She would always go to her extraordinary mother with new games to play. The extraordinary little girl loved it. One day, the extraordinary little girl came up with a new game. The game was called, "I love you forever." The extraordinary little girl came toner mother with simple instructions.

**_Whoever has the most love wins_**

The extraordinary plain woman asked how one would play the game. The rules where simple. One person lays in a closed box, and they declare their love until the person outside of the box lets them out, because of the love they had. The extraordinary pretty little girl went first. Sitting in the box, the extraordinary plain woman closed it.

**"I love you your extraordinary hair"**

**"I love your extraordinary laugh"**

**"I love your extraordinary smile**

**"I love this extraordinary house that you built because you're extraordinary"**

**"I love that you play my extraordinary games with me"**

**"I love the extraordinary dolls that you make with you're extraordinary talent"**

**"I love the extraordinary blue yes that you have"**

**"I love that your love for me is extraordinary**"

The extraordinary plain woman let the extraordinary little girl out. Laughing, the extraordinary little girl ushered her extraordinary plain mother into the box. The extraordinary little girl kissed her extraordinary plain mother on the cheek, and closed the box

**"I love your pale skin"**

**"I love your green eyes"**

**"I love your small buttoned nose"**

**"I love your long hair"**

**"I love your small nimble hands"**

The extraordinary little girl smiled as her extraordinary plain mother listed off all the things she loved about her, in that extraordinary plain voice.

Time dragged on, and the extraordinary little girl did not open the box. The extraordinary plain woman called out to the extraordinary little girl. The extraordinary little girl laughed, and told her extraordinary plain mother to keep going. So, the extraordinary woman kept going, as the extraordinary little girl quietly dragged the box outside.

The sky was dark, and full of stars. No cloud was insight, and the only source of light was from the full moon above, and It was truly the perfect night. And so the extraordinary plain woman continued to list all the things she loved about the extraordinary little girl

**"I love your extraordinary curiosity"**

**"I love your extraordinary creativity"**

**"I love your extraordinary excitement"**

**"I love your extraordinary brightness"**

**"I love your extraordinary games"**

Each new declaration of of love, was met with an extraordinary tone of desperation and urgency. The extraordinary little girl quickly became bored with the game. She came up with a new game.

**_You're love will forever be mine_**

**"I love your extraordinary love for m**e"

That was the last thing the extraordinary plain woman said. It went unheard, 6 feet in the extraordinary ground, under the extraordinary garden, in front of the extraordinary house, colored an extraordinary color. Extraordinarily enough, it started to rain

Now, the extraordinary pretty little girl was an extraordinary orphan. She lived with 15 other extraordinary kids, who, Through time, became unextraordinary . They played her extraordinary games, but she would get extraordinarily bored, extraordinarily fast. They listened to her extraordinary stories, but she quickly became extraordinarily bored. But she loved all the kids up extraordinarily dearly. She felt extraordinarily responsible for all of them.

This was the extraordinary little girls routine. Her favorite thing about living in the extraordinary orphanage, was that someone new would arrive at an average rate of bi-weekly. Whether it was it was unextrodinarily in threes, or extraordinarily in fives. The extraordinary little girl loved having new kids to love and play with. In the orphanage, she would never get bored. With new people to love and cherish, and who loved and cherished her in return.

When the extraordinary little girl grew up, she became an extraordinary adult. She was pretty, different from her extraordinarily plain woman. She moved back into her extraordinary house, that was colored an extraordinary color, and took over her extraordinary mothers extraordinary business. The doors to the extraordinary home, was always open to the extraordinary children. They played with her. They laughed with her. They cried to her. They loved her extraordinary. But they where not hers. They left her everyday to go home. To their parents and back to the orphanage. To the people who didn't love them extraordinary like she did.

To the extraordinary new woman, there was only one solution. The extraordinary new woman, gave birth to an extraordinary baby boy. The extraordinary woman loved him something beyond extraordinary. He had extraordinary green eyes, dark black hair, and fair golden skin, with the fullest set of pink lips. She loved him more than words can explain...

**For a while**

She got bored of the baby at 3 months old... at age 3 she became extraordinarily frustrated. At 6, she became extraordinarily angry. By age 8 she loved him extraordinarily.

The thing about the extraordinary boy, was that he was in many ways, like his extraordinary mother. She liked to create. He loved to create through destruction. She loved her dolls, he cried at the sight of the,. She hated animals. He loved animals. The one thing the two undoubtedly had in common, was their extraordinary love of games.

The extraordinary mother and son played all day and all night. They played even when the other did not. His favorite game to play, was how many animals could he sneak into the house. Her favorite game, was how long until her apologizes. They're favorite game to play together, was hide and seek.

The extraordinary mother and son loved each other extraordinarily. But they also hated each other extraordinarily. At 12 years old, the extraordinary boy watched as his mother played lovingly and happily with the extraordinary dreary and boring town did. They loved those creepy dolls, with the extraordinary weird button eyes for reasons the extraordinary boy did not know.

The extraordinary boy loved his mother truly. He loved her enthusiasm . He loved her capability to love. He loved her playfulness. He loved her imagination. And he loved her dolls because she loved her dolls.

The extraordinary little boy hated her too. He hated her possessiveness. He hated her games, he hated her love. He hated her selfishness. He hated her love for the children who only did what she wanted, and like what she liked, and he especially hated those dolls with the soulless buttoned eyes. He came up with the name bedlam. The name stuck. And she hated it.

In return, the extraordinary woman loved her son extraordinarily even more everyday. She loved his imagination. She loved his wonder. She loved his spirit. She loved his energy. She loved him because he was hers. And he loved her because she knew, through his eyes, that he loved her extraordinary.

But she also hated him extraordinary. She hated his defiance. She hates his fierce free will. She hated his love for animals. She Hayes his rebellious nature. She hated his mind. She hates his games of torment. She hated him something extraordinary.

If you asked the extraordinary woman, she would tell you that the extraordinary little boy was her entire world

One day. It was an extra day, and the extraordinary little boy once again ran away from his extraordinary mother. Some ways away from the extraordinary house, colored an extraordinary color, was a well. The extraordinary little boy founded the well himself. He himself tested how deep the well was.

The extraordinary little boy, and his extraordinary mother was playing another extraordinary game. The name of the game was escape. There was 4 levels to the extraordinary house, colored the extraordinary color. A basement, the main house that had two levels, and an attic. Within the main house where 4 bedrooms, an office, a library, and a small empty room, that was always locked.

The extraordinary woman, and the extraordinary little boy knew what was behind the small door that led to the small room. The extraordinary woman locked the extraordinary boy in the room with no means of escape. The room had no windows, covered in concrete walls, with no ventilation. The extraordinary woman told the extraordinary boy that the name of the game was his punishment. The extraordinary little boy didn't do well in small places.

She left him to think about what he has done, he never did. Unbeknownst to the extraordinary woman, there was sometimes a small door hidden in that empty room. The door had no handle and blended in with the colored black concrete walls. The Dodd was extremely small. Small enough for a child to go through. Anything bigger would get stuck. He often wondered what would happen if someone got stuck and the door disappeared.

She screamed after him. Running after the extraordinary boy who let out an extraordinary laugh. This was how it went when the extraordinary boy won. She would chase him down, but never catch him. She never knew where he disappeared too.

Today, the extraordinary boy ran towards the extraordinary deep well. More often than not the extraordinary well was covered by a thick wooden cover. However, the local kids thought it fun to drop random things down the well, and see how long it took to hear a "plop." When the extraordinary Kids heard the extraordinary boys laugh, they scrambled to leave, as it was, the well was known to belong to the boy who discovered it. They never covered the well back up

So the extraordinary boy ran in the direction of his well. Past the well was the road that would bring him back into town. The extraordinary boy knew his mother enough to know that she would not act in this manner in front of the town, and those she claimed to love. And so he ran, past the well, expecting it to be covered. The extraordinary boy loved the sound the wood makes as he runs past it, and the feeling of the wood beneath his feet.

**There was no cover...**

The extraordinary woman was extraordinarily distraught, the child that was hers extraordinary. The child in which she loved so very extraordinary. Was dead. His body could not be recovered. No one wanted to search the well. So they left it alone.

The extraordinary woman grieved extraordinary. She turned everyone away. She did not love extraordinary anymore. She did not keep up her appearance, or the extraordinary house that was colored an extraordinary color. Soon, she started looking up ways to bring her extraordinary little boy back. She really was a beldam. The extraordinary woman could only laugh extraordinary. She created a doll. One that had black hair, and golden skin, and beautiful emerald eyes. She hugged the doll tightly, and left the house for the last time

Some say she jumped down to well to be with her extraordinary boy. It was the only explanation.


End file.
